100 Days
by NeuroticSeduction
Summary: Roxas can’t seem to find a good man. Axel can’t seem to keep it in his pants. Will a bet and a chance encounter be enough to tie the two together? YAOI AkuRoku AxelxRoxas Co-write with Ten-Second-Tom
1. Prologue: Bettings and a Breakup

**NS: Hullllo. This is a brand new stooory! I wrote this chapter and Ten-Second-Tom wrote this next one. Enjoooy.**

**OMG I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS! ...DUH. :)**

_**100 Days**_**  
Pairings: Axel/Roxas  
Rating: R :ninja:  
Summary: Roxas can't seem to find a good man. Axel can't seem to keep it in his pants. Will a bet and a chance encounter be enough to tie the two together? YAOI Cowrite with Ten-Second-Tom  
Start Date: 6/11/08  
Finish Date: 6/18/08  
Inspiration: Ten-Second-Tom**

_**Extended Summary**_

**Roxas has had nothing but bad luck and worse men all his life. After the final straw with his latest bad decision, Demyx, he makes a vow of celibacy. No sex, no love, no men… no **_**fun**_**.**

**Axel has a strong history as the 'party boy' of downtown San Francisco. Sex, drugs, and rock and roll are just his style. The only one he's never been able to wrap around his slender finger is his sly roommate, Riku. When Axel decides to bed Riku's cruel ex-girlfriend, Larxene, he makes Axel a bet: if in the course of 100 days if Axel can find someone he wants for more than just sex, sex, sex… and make that person want him back, he will hand himself over to the nympho, no questions asked.**

_**Chaos ensues…**_**  
**

**  
**_**PROLOGUE - Bettings and a Breakup  
**_**  
**"You're just so _stupid_!" Screamed a young blond male, voice larger than his stature, as he chucked his boyfr- no his /_ex_/ boyfriend's brand new Playstation 3 at him. Said ex managed to catch the gaming system in his hands just in time to duck and avoid a flying lamp that shattered on the wall behind him.

"Roxas, please!" the taller blond screeched. Roxas scoffed and mocked him in a squeaky voice,

"_Roxas, please_. Yeah, right!"

"C'mon, Roxas. Just listen to me!" A boom box sailed through the air and Demyx ducked in time for it to slam into the wall and get stuck there.

"Why should I ever listen to _anything_ you tell me?! All you ever do is lie to me! And do you know how I know you're lying? You're goddamn lips are moving!" Roxas screeched, voice rising higher and higher as he neared the end of his rant. A flurry of shirts flew at Demyx, one after another, too fast for him to catch them and they all caught on his head and shoulders. When the barrage ceased, he sighed.

"Are you finished?" he moaned, plucking the shirts off his face. Roxas spun around and glared the hardest glare he'd ever glared.

"No, I am not!" he stomped over to a glass cabinet full of treasures and keepsakes and ripped it open, causing its contents to rattle fiercely on the wood. Roxas began to chuckle mockingly. "Heh... and you know, I didn't even _realize_ that... that this whole time, I was just your little Roxas-puppet on a string!" At this point, Roxas motioned his hands like he was controlling a marionette and his face scrunched up as he squeaked out, "Dance, Roxas, dance!"

He threw back the cabinet door in frustration and the glass broke down into a hundred tiny shards. Demyx recoiled and set his things collected over his body on the floor beside the door. He blinked at the stereo crammed into the wall and decided to leave it be.

"C'mon, Roxas. Please. It's all my fault, okay?"

Roxas scoffed, picking up an item from the shelf; a homemade snow globe with tiny figurines of Roxas and Demyx holding hands inside. Roxas threw coldly it on the ground and erupted into more laughter.

"Oh, believe me. I _know_ whose fault it is. Boy, do I know! You couldn't have possibly thought I blamed _myself_ for your grand fuck up. Oh no. I blame you and your frisky disco that you apparently can't keep in your stupid pants." Roxas took a moment to glance at Demyx's neon orange and yellow parachute pants, then back to his face. "And they _are_ extremely stupid pants."

Demyx opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He sighed and scratched his head.

"Fine. You're right. I am a total a-hole and I deserve to die. So sue me."

"Oh, I'll do more than that! I'll rip off your balls and shove them in your eyes sockets!" Roxas screamed, using both arms to sling everything from the shelf and watch them fall to their destruction on the hardwood floor.

"Roxas, you're being ridiculous! We can fix this. I can fix us!"

"NO. Demyx, just _stop_. There is no 'we' anymore. There is no 'us'. That's it. You CHEATED on me. You cheated on me with some guy I've never even heard of until he left some text in your phone. The phone that _I_ pay the bill for! All I even know about him is that, what? He's some big-shot photographer from the city? No. Just no. I don't need this."

Demyx crossed to a few steps from where Roxas stood. "I'm sorry. It was just one time-"

"How can I believe that? How?! After you've been lying about this man for god knows how long. And how many others could there have been? Why should you tell me? If you didn't tell me about this one, why would you have told me about anyone else?!"

"I'm sorry, Roxas-"

Roxas covered Demyx's mouth with the entirety of his palm. "I know. I know just how _sorry_ you are. And that's why you have to leave." Roxas shoved past Demyx and picked up his bags and things that were thrown at him, then handed them to his ex. Demyx took them with a solemn look on his face. "You need to go now."

Demyx took a breath as Roxas opened the door with a long, high-pitched squeal. Roxas looked at the floor, but Demyx never took his eyes away from him as he passed through the doorframe. And just as he brushed past Roxas, he whispered,

"I really am sorry..." And just before Roxas closed the door on Demyx, he whispered back,

"...me too."

--

With a friendly wave and a peck on the cheek, Axel said good-bye and sent Larxene away from his apartment, never to be called or associated with ever again. That's just how it was. That's the way it would always be -- the only way it could be.

He shut the door noiselessly and grinned at his silver-haired sex god of a roommate, Riku, who was leaning calmly against a wall. When the door was shut finally, Riku grimaced, remembering Larxene, his venomous ex, who had thankfully just exited his presence for what he _hoped_ to be the last time.

"Jesus, _her_? Why _her_, Axel? _Fuck_," Riku moaned, dragging his feet as he crossed into the kitchen. Axel followed, shrugging.

"Hey, you should have known I would get to her eventually. She hangs in the same crowd as Xemnas and Saix and we all know I've been down _that_ road before..."

Riku yanked open the refrigerator and picked out a strawberry. He carefully picked off the green and tossed it into the trash, wiping his mouth on his sleeve.

"Either way, man. That's really wasn't cool. Why you have to go and _fuck_ her?" Riku hissed, licking the final remnants of strawberry from his lips and seating himself at the table. Beside him, Axel took a seat and lit up a cigarette, taking a long drag.

"Well," he began, "I actually went in looking for Zexion, but I turned around and somehow ended up leaving with Larxene..."

Riku snatched the cancer stick from Axel and took a couple of short puffs, coughing raggedly directly after. Axel chuckled.

"I thought you quit?"

"I did," he responded, handing it back.

"Right," Axel answered quickly. For a great long moment, they sat in silence save for the sounds of Axel's long inhales and the whir of the air conditioner somewhere in the background.

"Hey, did you know Larxene's real name is Beatrice?" Axel asked finally. Riku's eyes rolled over to eye him stupidly, before smiling just barely to the point of visibility and then lolled back to his previous position. There was another long period of silence. Neither had the courage to be the first to speak, or else neither had anything good to say. Eventually, Axel was the one to speak up for the second time.

"Riku... why don't you go out with me tonight? Hmm? We can get drunk off our asses and find us a couple of hot guys... I haven't had me a good guy in awhile..." Axel suggested, nudging his friend's shoulder.

"I don't think so, Axel. You know that's not how I... do things anymore."

Axel scoffed. "Buddy, listen; every person that wants to be with you, is NOT Larxene. You need to have fun. There's only one thing you have to know about that: there are good lays, and there are bad lays. That's all there is to any of it. Period." Axel nodded as he spoke, and when he finished, he took another puff. Riku's eyebrows furrowed.

"No, Axel. It isn't. Life isn't all about sex for all of us, you know. There are other things to live for."

"Like what? Love?" Axel grinned at his own joke and put out his cigarette. Riku remained silent. Axel's eyes widened and he began to laugh. "Ha! I'm right, ain't I? Man, I can't believe this! So who is it?"

Riku scooted his chair away from Axel. "It's no one. Not anymore."

Axel smacked his forehead. "This is so unlike you. Where's the old Riku I know and love?!" he sighed, epiphany smacking him in the face. "Oh, geeze. It was her! No fuckin wonder you were so peeved! Well, look... How about..." Axel stood in front of Riku, then knelt down on both knees. He peered up through thick, black eyelashes, green eyes piercing Riku straight through, "I could always _show_ you what life is really all about.." he purred, nuzzling against the crotch of Riku's baggy jeans. He pushed Axel off him and scoffed.

"For the 158th time, NO, Axel. I'm _not_ having sex with you!" he replied loudly. Axel got up and followed him, laying his slender arms over Riku's shoulders. He crooked his neck to lap gently at Riku's pale throat.

"C'mon..."

Riku shrugged away. "Dammit, no! Why must you try and rape me?!"

Axel fell off and laughed. "You're just so damn sexy. What else am I supposed to do?" Riku turned around suddenly, smirking as if brilliance had suddenly struck him hard.

"I'll bet..." Riku paused, "No, never mind."

Axel perked up. "What?" Riku dismissed the redhead with the wave of his hand.

"No, no. It's nothing. Forget I said anything."

Axel's bright eyes lit up with excitement. His gaze was full of curiosity. Now he... he just _had_ to know!

"Come on, now, Riku. You've gotta tell me..."

With a sigh and a hidden smile, Riku nodded, turning slyly to face him. "I bet you that in... 100 days, you can't find someone -- anyone -- who you want for more than just sex and a one night stand. AND they have to want you back for the same reason." Impressed with himself, Riku crossed his arms and grinned smugly at his dumbfounded roommate. Confused, Axel attempted to clear up the details.

"So, uh, say I do this little wager of yours... what happens if I win? What do I get out of it?"

"Me."

Startled, Axel stared down his good friend of eleven years. Though he was something Axel had sought after since they were only fifteen, Riku had never displayed any desire to return his affection. And now... a mere 100 days? That's all it took; just a little over three months and he would be suddenly entitled to roam Riku's delicious, muscular body? It was almost _funny_ to the pyromaniac.

"That sounds great, but what's the catch? I mean, you know, what happens if I _can't_ win this bet? What if you win?"

Riku raised his index finger. "Ah. My favorite part. If _I_ win, you have to stop chasing me. That means no licking, groping, humping, following me into the shower, watching me sleep, drawing graphic pictures of what you think it looks like when I masturbate, or any sort of sensual or perverted touching _at all_."

Axel's jaw fell open and he momentarily misplaced his ability to form words. He crossed his arms and pouted, murmuring quietly, "But I like doing all those things..." he stared back up at Riku, decision in his mind final and unchanging, "Fine. You've got a deal."

Riku beamed.

**NS: Hoorah. I'm done with the first chapter, peoplesss. :D Welcome to **_**PERDITION**_**... and stuff. Anyways. Read and review!**


	2. Pet Trams and a Ferret

Hello

"He loves me… He loves me not… He loved you… He loved you NOT… he cheated on you…yea. He cheated on you."

Roxas sat with his legs between the bars of the fence on the balcony of his oversized apartment. He was plucking at the few remaining petals of a daisy he had stolen from the box of them growing on his windowsill. Along with destroying flowers, he was weighing the pros and cons of breaking up with Demyx. Well, at this point, more of the pros than anything. For instance, he was able to have the flowers and potted plants around his place, now that Demyx wasn't there to drown them. He could stay home and have "Roxas time" without worrying if he was paying enough attention to his lover or not. Despite what people might have thought, Demyx was a very demanding partner. He was rather whiny as well.

"Hmph. I feel sorry for that poor sucker who has to deal with Demyx full-time now…" Roxas muttered to himself, throwing the daisy-stem into the pile that was on the ground.

The blonde stood up and walked around his room, looking at all the empty space he had now that he lived alone. All of the pictures that once occupied the wall and some of the spaces on side-tables looked horribly bare. Even his bathroom that once belonged to the two of them seemed unusually, uncluttered.

A wave of sadness washed over Roxas, as the realization hit him. He was still in love with Demyx, and though he was a complete jackass who didn't deserve him, he missed him. He missed the times when Demyx would hold him so close to him; he could smell the chlorine on his body. He missed the trail of kisses Demyx would always leave on his neck... the softness of his lips….

No!

No, he didn't need him! He didn't need a cheating LIAR! All he needed, was a temporary replacement…someone who wouldn't cheat on him, and would love him unconditionally…

He knew exactly what he needed.

"I'll take that one!" Roxas pointed at the small black and white ferret that was chasing the red squeaky ball around in circles.

The blonde had remembered the ferret special he had seen on the Discovery Channel not to long ago, while eating dinner alone while Demyx was at "Work". He had always wanted a pet, but Demyx seemed to be allergic to every known animal in the world. So, with his new freedom to do what he wanted, Roxas had immediately gone out to buy his own ferret. Something that would love him no matter what.

About fifteen minutes later, Roxas had finished filling out the adoption papers, and paid his fee, and was soon out the door to the nearest Pet-Trams with his new partner, Pringles.

Yes, he knew Pringles was a delicious snack food, but somehow, with the small oval shaped patches of white fur that took up most of the ferrets back, Pringles seemed like it fit the ferret perfectly.

As he walked into the pet store Roxas was immediately thrown into a world of chaos, where animals, and overly happy people ruled the land. He tried to make his way over to the "Ferret Fun" isle, but was unsuccessful.

"Hello! Welcome to Pet Trams, may I help you with anything?" The blonde PETA animal warrior from happy hell asked him.

Roxas stood awestruck by the clearly plastered smile of the blonde. He wasn't sure if she wanted to help him find food, or to help him convert religions.

"No thank you. I know where I'm going."

"Are you sure? Pet Trams happens to be the biggest pet store in all of California, and people easily get lost. It would be no problem at all for me to help you find your way." She insisted.

"No really, The 'Ferret Fun' isle is right there. I think I can handle myself." Roxas took a few steps forward, eager to get away from the employee.

"Please sir, No need to be a hero. Everyone gets lost every now and then. Please let me help."

"I said I'm fine." Roxas repeated, his patience tipping.

"Sir, no need to raise your voice. Calm down, and lets talk about it."

"I said I'm FINE. THIS would be raising my voice." Roxas finally snapped.

"Sir, please get a hold of yourself. You're now being a disturbance to the other shoppers." She informed him.

"Could I get some back-up?" She asked quietly into her headset.

"No! No, there is no need for back-up, I just need YOU to get out of my way." The blonde hissed. Roxas tried to push pass her, but was cut off by the rock-hard body of a security man.

"Is there a problem here Shannon?" He asked the girl, his eyes never leaving Roxas.

"This man here seems to enjoy causing a disturbance to the other Pet-Trams shoppers. Could you kindly escort him out Pierce?" She asked, her smile twitching slightly.

"I can escort myself! But, I'm not leaving until I get my damn ferret food!" Roxas yelled, holding his ferret close to his chest.

The security man instantly tried to pull Roxas out towards the door, only to have him pull away and trip over an unknown object.

"Axel! Are you all right? I hope this disgruntled person hasn't hurt you!" Shannon fussed.

Sighting, the security guard crossed his arms and left, obviously thinking the situation was taken care of. Still, Roxas was confused. Who the hell was Axel?

Looking down on the unidentified object he tripped over, and was currently sitting on, he gasped. It was a person.

Scrambling to get to his feet, he forcefully helped pull the red haired stranger up.

"Are you ok? I'm so sorry! These people here were trying to get me to leave, when all I wanted to do was buy some food for Pringles, and so I tried to get away, and then I ran into you! I'm so sorry!" Roxas babbled.

Axel couldn't help but laugh. What a strange boy this was!

"Hey Shannon. I'm fine. Say, why don't you let me take care of this customer here? I've been here enough to be able to help him thoroughly. You should go take a break for a bit. You look tired." He smiled softly, placing a hand on Roxas's shoulder, as he began to lead him slowly towards the "Ferret Fun" isle.

"Oh thank you Axel. I'll do that. See you later!" She called after him, her smile steadily falling.

Roxas felt a small bit of color rise to his cheeks, as the red head didn't remove his hand from around Roxas's shoulders. Not that Roxas minded.

As the two entered the goal isle, Roxas broke away quickly, resisting the urge to hug the food on the shelves. Roxas lifted Pringles up to the food and let him sniff around, though he refused all of it.

"Pringles!!" He moaned. "You have to pick one! I don't want to buy one that's gross, but I don't have all day!" He informed his ferret.

Axel watched silently from the sidelines as Roxas argued over foods with his ferret. At first he thought about asking if the boy wanted to set up a play date at the park for both of their ferrets. His beautiful ferret lady Snickers, the only girl that could always have his heart, would be ecstatic to have a new playmate.

Yes. That would be just great. The boy's ferret was rather handsome too. Come to think of it…so was the boy. As a matter of fact, he was somewhat gorgeous…. Bet winning gorgeous.

Of course! The way to the boy's heart would be through his ferret! But of course, to get to the ferret, he would need to be invited…right?

A smirk formed over Axel's lips, as he grabbed the very generic ferret food off of the shelf. He stepped forward to the boy, interrupting his argument by shoving the food into the boy's chest. Pringles sniffed at it for a moment, before clearly rejecting it.

"Um…Thanks for the suggestion, but He doesn't seem to like it." Roxas thanked Axel, handing it back. Axel refused to take it, shoving it towards him once more.

"It smells like shit, I know this. But despite its outer cover, to ferrets it's delicious. My ferret Snickers hasn't had any complaints. So, how about this; Take it home, give it a try, and if he hates it, Buy him something else. There's no harm in trying." Axel persuaded him.

"As a matter of fact, if he hates it, call me up, and I will take you to buy a new brand myself." He promised, a reassuring smile erupting on his face.

Roxas looked down at Pringles, who looked up with pleading eyes. Roxas knew that the food he was given was a total turn off for his poor ferret, but what could he do? He was clueless when it came to ferrets, and whether or not this man was lying to him, he seemed to be more knowledgeable than himself; who was he to object his proposal?

After a moment of CAREFUL consideration and ignoring Pringle's whimpering, Roxas cam to conclusion.

"Alright. Give me your number, and if something goes wrong, I'll call you. I mean you seem to be the ferret expert." Roxas grinned.

"Excellent. Here's my card. I'll see you around." Axel replied, holding out a black business card with white lettering.

Roxas grabbed the card and stared at it, wondering if it was professional or not…

"Axel.

283-0827.

Get it memorized." Was all it said.

"Um… bye?" Roxas said, making it sound like more of a question.

As the boy watched Axel walk away, he almost considered throwing the card away. He was positive he wouldn't need to call him, even if his ferret wouldn't eat the food. It didn't take two people to buy pet food.

Roxas eyed the bag of generic Ferret food warily, before shaking his head and heading towards the check out line. Lucky for Roxas, an employee had just opened a line, so he was the first one to be checked out. After he paid, it was a short trip home, and a long few hours of trying to get Pringles to eat the ferret food.

"Pringles please! You're going to starve if you don't eat it! And there's no way I'm going to give you human food! You'll throw up or something if I do!"

Sighing, Roxas nearly went to his room to pout, when he saw it.

The very card he almost threw away, sitting on his couch side table.

Reluctantly, he grabbed the phone and the card ad dialed.

"Axel? This is Roxas from the pet store. I think I may need your help."

**TST-- Sorry for the late update! My Internet was down until today! But here it is, the loverly chapter uno! Enjoy!**


	3. Traffic Jam and a Fire Station

**NS: Finally, the wrath returns to my hand. Not sure how long this chapter will take. Of course, we're writing all of this without putting it up for you to see yet anyways. As I've stated, we tend to get behind, so we're stocking up before we put out. :D Enjoy this chapter, in which real interaction begins! Oh! And if you haven't figured it out, Ten-Second-Tom and I switch chapters. As in, I do every other chapter. Yea. We're amazing like that.**

**OMG I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS! ...DUH. :)**

_**100 Days**_**  
Series: Kingdom Hearts  
Pairings: Axel/Roxas  
Rating: R :ninja:  
Start Date: 7/3/08  
Finish Date: 7/16/08  
Inspiration: Midnight plot bunnies**

**  
**_**Chapter 2 - Traffic Jam and a Firestation**_

_Day 2 - Saturday_

Pringles stared up at the strange blond creature that set him down and was running all over the house picking up items and throwing them in closets and under couches.

"Ugh, why don't I ever clean anything?!" he cried, tossing a plastic cup into the sink in the kitchen. He glanced at the growing pile of dishes in the sink and groaned. "Okay, okay. Axel's just not going _in_ the kitchen. That's the end of that." he decided, grabbing handfuls of Fruit Roll-Up wrappers, empty Pop-Tart boxes, and diminished bottles of Vault and shoving them in a huge black bag.

When things were relatively clean, he struggled to tie the bag, then dragged it with much difficulty out the front door, down the walk, and slung it into the garbage can. He turned around and trudged back to the door, wiping sweat from his forehead with his shirt. Just as he opened it, a low-riding bright red truck sped around the corner, heavy rock music blaring out the open windows and pulled into a parking space near his walk, screeching to a stop.

The person inside lurched forward, then grinned at Roxas, pulling the key out of the ignition. He climbed out of the vehicle and pushed a button on his key ring, the locks of the truck slamming down.

"Hey, Roxas. What's up?"

Before he knew it, the door to his home was closing behind them and again, Pringles stared up at him with eyes full and wide--_hungry_ for lack of a better word.

"Oh, don't look at me. Go eat your food, already!"

Pringles glanced warily at the bowl of dry brown chunks and whimpered. Roxas sighed. "Do you see?!"

"So he won't eat Petrams 'Eat-Em-Ups', huh?" Axel laughed. "I was afraid this might happen. Come here. I wanna show you something."

Axel had taken up a spot on the couch so Roxas took a seat on the coffee table directly in front of him. As soon as he sat down, Axel began unzipping his jacket. Roxas's eyes widened. Axel shook out of the jacket and unbuttoned the top three buttons of his shirt.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Roxas demanded, standing up, tripping, and falling backwards onto the table. The redhead stood and towered over the blond, undoing another button. He smiled devilishly, reached into his shirt... and pulled out something dark and furry. He placed it gently on Roxas' chest and grinned.

"This... is my baby-girl, Twixy. She's my always and forever," he explained, sitting back down. Roxas sat up slowly, and picked up the fluffy ball that was nuzzling into his chest.

It was another ferret.

Pringles head popped up and he scurried over to them, standing up on his back legs, leaning on the table and sniffing with all his might.

"Can I let her down...?" Roxas asked cautiously.

"Yeah, it's cool."

Therefore, Roxas did so and the two ferrets ran in circles around each other, sniffing and nudging. Axel reached into his pocket and pulled out an enclosed palm. He made little tsking sounds with his mouth, calling Twixy over. She trotted right over as he lowered his hand to her and opened it to reveal a portion of food she began munching on immediately.

"Wha--? How'd you do that?"

"Simple. It's Friskies." Roxas's mouth fell open.

"What?! Cat food?! And... Wait a minute! You told me to buy this crappy ferret food! Why did you do that if you knew Pringles wouldn't eat it?!"

Axel shrugged. "There's always a good chance. Most people don't know ferrets hate the food designed for them. They end up medicating their poor pets when all they need is a little Friskies." Roxas glanced back at the ferrets and observed that Twixy was trotting around Pringles with her bottom stuck up in the air, almost daring Pringles to come and get her. His gaze returned to Axel and noticed a startling resemblance as he poked out his muscular chest and swayed his body when he moved so that you just _had_ to look at him.

Shaking free of his hypnotic state, Roxas swallowed hard and grabbed his keys.

"So I guess we better head back to Petrams, huh?"

Axel leaned down and scooped Twixy in his arms. "I would leave her here, but she's friskier than you would think," he chuckled and petted her head as she scrambled onto his shoulder and watched Pringles as they exited the house and closed the door behind them.

Roxas would have taken Pringles with him, he really would have, but the little brown fuzz ball would just have to get used to being left and the sooner, the better.

"So... my car or your truck?" Roxas asked nervously, not sure if he liked the idea of riding alone in any small space with someone who was practically a stranger. Although, he had already invited him into his home at this point, so what was one more act of pure stupidity?

Axel stole a glance at Roxas' compact blue Accord and snickered. "Uh, my truck sounds good," he decided instantly. He unlocked the doors and slid into the driver's seat with ease, dropping Twixy in the seat directly behind him. On the other side, Roxas jerked open the door and had to put his weight on the step below the door to pull himself into the truck. The redhead smiled to himself at this slightly hilarious act.

After the door was pulled closed behind him, Axel cranked it up and the music started back up, shaking everything including Roxas' eyeballs. He blinked quickly a few times, adjusting to the ludicrous volume being pumped into his eardrums mercilessly. They pulled out onto the road and headed towards downtown, a rumble in the skies neither of them could hear, up ahead in the same direction.

Roxas had unconsciously slid to the very edge of the seat, pressed almost completely against the door. His hands were interlaced in his lap and his gaze shifted between the world outside the window and the few inches left between himself and the spread, skinny, nonchalant legs of his escort. Axel's right hand lay on the leg of his jeans, tapping in tune with the music, as well as bobbing his head in the same rhythm. Axel had pushed his sunglasses up above his forehead, holding a few strands of hair in place.

_'What's his deal? How can he just sit there and look so... so cool?! What does he want with me? Why would he help me? ...Oh no! What if he wants to rape me?! Or kill me?! Or... No! What if he wants to attack my plants?!'_ Roxas wondered angrily, eyebrows furrowing, thoughts racing. Axel, finally catching on, cocked his eyebrow and reached over with his free hand towards Roxas.

"Hey, man. Are you ok-"

"Don't kill my plants!" Roxas screamed without thinking, shielding his face with his hands in the poorest excuse for self-defense in recorded history. Axel drew back, planting both hands back on the steering wheel.

"Uh... excuse me...?"

Roxas settled back down in his bubble alone and looked away, face pink with embarrassment. "Ne... never mind."

After a very unsettling ten minutes of silence, the truck began to lose momentum. Roxas sat up slightly and stared out the window.

"Why are we slowing down?"

Axel shrugged. "Some sort of traffic jam or something..." At that point, the truck began to inch along the highway for another fifteen minutes before they came to the source or the problem. There was some sort of a benefit or something taking place. "What the fuck is the 'Look Both Ways Before You Pose' benefit?!" Axel demanded, slamming his palm down on the steering wheel.

People were everywhere, including crossing the street at inconvenient times. There were cameras and backdrops posted up in various places, some facing odd directions and angles. A man--or maybe woman--with flowing silver hair caught Roxas' eye as they crept by. He held a camera in his hand and was waving hurriedly for another person to come over to his station. The whole thing confused the young blond entirely. He glanced warily over at Axel.

"So... what do you do?" Roxas asked with genuine curiosity.

"Huh?"

"For a living. What's your job?"

"Oh. Just... stuff. Y'know. How about you?"

Roxas stared at his lap. "I'mamodel." he muttered quickly.

"What was that?"

Roxas took a deep breath and then sighed. "I'm a model."

Axel's eyes doubled in size. "What--really?" Roxas nodded, and then proceeded to stare at the ceiling. "Hey, how come you never look me in the face?" Roxas shrugged.

"I dunno," Roxas lied. "How much longer till we get there?"

The traffic had just picked back up speed and they were finally nearing stores. Roxas heaved a sigh of relief; his adventure with a stranger was almost halfway over.

--

A bag full of cat food crinkled in Roxas' arms, the sky darkening above him, as he trotted happily back to Axel's truck. Beside him walked Axel with a smile on his face and a small furry head poking out of his jacket. The food was thrown into the backseat, along with Twixy, as Axel instructed her _not_ to chew through the packaging...again.

It would be only seconds later that they would discover Axel's 32,000 truck refusing to start. They both climbed back out and Axel popped the hood. He drew back from the roaring metal immediately, realizing he had no idea what to do. He reached in anyways and tried to move some things around, face full of concentration.

"You want me to help you--"

"No. I got this." It was as if Axel was desperate to be a manly figure next to Roxas. Several minutes passed during which Axel failed to get anything fixed. Again the rumble in the sky roared overhead, only this time the two of them heard it just in time to feel two, then three, then ten drops fall over them until they were both soaked completely.

Axel's shoulders slumped, his hair collecting an inhuman amount of water and falling down his back. It stuck to his shirt and face and neck, making him look just like a kitten in bathwater. He sighed and leaned against the open hood of his vehicle as a sleek sliver car sped by them, splashing a huge amount of water over the two of them.

The car breaked suddenly and backed up slowly, rolling down its window as it reached Axel and Roxas. Shiny silver hair inside gave the man inside away instantly. Axel's face lit up.

"Riku! I'm so glad to see-" he began just as the silverette burst into uncontrollable laughter at the combination of the smoke hissing out of his roommate's expensive car and the hair matted down like a wet, frightened cat. Still laughing, Riku rolled up the window and sped away, making Axel's face fall instantly.

Roxas opened his mouth to ask who that was, but Axel beat him to it as he _unsuspciously_ stated, "Who the fuck was that? I have no idea who that was. Do I have something on my face?"

As Axel pouted, Roxas reached over and quickly tweaked a few things within the motor and he knew it was fixed. He smiled cutely and patted Axel on the shoulder, his own hair drooping over into his eyes.

"Maybe we should head home?" Roxas asked innocently. Axel's gaze dropped to the height of the younger boy and he smiled back.

"That'd be great, but... the truck kind of won't start."

"Hmm... no. I think that last thing you did fixed it."

Roxas was stared at suspiciously for a long moment before Axel toed over to the open door of the driver's side and leaned in to crank the engine. His face lit up.

"It works! Yes! I'm totally the man," Axel declared to the parking lot, a triumphant grin plastered across his cheeks. Roxas gave a small smile and climbed into the other side, keeping this small victory to himself.

Axel changed the CD to something softer, but still rock. It had puzzling lyrics like, "Underneath the bridge/top has sprung a leak/and the animals I've trapped/have all become my pets". It scared him just a little, but it was just music.

Axel took a different route back, one that avoided highways and went straight through town. It was dark and rainy, but up ahead on the left side of the road was a small building that was brightly lit. There were lights strung all along the outside and bunches of balloons were tied to poles in the grass around it.

As they came up on it, Axel began to slow. Roxas lurched forward, straning against his seatbelt.

"Why are we stopping again?" he asked slowly, just wanting to get home to his ferret, who was probably going insane with boredom, and was hopefully not eating Roxas' couches.

Axel groaned, "I really don't want to go, but... I have to pop in for a few minutes. You know, make an appearence and whatever."

"An appearence at what? What are you talking about?"

Axel sighed, leaning forward and resting his chin on the steering wheel, barely murmuring, "The Annual Firefighters Calender Party."

Roxas tried very hard to withhold a laugh. "So what..." snicker "month are you?"

Axel smacked his head on the wheel as he flicked on his turning signal, "May."

Roxas snickered some more, a little more comfortable with Axel at this point. "Nice." The redhead turned left and pulled up in a parking space. Axel shut off the engine and exited the car, pulling the back of his shirt up over his head and ripping a bright yellow umbrella from underneath the driver's seat. He quickly rushed over to Roxas' side and just as he slammed the door, the umbrella appeared over his head and away from Axel's.

They hurried inside and Axel's popped the umbrella closed, it setting by the door. Axel let down his shirt.

The music blared around them. It was something light and danceable, but still very loud. There were a lot of people standing in a few different groups, talking and laughing, a few of them dancing. They were almost all males and most of them were attractive.

"Don't worry. We're only staying a minute."

"It's okay. I've gotta go to the bathroom."

"Excuse me?"

Roxas mumbled, "Um, the bathroom?"

Axel leaned towards Roxas, "What? I can't hear you over the music."

"I'VE GOT TO TINKLE." Half the party paused to stare at the short blond. Another blond of small stature popped out of a large crowd and smiled warmly.

"Roxas!"

His red face looked up slowly only to by greeted an enormous hug brought on by one of his best friends, Tidus.

"Oh! Tidus!"

Tidus linked his arm with Roxas and grinned, "Come on. I've gotta go potty, anyways." Tidus gasped, "Oh my god. Potty party." Tidus grinned despite himself. Roxas rolled his eyes, used to Tidus' special brand of humor. After they made it to and completed use of the bathroom, they were washing their hands side-by-side and Tidus smiled as always.

"So what are you doing here? Especially with _Axel_?"

Roxas shrugged. "I met him yesterday at Petrams and stuff. We went on a cat food run today." Tidus grabbed a handful of paper towels and began drying off on them.

"I didn't know you had a cat."

"I don't. I have a ferret," Roxas explained nonchalantly. Tidus cocked his head to the side. Roxas wiped his wet hands on his shirt and they exited the bathroom and back into the party. Axel walked straight up to them, ready to leave.

"Alright Roxas. I'm all done here. Let's bounce." Axel suggested eagerly, glancing towards the exit. Roxas looked around, taking in the scene.

"I dunno. Tidus is here and I haven't gotten to hang out with him for a while... I think I'll stick around for a bit. But you can go. I'm sure I can catch a ride home with Tidus. Right?" he looked to his friend for an answer, who nodded eagerly. Axel narrowed his eyes.

"Hmm. Well... I do enjoy parties, so I guess I could learn to enjoy this one too... Anyways, how do you know The Tidal wave?"

Roxas drew back, "What's that?"

"What-- Tidus the Tidal wave? Mr. February? Duh."

Roxas gawked at his dimwitted friend, "...really?" Tidus beamed.

"Why, yes I am. Isn't that cool?"

Roxas looked at Axel, then at Tidus, then at the party all around him, and promptly fell into a fit of laugher, which coaxed his friends to follow suit.

_Hours Later..._

"Y'know... I uh... uh... uhhhh..." Axel took a sip of his martini, "Uh... I think you're REALLY cute..." he slurred, hanging his arm over Roxas' shoulder, breathing heavily in his face. Roxas choked on the rancid alcohol breath. Axel had been drinking _hard_ for a good three hours and was officially drunk off his ass. Or at least drunk off his pants, as Tidus had to chase him around and hold his pants up several times while the disoriented redhead complained about it being 'soooo hot in this building'.

They say you become an extension of yourself while you're drunk, that you are like yourself, only more so. If that was any clue as to Axel's inner self, he was _scaring_ Roxas. He was hanging all over most of the people in the room, trying to take his clothes off, and putting his hands all over the people he was hanging on.

He was, at the moment, barely standing up, with only Roxas to support him. "You're..." Axel began, but that sentence would never be completed as shortly after it was uttered, Axel fell face-first onto the solid, tiled ground.

--

Roxas returned from his second trip into his house, this time carting a little brown ferret and a big bag of Friskies. He closed his front door behind him and set the cat food by the door, then lay Twixy next to Pringles where he was curled on the cushion of his loveseat. Sighing, he reached into a closet and pulled out a blue blanket, laying it over Axel's passed out form.

He'd had to ask Tidus' help to drag him to the truck, then by himself into the house and on the couch. He created a crudely drawn map of his house and laid it on the table by the couch, as he knew Axel would wake up eventually and need to use it, whether to puke, or to piss.

Helping the drunken male further, he plastered pieces of orange construction paper with arrows, pointing him in the direction of said bathroom. On the door of such, he had even put up a sign that read 'BATHROOM' in bold black letters.

Walking towards his bedroom, Roxas yawned and sighed. He collapsed in his bed and glanced at the clock one final time before falling into a world of dreams.

11:59 PM

**NS: WOOT! LONG ASS CHAPTER! ...don't expect them to all be this long, this is a couple pages longer than usual... Oh, and those lyrics were 'Something in the Way' by Nirvana. Enjoy.**


	4. Sick Days and a Movie

Roxas was the type of person who, when the sun came in through his blinds, would smash a pillow over his face and sink even dee

Roxas was the type of person who, when the sun came in through his blinds, would smash a pillow over his face and sink even deeper into the blankets. He was most definitely _not_ a morning person. This is why he liked his job. He enjoyed being a model, because most of the photographers in his business were lazy, and didn't like to get up before noon. This of course, gave him the ok to sleep in as well. So, naturally, he took advantage of that.

It was early Wednesday morning, and the sun was just beginning to stretch its rays into Roxas's room. The birds that called the trees outside of his house home, chirped rather loudly, in some obnoxious tone. If it had been like every other morning of his life, he probably would have said some incoherent curse word under his breath as he pulled two or three pillows over his face. He might not have even woken up from his deep sleep.

It was too bad this wasn't just some ordinary morning.

Instead of the sunlight and the sound of chirping birds that usually woke him up, it was the sound of running, flushing, and vomiting. Not necessarily in that order. The urge to just block out the sounds washed over Roxas, while the need to get up and attend to his sick friend pushed against Roxas's heart.

Damn his too sensitive heart.

With a sigh, and one of his incoherent swears, Roxas flung himself out of his bed, almost knocking Pringles off the end. He stood, walking over to his dresser, pulling out a new pair of black boxers, and a white t-shirt. Throwing the two items on, he didn't even bother with his hair, knowing it would take too much time to try and manage it. Or at least make it look like it was manageable.

Roxas picked up his dirty clothes and threw them into the strategically placed hamper near the bathroom door, before walking out of his room all together.

As the boy walked down the hallway, he watched his step carefully, hoping that the signs he had made for Axel were seen. It wouldn't be fun to clean up someone else's vomit- even if it was just alcohol. Roxas picked up his pace a bit, confused as to why he was so eager to get to Axel…. Well, maybe not eager. More like anxious.

When he reached the living room where he had set Axel down on the couch, he let out a small-relieved sigh as noticed no sign of blown chunks. The only thing he found, was a heavily breathing Axel. Roxas tiptoed slowly over to the covered and slightly shivering Axel, sitting down on the floor next to his head. He didn't expect Axel to move, or show any other sign of life aside from breathing, but to his surprise, the redhead turned to face him. Despite the few drops of sweat running down his face, and his voluminous hair dying down, he didn't look like complete shit. Somehow, he managed to retain most of his cuteness, despite being hung-over and throwing up.

With a weak and somewhat pained smirk, Axel opened his mouth to speak.

"I'm a little embarrassed. I don't usually get hammered on the first date."

Roxas gasped.

"First date? You're kidding right?" He said in a panic.

"I didn't mean to make you think that it was a date! I'm so sorry!" Roxas apologized frantically.

Axel looked curiously at Roxas…before bursting out in laughter.

"I was only kidding. Geez Roxie, lighten up." He chuckled.

"Roxie?" Roxas asked, suddenly angered. If Axel weren't already in some form of pain, Roxas would have kicked his teeth in.

"What? Don't you like that nickname?" Axel asked innocently.

Roxas took a moment to mull this over. Did he, as a man, enjoy being called Roxie? Sure he was gay, and sure he was more feminine than the average Joe, but did he like his name to be turned into the name of a female's clothing line?

" Sure. Call me Roxie."

Axel laughed as much as his raspy throat would let him, before starting into a coughing fit.

Roxas sighed. Standing, he walked into his kitchen and over to his cup cabinet. He decided on a plastic cup, in case Axel got up to fast from his place on the couch and knocked it over. He would rather have to clean up spilt water, then spilt water and glass shards. Roxas brought the blue plastic cup to his fridge water filter, and filled the cup to the top. Grabbing a straw out of the straw container by his stove, he walked back into the living room and set the cup on the side-table next to Axel.

"Aw, thanks buddy. But I don't plan to be here any longer. I should get home so I don't bug you anymore. I wouldn't want to run off a new friend this soon." He smirked.

"Oh no you're not. You're not going anywhere until I'm sure you're not going to have to pull over and puke every two seconds." Roxas told him, using his stern-voice. Oh how Roxas loved to use his stern-voice. It wasn't often that it was needed. The last time he used it, was on Demyx…

"Hey!" Axel called, breaking Roxas's trance.

"Huh?

"Come back to earth will ya'? I asked if you wanted to watch a movie then? You must have at least one movie we could watch here, until you're satisfied that I'm well enough to function properly." Axel suggested.

"I suppose a movie would be fine. Any requests? I might have it." Roxas told him.

"How about you pick your favorite."

"Ha. If you say so." Roxas grinned.

**Woah! Scene skip!**

"Is it possible for this movie to get any sappier?" Axel mumbled.

"SHUT UP!" Roxas yelled, shoving a pillow in Axel's face.

The two were sitting side by side on the couch under the same blanket (much to Roxas's dismay) watching favorite movie.

_**How to Lose a Guy in Ten Days**_

Roxas was trying his hardest to enjoy the movie as much as possible, but it was very difficult when his red haired friend was constantly criticizing it.

"Are you kidding me? It's so obvious that she's going to end up in love with him.

One.

"A love Fern? Hahaha. That's fucking retarded."

Two.

" That gold dress is hideous."

Three. He's out.

Roxas reached for the DVD remote; pressing pause as soon as he picked it up. Turning towards the rather confused Axel, he narrowed his eye.

"I happen to LOVE that gold dress. In fact; if I didn't find it extremely uncomfortable and odd at the same time to wear one, I would go and BUY that dress and WEAR it all the time!" Roxas fumed.

Axel blinked a few times; shocked that Roxas could muster that kind of rage. With this sudden interesting outburst, Axel was sure that this relationship would be worth trying. It wouldn't be difficult to win him over, and if he tried hard enough, he would be banging Riku within the next two/three months.

" I bet YOU could make it look good…" Axel whispered.

Roxas wasn't sure how to react to that. Axel had a pitiful expression playing on his face, and it almost made Roxas want to hug him. Instead, he averted his attention back to the television.

It was about an hour into the movie, when Roxas could hear soft snores coming from the opposite side of the couch. He wasn't sure if he wanted to get up and go to his own room to finish the movie, taking the risk of waking him, or If he wanted to deal with the snoring.

Before Roxas had a chance to decide, he heard Axel shift some, before falling head first on to Roxas's lap.

If someone would have seen them, they might have thought this romantic…

Unless of course they could hear Roxas's thoughts. In which case, they would think it extremely irritating. Roxas leaned back into the couch, moving as little as possible. He didn't want to hear whatever smart remark Axel would come up with if he woke up.

Roxas tried his hardest to concentrate on the movie, despite the hot breath that hit his stomach every few seconds- his main distraction. Shifting his gaze down onto Axel, the urge to stroke his hair arrived. He knew that it was something he shouldn't want to do willingly, but he was finding it extremely difficult to pass up the chance. When was the next time an opportunity like this would show up? Well, one that he would be able to take without being conned into some kind of date. Though he had consumed a few drinks at the party (though clearly less than Axel), he could still remember Axel's confession. It wasn't the most conventional way to confess your attraction to someone, but it's not like he could ask for a re-do.

Sighing heavily, Roxas decided the chance was to good to pass up.

Carefully lifting his hand in the air, he brought it down slowly on Axel's fluff. It was soft! He had assumed it would be kind of rough because of the hair gel he must have to use, but it felt like satin; as if he didn't use any product. Roxas spread his fingers out, stroking his friend's hair lightly. This was surprisingly relaxing to him…he could only imagine what it might have felt like to Axel, had he been awake.

Roxas continued stroking Axel's hair, letting his gaze fall onto the lids of his sleeping eyes.

He was cute.

As much as he hated to admit it, Axel was cute.

There was no way in hell they would ever be more than friends, especially this soon, but maybe it was worth something for him to admit he was cute.

'_I wonder if he thinks I'm cute….' _Roxas thought curiously.

Did it matter though?

Probably not…

"That feels nice…" a voice whispered.

Jumping slightly, Roxas removed his hand and placed it over his chest.

Axel had nearly caused him a heart attack. Here he was, lost in thought, stroking Axel's silky hair, when all of a sudden, he has to break the silence.

"Well don't get used to it. I was just curious to how it felt…" Roxas mumbled, his voice dripping with irritation.

"It took you fifteen minutes to feel it? You could have another feel if you want…" Axel muttered, not opening his eyes.

Roxas averted his eyes to the television screen once again. He wanted to say something smart back, but he knew he had been caught. It would be pointless.

"Just shut up and go back to sleep." Roxas ordered.

Yawning, Axel nuzzled deeper into Roxas's lap.

"Whatever you say Roxie…."

**TST-- Thanks for reading. Reviews are appreciated!! **


	5. Lunch Dates and a Stay at Home Day

**NS: This chapter is more of a filler. It's to give us something simple to write while we plan for future stuff and for character development. Now you'll get to learn about them a little more and there is a bit of a giveaway. Some foreshadowing.**

**OMG I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS! ...DUH. :)  **_**100 Days**_** Series: Kingdom Hearts Pairings: Axel/Roxas Rating: R :ninja: Start Date: 7/17/08 & 8/7/08 Finish Date: 8/12/08 Inspiration: Midnight plot bunnies **

 _**Chapter 4 - Lunch dates and a Stay-at-home-day**_

_Day 4 - Monday_

"Shouldn't you be at work, Axel? They called and asked if you were coming in, so I told them I thought you were sick." Riku called through the house as the Discovery Channel blared in front of him. Somehow, it always managed to suck him into the animal specials and history lessons. It was Monday morning and that usually meant Axel was gone by 9 am, but it was past 10:30 and he hadn't even gotten out of bed yet.

Groggily, Axel called back a mixture of garbled speech that may or may not have included something like, 'five more hours'. Riku sighed and shook his head, turning back to his programming.

At approximately 11 am, an alarm sounded in Axel's room. It was blaringly loud and went off for a good five minutes before Axel groaned loudly and threw it against the opposite wall, at which point the siren ceased completely. Hair resembling that of Sweeney Todd, only longer and bright red, Axel waddled out of his room and into the kitchen.

"Mornin' Ku," Axel mumbled and dug around the refrigerator for suitable sustenance. "We got anymore Toaster Strudel things?" he asked absently before reappearing moments later with a slice of cheesecake. "Never mind. This works too."

At that moment, four feet scurried into the kitchen, scratching noisily along the floor. Twixy stared up at Axel with pleading eyes. Axel smiled and lifted his ferret into the air, nuzzling their noses before setting her on his shoulder. He rummaged through a cabinet and found a bag of Friskies, then proceeded to feed her, leaving her in the kitchen floor to feast.

Axel took a bite of his cheesecake and walked out from behind the kitchen counter and into Riku's line of sight. Riku narrowed his eyes at his roommate's 'outfit' of a blue button-down, left unbuttoned, and hello kitty boxers.

"Why are you wearing my clothes, Axel?" he asked, mildly annoyed. Axel shrugged and took a bite of the dessert.

"They're not yours."

Riku looked skeptical. "That's strange because I bought that same exact shirt, and I got boxers just like those last Christmas."

Axel was almost grinning. "Weird."

"So where'd you get them, then?" Riku asked, resting his chin on his hand. Axel took another big bite of the cheesecake.

"Found 'em."

"I bet. So _where_ exactly did you find them?"

Axel finished his makeshift breakfast and wiped his mouth. "In the washer."

"Axel, dammit! Those are my clothes and you know it! Give them back!" Riku demanded, sticking out his bottom lip at a failed attempt at looking furious.

"Well, if you insist..." Axel muttered as he took the hem of the boxers in his hands and yanking them downwards. Riku paled and hid his face with his hands.

"Axel! Put your pants back on!" 

"Ah-ha! So they _are_ mine!" Axel laughed and pulled them back up, then plopped down beside Riku. Red in the face and still trying to straighten himself out (no pun intended), Riku cleared his throat.

"So why the hell did you get up so late? You do have a job to attend, you know."

In response, Axel yawned loudly. "I was up all night."

Riku smirked. "With Roxas?"

"Correct."

"Tsk tsk. I see you've failed the first man. Moving on to the second tomorrow?" the silverette asked smugly. Axel blinked at his roommate.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Well, I mean, the bet was that you couldn't want them for just sex and after surviving for, oh..." Riku stared at his imaginary watch "twenty minutes, I'm pretty sure that's all he was to you. I told you I was going to win, and I will."

"Dude, what the hell! I didn't have sex with him, geeze! I'm trying to uphold the bet and this one... he's making it very easy to do so. As far as I can tell, he's not at all interested in sex. Apparently he just broke up with some Demyx guy that cheated on him and we haven't even been on an official date yet."

"Pssht. When has that ever stopped you?"

Axel rolled his eyes. "You're cruel, do you know that?" Riku shrugged.

"So what's the plan, Mr. Stud muffin?" Riku asked, clicking the TV off. The redhead procured a cigarette from seemingly nowhere and lit it, taking a drag.

"I have to have a _plan_, now? Geeze. Will the madness ever end?" he asked sardonically.

"So you think he could be _the one_?"

Axel scoffed. "The one what? The one to help me win the bet, maybe. I hope so. I plan to put a lot of effort into him. He had damn well better appreciate it. But _the one_. As in, forever? I doubt it. He's too quiet and reserved for me to be making life plans with. He's more like a good lay, or a boyfriend at best."

"Maybe that's what you really need, though. Someone who's your complete opposite, I mean. Someone to calm you down. I'm really worried about you, Axel. I just know you're gonna go do something stupid and not come back to me. You're just too reckless."

These statements struck Axel somehow. Suddenly, he realized that his actions weren't only affecting himself. But did it really matter? Either way, he would still probably continue to do what he wanted and not what someone else might have wanted for him anyways. He tried to shake away the feeling with some Axel-style sarcasm.

"Aw, little Riku is worried about me? That's adorable."

The blush on Riku's face that had recently faded returned in an instant. "Oh shut up. Why do you have to be so stupid?" Axel flashed his silverette friend a grin.

"That's what I'm best at."

Rolling his eyes, Riku pulled the lever on his recliner down and lay backwards. "Whatever. Idiot." he paused. "Hey, what time did you get in last night?"

Running his hand up through his hair, Axel snorted, "More like _this morning_. It was around one when I got here, but I couldn't sleep, even then. So I got out of bed and did some laundry-which is where I found your clothes I am currently occupying-and watched some special on the Discovery Channel about ferrets. Oh, and if you haven't already noticed, all the strawberries are gone. My bad."

"Ugh. Believe me. I noticed."

--

"This lunch was a really great idea, Sora. I mean what with Axel inserting himself into my life lately... I don't think I've seen the end of it though," Roxas brooded, sipping his hot tea slowly. Across the table, Sora choked on his peach smoothie, falling into a coughing fit. "What the hell?! Sora, are you okay?!"

Sora held his hand up in protest, wiping discarded smoothie from his lips, "Sorry, sorry. I got a little distracted at 'Axel inserting himself'. Forgive me for being so presumptuous," he laughed, licking refreshment from the rim of his cup. Roxas scoffed.  "You filthy thing, you." Roxas scolded, and proceeded to smack Sora with a balled up napkin. With a wave of his hand, Sora prodded Roxas to continue.

"Do go on with this magnificent tale."

Roxas sighed, "So anyways, I really don't know what I'm going to do with him. Sure, it's been like four days since I met him, but... I saw him all three of those days. This is the first break I've gotten!"

"Is he really all that bad? He doesn't really sound like such a bad person to me... He took you to the store, showed you which food to buy for your ferret-- which I think was a terrible idea, by the way. You know nothing about ferrets! What were you thinking? Anyways, he even paid for it! Then he took you to a party, much needed on your behalf, I must say. Roxas-darling, you've been bound a bit too tightly here lately. And don't even _try_ to tell me that yesterday wasn't enjoyable, because you spent the _entire_ day with him, if not more, and hung out. When is the last time you watched a movie besides then, hm? That's what I thought. I say this Axel guy is just exactly what you need to bring some LIFE back to your life!"

Dumbfounded and clearly outdone, Roxas sat completely still, staring at his proud friend, and slurped his tea noisily. Was his life really so boring? So sheltered and protected that he didn't even have time for a movie? Thinking about it, it had been months since he saw a movie and nearly a year since he had been to the theatre. It wasn't even that he had too much work to do, either. It was just that when he was with Demyx, he convinced him to stay home and never go anywhere fun. Anywhere where there was a risk of something happening...

...or maybe it was just to keep him away from the fun so that Demyx could hog it all for himself. Keep him away from his other romances and flings. Roxas shuddered. He dated Demyx for a year and a half and at no point during that time had he ever even had the chance to introduce him to his best friend.

"What was I thinking..." Roxas murmured, stirring the tea in his cup around with his finger. Sora looked up from the table.

"What was that?"

Roxas shook his head, "Nothing. Just thinking about what a bad idea he was."

"Who? Axel? Oh, Roxas! You didn't screw him yet did you?!" Sora moaned.

Roxas wretched up his face, "What- no! I'm talking about Dem-"

"I'm heeerrrreee!" A loud, high-pitched voice squeaked, running over to the table and plopping down. Shopping bags filled both his arms to the brim and they slid off slowly to the floor.

"Tidus! You made it!" Sora exclaimed and leaned over to give him a quick hug.

"Well, of _course_ I made it! I told you I would and I did! Just had to make a couple of stops at a few certain two-comma-type stores... but now I'm done and I'm all yours!" Tidus giggled cutely and waved over a waitress.

"Um, no offense but, Tidus, what the hell are you doing here?" Roxas questioned, eyes narrowed.

"Sora-bear invited me, silly."

Roxas took the time to shoot a quick glare from the corner of his eye. Roxas was not one to enjoy surprises, especially involving extra people. With Axel inviting himself right into his life like he was, he was already uncomfortable enough.

The waitress had made it to the table and Tidus smiled brightly up at her. She was medium-height and very pretty. Shiny brown hair curved in a slight wave around her chin. She smiled cutely, holding her pen and pad up, ready to take Tidus' order. In fact, if Roxas wasn't so obviously _gay_, he might have asked her for her name--

"May I ask your name?" Tidus asked the woman nonchalantly. Confused, Roxas cocked his head to the side and observed.

"You may. It's Yuna. And yours would be...?" Her voice only complimented her face.

"I'm Tidus-" 

"The Tidal wave!" Sora interrupted, grinning. Yuna giggled.

"That's cute."

Red danced across Tidus's cheeks. Under the table, he grabbed Sora's thigh and squeezed as hard as he could. It was as if in the presence of this _female_ Tidus had taken on an entirely new persona.

"Ignore him. I'm Tidus."

"Alright Tidus. What will you have?"

He smirked devilishly, "What do you recommend?"

"Anything. It's all good here."

"Surprise me."

Yuna raised an eyebrow and nodded, heading back to the kitchen. Roxas slapped Tidus's arm playfully.

"What was _that_?" He demanded. Apparently, Tidus had reverted back to his normal self.

"Whatcha talkin about, Roxy?" He asked cutely. Roxas twitched. Not that again.

"Please... _don't_ call me that," Roxas pleaded with a shudder. Sora jumped suddenly.

"Oh! I almost forgot! Roxas, you know that secret man I've been seeing for awhile, now? Well... I finally got him to agree to a double date! Sooo we're going out to dinner on Saturday. You come, too. And bring your new little man-friend."

"What?! No way! He'll think its like a real date!"

"Um, yeah. Because it will be. Shut up and do it."

Roxas let his head fall to the table. "...fine."

**NS: YAY! All done! Virtual food of your choosing to anyone who wants to guess who Sora's secret boyfriend is!**


	6. Beach Days and a Heart

**Tom's chapter. Go.**

Roxas woke up on his off day to the sweet sound of his overly loud telephone. Roxas would have liked to just ignore it, except Pringles was going crazy over the sound. Yes, one thing Roxas had learned about his newly adopted companion, was that any loud obnoxious noise that went off at random moments, scared him. This included:

-Things dropping

-Toilets flushing

-Phones ringing

-Tidus talking

-And Roxas assumed, bed rocking.

Not that any beds had been, or will be rocking any time soon.

Roxas threw his legs over the side of his bed and walked over to his vanity where his room phone was placed. He had yet to move it to his bedside table.

Roxas picked it up and placed it to his ear.

"..'ello?" he asked groggily.

"Yo, Roxy. It's Axel."

Fantastic.

"Hey Axel…'sup?"

"Well, I was wondering if you could meet me at the pier at noon? Oh! You can! Sweet! It's a date. See you then!" Axel rambled, before hanging up the phone.

Oh! Had he just forced a date on Roxas? Ugh. What a way to start the day.

Before Roxas had any time to set the phone down, it started ringing again, setting Pringles off as well.

"Axel? IT'S NOT A DATE!" Roxas yelled into the receiver.

Silence.

"Um, it's Sora. Not Axel. Who's axel? Well, never mind. Tell me later. So, Roxas? Could you watch Triplo for me? Scrumptious and I have a date! Oh! You can? Yay! I will come by and drop him right off! Oh thanks Roxas! You're a doll!"

Dammit. Twice in one day.

Roxas let out a small exasperated sigh before he decided it was inevitable. Sora would come over to drop off Trip, and he was too nice to just stand Axel up. Though, Roxas planned to make it _**extremely **_clear that it was not a date. Roxas stood and walked into his tile-covered bathroom. Stripping down and stepping into the steaming water he had just started, the thoughts started coming in. You see, Roxas had a theory; he had decided that the absolute best time to think was in the shower. Most people have a set routine in which they follow each and every time they get into the shower. They do this so often that it just becomes muscle memory, or, reflex. It gets to the point where they don't even think about it. So, if you're standing there in water, thinking about nothing that you're doing, you might as well think about something. It's not like you don't have the time. So, Roxas often used the shower to think through tough situations. He couldn't even count how many showers he took when he dumped Demyx.

Roxas ran his Axe covered fingers through his water darkened hair; Axel on his mind. Would Axel listen to him if he explained that it wasn't a date? And even if he did, would Roxy do anything wrong to give Axel the impression that he _**wanted**_ to date him?

Ugh. There were so many things that could give that impression on Mr. sex addict.

Roxas rinsed his hair and body clean before stepping out of the shower…. This had been one of his quickest sessions.

Roxas let out a sigh. Never had one of his showers been so unpleasant. There was just too much to think about.  
After Roxas had finished washing his hair, he looked around the shelves to decided which axe body wash was appropriate. See, Roxas had every version of Axe, as well as every version of axe to come…. in every form. A month or two ago Roxas did a shoot as an Axe model, and because he had promised to do every axe shoot they wanted him in for the next two years, they had case after case of the stuff delivered to his house. Roxas remembered how much Demyx liked the "Phoenix" smell on him.

**------Woah Flash-back?-----**

The two blondes fell back into the pillows for the third time that night. Demyx rolled lazily nearer to Roxas so that he could bury his face in his neck. Before speaking, Demyx inhaled.

"Mmmm, no matter how many times we do it, that smell mixed with YOUR scent always turns me back on…" Demyx muttered.

Roxas shifted his position so that he could bring his lips down hard on Demyx's.

With a low grumbling chuckle, Demyx pulled away.

"Of course, I'd rather it was me on you than it, any day.

And with that, they were at it again.

_**-----Calm down, it's the end.---**_

Roxas shut the water off before his mind could go any further. He didn't need thoughts like that right now.

Stepping out of the shower, Roxas grabbed a fluffy black towel from the rack and dried himself off before throwing it on the hamper and walking naked into his room.

"And I was just picturing what you would look like naked. Looks like luck is on my side today."

Roxas froze. Axel was sitting on Roxas's bed in a pair of red and black board shorts, a black tee-shirt, with some really big sunglasses pushing his already spiked back red hair down.

With a deep breath, Roxas ignored Axel's apparent stares, and his complete disregard for any privacy, and made his way over to his dresser. He pulled out a pair of plain white boxers and some black and white checkered board shorts. He tried to put them on as quickly as he could without seeming frantic, as well as trying to ignore all of Axel's innuendos.

"Looks like the UPS delivered an oversized package."

And,

"Is it hot in here, or is it just you?"

And of course,

"You sure have some rude legs, because they sure go up and make an ass out of themselves."

However, Roxas refused to acknowledge him until he was fully dressed, dark chocolate rainbows and all. Roxas stood in front of the mirror on his dresser, and quickly ran some gel through his hair, doing his signature, "I'm lazy and I'm sexy doing it" hairstyle.

Roxas turned to face Axel, his cheeks permanently stained with pink.

"Oh hey Axel, I didn't see you there." He said nonchalantly. Before Axel could say anything, or even smirk, the doorbell rang.

Roxas, knowing whom it was sprinted down the stairs and to the front door.

"Sora!" he greeted enthusiastically as he opened the door.

"Roxy dear!" Sora greeted back. Sora held out Triplo along with his light blue leash. After taking triplo from his hands, Roxas placed him on the floor, so he could move around a bit. Triplo, once being released, the tabby ferret ran around the room eagerly, where Roxas had set him down, continuously getting his feet caught on the trailing leash, and falling on his face. Still, he got back up each time and did it again, not matter how many times he fell.

"Oh trip." The two sighed in unison.

Roxas tureen to face Sora, but before any words escaped his lips, a pair of arms draped around his neck from behind.

"Yo." Axel greeted coolly.

Roxas had never seen Sora's eyes get so wide.

"_Hello_ to **you**." He said in near ecstasy.

Axel grinned and nuzzled into Roxas's neck, just _itching_ for a reaction.

And in all reality, Roxas _**wanted**_ to react. He _**wanted**_ to whip around and bitch slap Axel until he let him go….

Well, that was until Roxas got a big whiff of Axel's scent.

Holy sheep Shepard he smelled _good._ Roxas took a few subtle breaths before returning somewhat back to reality from his heaven a la Axel.

"So um, Sora, this I my friend Axel. We were just leaving." He hinted.

Woah. **Had **he just hinted?

Sora smiled. "Yea. I was too. Scrumptious wants leave as soon as I get back. Umm…. so I'll talk to you later then Roxas….?" He asked. In Sora speak, this meant, "_**Your ass is going to tell me **__**Every Single Detail **__**about your date with Mr. Sexy Pants."**_

Sora threw Roxas (or was it Axel?) another smile before leaving the room, closing the door behind him. Roxas stood still for a moment, somewhat dazed, and a little frozen. Axel was still holding onto him and he wasn't sure to move to get away from him. So, he acted on impulse. Roxas reached his hands up to grab Axel's wrists and slid himself from underneath his grasp. He felt the warmth run into his cheeks in a kind of embarrassment. He faced Axel and opened the door.

"Ready?"

**-Woah! Scene Skip! -**

When they arrived at the pier, they immediately went down to the beach. Surprisingly enough, it was over 80˚ and the sun was shining. Axel had apparently discovered that this was going to be the last warm day of the year, and he didn't want to pass it up.

The five of them, (this including Twixy, Triplo and Pringles) walked idly down the beach. It was silent between the two (human) of them as they took the time to soak up as much of the sun as possible.

"So what were you planning to do today if I wouldn't have called you?" Axel asked, breaking the silence.

Roxas thought about that for a minute. What had he been planning to do? Other than watch a movie and eat…he hadn't really planned anything.

"Oh you know. I had a few people wanting me to come and hang out with them. I was kind of just deciding where I wanted to go. He lied.

Axel smirked. "So you decided you wanted to spend your day with me? Aw, I'm flattered Roxy!" He cooed.

Roxas pushed Axel playfully and smiled. "Yea sure Axel. I came here just for you."

Roxas turned his gaze to the water that was waving easily beside him. The two has stopped walking now, and were pretty much just staring off into space. Roxas sighed and passed the leashed over to Axel. The blonde flashed him a smile before running through the warm white sand and into the ocean. The cool feel of the clear water on Roxas's feet felt nice.

"Axel _dearest_, why don't you come in the water with me. It feels really nice."

And that was the first time Roxas saw Axel cringe.

"Um, I don't really like swimming to much." Axel said, a small streak of red crossing his cheeks.

"Oh come on Axel! It's nice! I won't try and drown you or anything. Besides, Triplo loves swimming!

"No, that's alright. I'll just stay over here." He denied again.

"Please?"

"No…"

Roxas sighed. He was being so difficult!

And then an idea struck.

"I'll make you a deal Axel. If you come walk in the water with me, I'll give you a kiss."

Axel nearly started sprinting towards the water, but had to take it slow, so the three ferrets could make it through the sand. Axel slowed when he came to the shoreline, staring condescendingly down at the water. He needed to show the water who was boss! Besides. He knew going into the water would be more than worth it. And it was just his feet! It couldn't be so bad! Axel reached down and pulled his sandals off his feet and held them in the hand with the leashed. Already, the ferrets were hopping happily in the shallow, toe covering water.

'_It's just my feet. It's just my feet…' _Axel repeated in his head over and over again. Axel inhaled deeply before stepping into the luke warm water. He took a few cautious steps toward Roxas, all the while forcing a smirk on his lips. He had earned himself a kiss. This would surely leave Roxas begging for more. It always did.

Roxas grinned up at his red haired friend and waded forward, as Axel began to lean in eyes closed.

_**S p l a s **__**h.**_

Roxas erupted into a fit of laughter. Roxy had moved promptly out of the way when Axel had begun to lean in for his kiss, letting his friend fall head first into the water.

"Help me!" Axel screamed, "I'm drowning! AHHH!"

Roxas stared at him, a look of confusion etched on his features. Axel was sitting in 12 inches of water, writhing and thrashing around as if her were in 12 **feet** of water.

"Axel." Roxas addressed.

"Oh my God! I'm going to die!" Axel screamed again.

"_Axel"_ Roxas tried again, louder.

"I'm so sorry for not rewinding the old vhs's I borrowed from Tidus! I'll never do it again!" He cried.

**S-m-a-c-k.**

"AXEL!" Roxas yelled, bringing his hand back to his side.

"You're not drowning, and Tidus probably doesn't even know you borrowed anything from him! Calm down!"

Roxas grabbed Axel's hand and yanked him to his side. It was then Roxas realized how much taller Axel was standing next to him. It made him feel like a little kid. Roxas's eyes drifted to the sad looking face of his friend and forced away a laugh when he saw his matted down, dripping hair.

"As a secret between you and I, " Axel started quietly," I really am scared of water. But when you said you would give me a kiss if I came in, I was so happy; I all but completely forgot my fear. "

Roxas never let his gaze leave Axels deep green eyes. Who was this sweet and sensitive creature that had taken over his Axel?

Without thinking, Roxas let his arms snake around Axel's waist, as he buried his head in his chest.

"Maybe I'm not really ready for a kiss, but I do like hugs." He admitted, his voice just above a whisper.

Axel's eyes widened a little, as he realized they had just had somewhat of a heart to heart. How did Roxas do that? How did he make Axel show that he had a heart? How did Roxas KNOW he had one?

And most of all, what was Axel doing to this incredible person?

At that moment, and image of Riku flashed through his mind.

Oh yea. That's what he was doing. Or at least what he wanted to do…

Axel who already had his arms wrapped tightly around Roxas pulled away some and looked down on him.

"So this means we're going to have sex now right? I mean, of all the things I haven't done yet, Sex on the beach would be a new one for me. I've never been much of a public sex lover, but…

Roxas kicked Axel in the shin before picking up the overly excited ferrets and walking away.

Axel let out a loud, evil, laugh before chasing after him. Yet, even though he was laughing and messing with Roxas, he couldn't bring himself to really smile. Shit.

**TST******** So I know I haven't written in forever. For those of you who watch Fruits Basket, I am the equivalent of Shigure when it comes to getting things in on time, and Neurotic Seduction is the equivalent of Shigure's manager. Haha.**

**Im a horrible person too, this chapter is NOT my best. I promise Ch. 7 will leave you all in JAW DROPPING AWE from it's amazingness. : D I'm so behind! Alas, I am almost done with Ch. 7 so be expecting it this week! And also, Ch. 8 is done! Go NS! **


	7. Two Charms and a Bracelet

**NS: This chapter has a sort of a Titanic spoiler, so be warned. Also it is super long in comparison to the others... oo Buuut that's okay because it makes up for the super long update. I do have an excuse though. I don't have internet and we couldn't get the chapter TO Tom, so I ended up buying a flash drive and mailing it to her. -sigh-**

**OMG I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS! ...DUH. :)**

**100 Days  
Series: Kingdom Hearts  
Pairings: Axel/Roxas  
Rating: R :ninja:  
Start Date: 7/21/08  
Finish Date:  
Inspiration: Midnight plot bunnies**

**  
**_**Chapter 6 - Two Charms and a Bracelet**_

_~~Day 6 - Wednesday~~_

As Roxas rolled down his driveway that Wednesday morning, he noticed something peculiar; the flag on his mailbox was standing straight up. He pulled up to it and lay it down, then opened the door of it slowly, cautiously. As if he expected to find a ticking time bomb or some other explosive device.

Roxas peered inside. There was no bomb. But it may as well have been-it was a letter from Axel.

It was in a bright red envelope with silver and orange designs all over it, curling together on the front with the word Axel in the fanciest font Roxas had ever seen. Letting the engine stall, Roxas rolled up his window and opened the letter carefully. The paper inside was plain and simple, but it was the words written over it that made Roxas freeze.

_Roxy,_

_I've got a special sort of surprise planned for you this evening. I know you're home by 6, so get dressed as soon as you get there. I'll swing by at about 7 to pick you up and carry you away into the sunset._

_...I was just kidding about the sunset thing of course._

_But we are going out. So be ready! I'm doing this through a letter, so you can't say no! Got it memorized, Roxy?_

_See you tonight._

_Axel_

Roxas smacked his forehead with the papers in his hand, then banged it on the steering wheel.

"Fantastic."

---

"Sora, it is NOT funny!" Roxas moaned, disturbing the makeup girl that was struggling through his movement to apply foundation to his cheeks. In front of him, cleaning the lens of his camera, Sora was snickering uncontrollably.

"I think it's hilarious, actually," Sora corrected him. Finally finished making over the beast, the girl waved Roxas away and he gratefully complied. He sighed.

"I'm just really not sure where this whole Axel thing is going. I mean, I know where he wants it to go. I'm pretty sure he's made it more than obvious just exactly what he's after. But I don't know that I'm going to let him stick around for much longer." Roxas drawled, rubbing his temples.

"Oh, don't be so quick to get rid of him. It's only been, what, six days? Maybe he just really likes you," the brunette assured him.

Roxas scoffed. "I'm so sure. That's why after only six days, he's practically kidnapping me for a date tonight! Honestly, I believe he's transformed into a squid and attached himself to my face... or so he'd like to think."

"You know what would be hilarious? If he was sitting at home right now, talking to some freak friend of his, saying you're doing the exact same thing to him." Sora laughed, clicking his camera into place on the tripod. Roxas unbuttoned and removed his transparent white blouse while another makeup girl spritzed his bare abs, making them glisten. Roxas stepped into the lights, in front of the camera, a stark-white backdrop behind him. He took a deep breath and,

"Cue the fans and - Yes! Good first shot!"

---

"Dammit, Riku! Get the fuck out already!" complained a very irritated redhead as he struggled to straighten the pillows on his couch. This task was more difficult than one might think, as Riku was seated upon said couch.

"Fuck you, Pyro. If you don't let me finish this episode of Parakeet Pals, your face; I'll cut it," Riku assured his flustered roommate, "And it's not really anything either of us want. So shut the hell up."

"Aarg!"

Never before in his life had Axel possessed such a strong desire to shoot flames from his fingertips and destroy Riku's precious TV set - or at least the idiot watching it.

"Riku. I need you to leave."

"Can't you just take the little go-getter somewhere else? There are a hundred nice places to go in this city. Why the hell would you bring him here?"

"Riku... could you maybe stop being such a little prick and get the fuck out?!"

Riku sighed, rolling his head side to side. "Fine. Fuck."

"What's your problem today, anyways?"

Riku sighed again. "Oh, nothing. I've just got a date with this girl tonight and I'm not sure about it. Seifer set us up. I haven't even met the girl before. I probably won't like her. I mean... what if she's not hot?"

"Don't be so shallow. And stupid. What's her name, anyways?"

"I don't know. It's like... Kairu or Kiri or something," Riku shrugged and grabbed his keys. "Well, then. I don't have time to get ready here, so I've got to swing by Seifer's. See you... later?"

"_Tomorrow_," Axel corrected him, "I'm not sure when he's going home, so it'll be more safe for you to crash at Seifer's. He won't care and you know it. Or better yet, spend some time with your future girlfriend. Stay at her house."

"I don't know... Seifer says he used to live next door to her and there's some flaming fag that lives right down the street."

Axel scoffed. "In case you forgot, you reside with a flaming fag. Dumbass."

Riku shook his head, "You don't understand. You haven't heard the stories. There's a particularly funny one about him angrily checking the mail in nothing but a pair of annoyingly bright boxers while complaining, loudly I might add, about some spilled Cheerios."

Axel rolled his eyes, "Sounds like a riot. Now go." He commanded. Riku raised his hands, heading for the door.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm gone. See ya."

"Bye."

---

"Alright, alright! Yes, Sora. I know! I've got my wallet. What? No, I don't have a condom! What the hell? Dammit, we are not having sex! This is barely even a date! ...oh, fuck you. Okay. OKAY. Dammit, okay, Sora! I have to go! Okay, bye- What? Cologne! Shit! Thanks! Alright, bye. Yeah, yeah. All the details. LATER. GOOD BYE." Click.

Roxas heaved a sigh of relief, plopping the phone on the charger. He leaned far across the bathroom counter into a little blue basket and pulled out a small bottle of ancient cologne covered in dust. Roxas stared dumbly at it for a few seconds before tossing it back in and grabbing a can of Axe instead.

"Oh, Axe Phoenix. You never let me down, do you?" He sprayed himself down and checked his reflection in the mirror. He already knew he smelled good, so he didn't need to check. After all, after that shoot he did with Axe, he was given all the body spray he could ever possibly need, and then some. He carefully smoothed the major spikes in his hair upwards with gobs and gobs of product, then held them in place while heating them still with the hair dryer.

Roxas flattened the collar of his white silk button-up and straightened the legs of his black denim pants. He slid four or five thin black and white bracelets over his right arm and a ring on his middle and index fingers to match. The final touch was a black teardrop pendent hanging far down his chest. Approving of the outfit, Roxas smiled into the mirror and exited the bathroom to find his black dress shoes.

Just as he had located the shoes, the phone rang. Roxas raced to pick it up, simultaneously trying to slip a shoe over his left foot.

"Roxy," the voice on the other end purred, "I'm here, sweetness. Come on out and let me see the Princess."

Roxas was awestruck. _Roxy? Sweetness? PRINCESS?! _Who the hell did he think he was?! Roxas would definitely have to give him a good verbal whooping.

"Um," gulp, "Yeah, okay. Hold on. I'll be out in two seconds."

"Kay." click. Roxas struggled with his second shoe, cursing himself harshly for not calling Axel out on his many mistakes he was not to ever make again, but he was too distracted by his more important mindset- the one that meant he was finally going on a date. After months of being cooped up inside the house, he was finally going on another date. And with a sexy man, no less. He was excited.

Roxas threw his phone down on the bed and picked up his keys, shoving them into his pocket after going through the front door and locking the door behind him. Axel's shiny red truck sat idling in his driveway, glimmering in the dimming sunlight. Axel honked the horn twice and Roxas rushed over to the passenger's side, ripping open the door and pulling himself inside. Axel turned down his blaring stereo and lowered his sunglasses to eye Roxas through the tops of them.

"Ready, Sunshine?"

Roxas twitched. He was excited about the date and all, but he was really exaggerating his acceptable use of nicknames.

"Very. Where are we going?" Roxas asked, voice full of enthusiasm. Axel shrugged, throwing the gear into reverse.

"Nowhere special. Just this little place I know."

"Oh, is it Italian? Because I really love Italian." Roxas babbled. Axel made a tiny note inside his mind, reminding himself that Roxas liked Italian. Axel couldn't help but smile.

"It really varies. It's Italian tonight, though. How does homemade ravioli sound?"

"Delicious." Roxas approved and settled his hand on the empty space between them. It was blaringly obvious the level of trust he had for the redhead, compared to their first car ride together, in which if given the option to ride in the bed of the truck, Roxas would have more than likely accepted immediately. "Do you mind if I pick something to listen to?"

"No, go ahead. My cds are in the case in the floor." informed the redhead and Roxas reached into the floor to recieve said cd case. He flipped through the pages of hardrock and heavy metal before stopping short.

"Wait, wait, wait. Why do you have this in all... THIS?" Roxas questioned, motioning first to the one cd and then to the rest of the case. Axel chuckled.

"Hey, I can't help it if I like a little Lifehouse. I mean, they're not all that bad, anyways..."

"Uh-huh. Sure. What's your favorite song on here?"

"Seven." Axel answered without hesitation, making Roxas laugh out loud.

"That was fast. I have a feeling you love them," Roxas accused, sliding the cd into the player. He flipped it to number seven and a familiar tune began to play. The lyrics started soon after.

_We're both looking for something we've been afraid to find. It's easier to be broken. It's easier to hide._

Roxas liked this song. It was something he could relate to. He set the cds back in the floor and let his hand rest again between the two of them.

_Looking at you, holding my breath. For once in my life, I'm scared to death. I'm taking a chance, letting you inside._

Roxas could see Axel subtlely singing along with the words. Roxas let his gaze drift to out the window as he began to sing softly out loud.

_I'm feeling alive, all over again. As deep as the sky, under my skin. "Like being in love," she says, "for the first time."_

Concentrating hard on the lyrics, a small amount of sadness swept over Roxas. And then, as the next line began, he felt a warm set of fingers wrap around his cool hand on the seat of the truck. He whipped his head around quickly, but Axel kept his eyes focused on the road, acting as if he was doing nothing at all. Roxas eyed their hands, linked together, listened to the song that related to them both so well pumping into both of their ears, and just barely, Roxas smiled. He rotated his hand to match Axel's and gave a light squeeze.

Maybe it was something they both needed.

At almost the exact time the song ended, they pulled into another driveway.

"Um, where are we? I thought we were going to eat...?" Roxas asked, clearly confused. Axel put the truck in park and removed his keys. He removed his sunglasses and hung them in a strategically placed hook above his head.

"We are. Come on."

Skeptical, but accepting, Roxas got out of the truck and followed Axel as he made his way up the walk to an apartment building. The two made their way to the second floor and at apartment 3B, Axel stopped. He stuck his key into the door and it swung open.

"Welcome to Chez Axel," He announced with a grin. Roxas arched an eyebrow.

"We're eating at your house?" Roxas asked, peering inside the apartment. It was modern-looking, but cozy.

"Yes we are. The food is in the oven and should be done in just a little while. After we eat, I get some payback."

"...what... do you mean, exactly?" the blond asked hesitantly, closing the door and taking a seat on Axel's couch. Axel touched his forehead to Roxas', smiling brightly.

"We're going to watch my favorite movie, silly. Well, one of my favorites. I didn't think Pulp Fiction or Rush Hour 2 were really practical date flicks, so I picked my favorite romantic flick." Axel explained, throwing the case at Roxas and striding into the kitchen to check on the food. Roxas picked up the case and blinked.

"Titanic? Are you serious? You? Mister 'I am tough master of your universe?"

"Well," came a voice from the kitchen, "it was either that or The Notebook, but everyone has already seen that one."

"What, and we haven't all seen Titanic?"

"...have you?" Axel asked innocently, appearing suddenly at Roxas's side and plopping down. "Dinner's ready." Roxas had always pretended that he had seen Titanic. Afterall, everyone had, right? But as previously mentioned, he didn't see movies very often. "Close your eyes." Axel commanded.

Only slightly concerned about doing so, Roxas let his eyes slide shut and as he waited he could hear light sounds of clinking glass and metal now and again. He heard Axel mutter 'oops' twice, making him smile as he wondered what hilarious mistake the redhead had possibly made. After a full five minutes of waiting, Axel heaved a sigh of relief.

"Okay. Don't open your eyes yet." Axel whispered softly, suddenly behind Roxas and right beside his face. His hands, always warm apparently, covered Roxas' already closed eyes and he shuddered beneath them. "Stand up slowly." he continued whispering. Roxas did as he was told, rising from his seat. "Move forward," Axel whispered huskily, his lips barely touching the blond's ear. Roxas was more than thankful that Axel was behind him in this moment because the red glow radiating his face would be hard to explain his way out of.

Axel's hands suddenly lifted from Roxas' face. "Okay. Open your eyes."

And when they were opened, there was no stopping the short gasp from Roxas' lips. There was a round table, covered in a red and white lacey tablecloth, draping over the sides. Atop it were two beautifully sculpted wine glasses, a bottle of the wine itself, gold foil wrapper broken and hanging in tattered chunks from the lips of the bottle.

There were two plates, and in the center of each was an average-sized pile of steaming ravioli. Silverware was placed where necessary and in the center of it all were two bright red candles, lit and glowing. Any other lights in the house were off and the sole source of light came from the candles.

"Axel, I-" Roxas began, but Axel layed his finger over Roxas' lips.

"Shh. Sit."

Axel seated Roxas, then himself and poured them each half a glass of wine. He pulled a small black remote from under the table and pointed it at a stereo system in the corner. A soft, sad melody began to play. The music was piano.

"That's me playing," Axel offered after a brief silence while Roxas was totally entrapped by the atmosphere.

"...oh yeah...?" Roxas asked absently, "It's pretty..."

"Well? Are you going to eat the food or just stare at it?"

Roxas broke from his trance with a slight jump and picked up his fork, collecting food atop it and popping it into his mouth. His eyes widened. "Oh my god!" Roxas suddenly exclaimed, reaching for his napkin. Axel panicked.

"What? What?!"

"...it's SO good!" the blond purred. "Waaay better than that Chef Boyardee(sp?) crap! I mean, this stuff is like, super amazing!" After the compliment fest, Roxas dug quickly into several more bites. Axel smiled smugly and shook his head slowly, eating some of his food as well. When the plates were nearly clean and the glasses emptied, Axel poked the remnants on his plate sheepishly.

"So what made you decide to come on an official date with me, hm?" he drawled, pushing a piece of ravioli in a heart motion, leaving a saucey smear of the same shape. Roxas wiped the corners of his mouth.

"Ha! As if I had a choice! You gave me a letter! You didn't even give me _time_ to reject you!"

"...ouch, Roxas. You cut me real deep just now. And uh, Roxy... you seemed quite the eager beaver when I pulled up to get you... I didn't even have to go to the door. Just one little phone call from yours truely and you came trotting right out the door, ready for me to wisk you away." Axel finished his speech with a smile and brought his eyes to meet Roxas', smirking devilishly. The fork in his hand paused, and then dropped.

Roxas looked away quickly, pretending to admire a Batman poster Riku had hung on the wall, his cheeks stained pink. "I don't know what you're talking about. I mean, you practically _dragged_ me here..." Roxas' poor attempt at covering up his eagerness proved futile because in an instant, Axel was beside him, inches from his face, right hand carressing his left cheek. Roxas jumped, startled.

Axel's lips leaned forward slightly, barely grazing Roxas' cheek, and still the small display of affection was enough to have Roxas in tremors. He leaned into the touch, against his own will, mind you, eyes sliding closed. Smiling into his cheek, Axel added a bit more pressure, using his hold on Roxas' face to slyly turn his head, pressing the smallest kisses along, trailing to the corner of his mouth.

And just as Axel drew back slightly, ready to plant his very first Roxas-style kiss on the lips of the beauty himself, Roxas' eyes flew open. He stood straight up out of his chair and stood there, perfectly still, perfectly rigid. Axel, on the other hand, yelped loudly and fell backwards on the floor, holding his nose and squeezing his eyes shut.

"Ow, ow, fuckity, OW!" he exclaimed, grasping his face with both hands. Roxas gasped and fell beside him.

"What happened? Are you okay?!"

"Do I look okay?! No, dammit! You broke my nose!"

"Wha...? What did I do?"

"You only _slammed_ into my nose with your extremely SHARP shoulder blade! Jesus!" Axel stood and trailed into the livingroom, a string of cusses not far behind him. Roxas, now feeling guiltier than he had since he stole the glitter crayons from his first grade class, followed half a step behind Axel, touching his shoulder as they went. Axel dropped onto the couch and Roxas copied this movement, practically sitting on top of Axel... which Axel did not mind one little bit.

"Axel, I feel so bad! What can I do to make you feel better?" Roxas whined, searching for a way to help his injured friend. Axel, putting on the best pouty face of his adulthood thusfar, looked at Roxas with pitiful, watering eyes and dove into his chest. He wrapped his arms around the smaller boy's waist and snuggled as far into his abs as he possibly could, smiling widely. Roxas, embarrassed, shy, and totally unsure of what he should be doing, awkwardly put one hand on Axel's arm and the other on his head, where he began to stroke his hair gently.

Axel let his eyes fall closed as Roxas' slender fingers dug through his mess of red lockes, gently scraping the scalp, twirling around the hair, and then releasing it again. "Do you feel better?" Roxas whispered after a few minutes of silence. Axel rose his face to Roxas' level, not releasing his hold on his waist. "Hm?" Roxas asked, smiling. He bit his lip, as if hesitant, then leaned forward and quickly kissed the very tip of Axel's nose. "There. All better." he murmured.

Then something happened that worried Axel very deeply. He felt his face grow warm and lifted a hand to it to find that it was indeed hotter. Was he- Could it be- Was it possible that- Axel was- _Blushing_?

No, no, no. Axel did not blush. People did not _make_ him blush. Now, a person may make him _hard_, but a person would not, could not, make Axel blush. He sat up quickly, clearing his throat and grabbed the movie case, walking over to the DVD player. He popped it in and started it. Just as the view of the Titanic underwater appeared on the screen, Axel took his seat back beside Roxas. They were touching, but leaning in opposite directions, both resting on opposite arms of the couch.

---

_"I want you to draw me wearing this... wearing only this."_

The movie stated and roxas cooed with romanticism. Axel perceived this as the perfect time to reach over and take Roxas around the shoulders, pulling him gently in his chest. And he may have been right, because instead of protesting profusely like the redhead predicted, he lay his right hand on Axel's chest and remained focused on the movie. Axel smiled triumphantly. If nothing else, he was good at timing.

On the screen, just as Rose was about to drop her robe, there was a flash and a flicker and all the electricity in the house shut up and flicked back on. Roxas sat straight up and glared at the television.

"You. How _dare_ you allow yourself to be shut off at such an impeccable time! Damn you, television. Damn you."

Axel laughed. "Oh, relax. I'll just turn it back on." And so he did and when he reached the menu, Roxas started to feel a little hotter. And by the time he had reached the scene they were on, Roxas was feeling _a lot_ hotter. Ha fanned himself.

"Axel, is it... hot in here?"

"It's just you," Axel purred, raising his eyebrows suggestively. Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Oh, shut up. I'm serious. Is the air on?"

"It better be. Riku gets ALL up in my ass if the damn AC goes one degree over sixty-nine. Personally, I think he's insane, but I'm used to it by now."

"Um, well you better check the thermostat because it's getting hot in here."

Axel couldn't help but snicker, "So take off all your clothes?"

Roxas swatted the redhead's shoulder. "Dammit, just go."

Axel crossed the room and examined the thermostat. It was set to AC and sixty-nine, but the thermometer beside it was raising slowly. "Um. I think... the air conditioner is broken..."

"What?!"

"Relax, relax. Geeze, you're rather testy... I'll just call the office and get it fixed."

---One Phone Call Later---

"Okay, Roxas. _Slight_ problem. It's not just my apartment, or even my building, it's my entire block and they won't be able to get it fixed until tomorrow. But come on, it's not that big of a deal. So it gets a little hot? It'll be fine. We'll just finish the movie and I'll take you home."

Roxas stood, heading for the door, "No, I think I should just leave now." Axel cut him off hastily.

"No, no, no. Just trust me. Finish the movie with me."

"Ugh. Why?"

Axel rolled his eyes and groaned, reaching into his pocket. "I was hoping for a better moment than this, but..." When he withdrew his hand from his pocket, he had a closed fist. "Close your eyes."

"This again?"

"Please, Roxas. Just close your eyes..."

Sighing, Roxas obeyed. He felt Axel take his arm and draw it towards him. He heard a small clinking sound and then something cool touched his wrist. He opened his eyes, staring at the jewelry on his arm. "What's--" he began.

"It's a charm bracelet. I bought it for you. See, look, its got a little beach ball on it--for yesterday, and its got a little boat on it for today--you know, Titanic. And for every date we go on, I'm going to buy you another charm."

"Axel, I can't take this." Roxas murmured, fidgeting with the bracelet, trying to pry it off. Axel covered his hand.

"Yes you can. I'm _giving_ it to you. It's yours to keep."

"Axel, this must have cost a fortune!"

"It doesn't matter how much it costed. It's for you."

"I've only known you a week!"

"What is time when you're in love?"

"Don't be stupid, we don't love each other. I can't take it!"

"Who says I don't love you? And I WANT you to have it! So shut up and be grateful! Geeze."

"No! I don't want-" Roxas was cut off right in the middle of his sentence by a pair of silky, soft lips crushing against his own. Roxas' eyes flew open and his arms straightened by his side. After a full five seconds, Axel pulled back, staring at his dumbfounded possible boyfriend. He took his chin in his hands and stared him straight in the eyes.

"It's yours. I bought it for you. You're keeping it. Wear it for me, kay babe?" Axel smiled and dragged Roxas back to the couch.

---

It was almost the end of the movie. Rose was blowing the dead man's whistle and the small boat was circling back. Roxas was laying on Axel's chest once more, but this time they were both shirtless, hair sticking to their faces and necks. Roxas yawned and peeled his sweaty face off of Axel's sticky skin, yawning loudly.

"Okay, Axel. Movie's over. I need to go home. It's like almost twelve o'clock."

No response.

Roxas glanced over and to his despair, his friend, his date, he ride _home_ was dead asleep on the couch, mouth agape. Roxas' jaw fell open.

"...goddammit."

**NS: Hoorah. I wrote this story in three seperate sit-downs, an hour or so at a time. Yaaay. I worked hard on this chapter! R&R?**


	8. Two Gays and a Drunk

**NS: This chapter is by Tooom. Enjoy!**

_**| Day 7-Thursday |**_

Roxas did his best to pry his sticky back from the leather couch quietly so he wouldn't wake up Axel.

When he finally made it up, he had already decided that Axel was just going to have to deal without having a car for the morning, because Roxas was going to take it. Roxas moved so he was standing in front of Axel who was asleep still on the couch. The blonde scanned over Axel's body, looking to see if the car keys were anywhere visible.

And they were. YES!

Roxas saw the tip of Axel's truck keys sticking out from his back pocket, just barely accessible. Roxas reached cautiously down so he could pluck the keys from the pocket. This was as dangerous as diffusing a bomb. If Axel awoke, he would surely insist that he drive Roxas home, in which time he might rape him, to make up for the sex free night they had, had.

Roxas placed two fingers on either side of the key and began to gently lift up. More…More….

Roxas had about another quarter of the key left to pry out, before a hand grabbed his wrist, and his arm was pulled into a hug

"Oh Roxy…what nice towels you have…" Axel murmured, clearly still asleep.

Scared mindless, Roxas pulled his hand away and stepped back.

Clearly, he wasn't going to be leaving tonight. Roxas decided that in order for him to stay here, he was going to have to find the safest, most rape-free zone of the house. Immediately he started to blindly scout the house in the dark, trying to find Axel's room. If Axel were to wake up, he would never assume Roxas would be in there of all places right?

Roxas felt his way down a small hallway before his hand fell on a doorknob. Turning it quickly, he stepped into a carpeted, rather clean room. Who would have guessed that Axel was a tidy one?

Roxas looked at the heavily covered bed, and sighed. He would be **so hot, **even lying on top of the covers, while in his jeans.

But that was it. His solution was simple. All he needed to do was pull his jeans off, sleep, and wake up and put them back on before Axel came in. Right! That was perfect!

Roxas double-checked the closed doorway one last time before he ripped off his jeans and jumped into bed. The smell of his pillows was different than Axel's usual scent, but it didn't bother him much. It still smelled delicious.

Roxas stared up at the ceiling for a moment. Sure, the bed was comfy enough, but he still felt a small amount of discomfort due to the heat. Maybe he could take his shirt off? Yea! He already had his pants off, so what difference would it make if he pulled his shirt off too? It would be no big deal. It wouldn't take **that **much more time to pull on his shirt **and** pants in the morning!

Before Roxas think himself out of it, he pulled his shirt over his head and threw it to the ground.

Ah. That felt ten times better.

Roxas rolled over to the side of the king-sized bed, furthest from the door. At first all he could do was lay there, thinking of all the reasons winter was better than the summer heat. He was also regretting being a winter person, living in southern California. After what seemed like a lifetime of self-pity, Roxas finally felt his eyes beginning to droop…

Until the door opened.

Roxas's body stiffened as he heard the door close, very loudly, and somebody walk towards the bed. After a few shuffling sounds, he heard a zip…. or was it…an _**unzip?**_

With a loud "oomph" and a few incoherent grumbles, the person-Axel, plopped himself into the bed. A few moments later and a couple of kicks in the side from the redhead later, Roxas decided to get up and leave. Clearly Axel didn't realize that Roxas was in the bed with him. Very quietly, Roxas started to life himself up…

Unsuccessfully.

Before Roxas could even get two inches off of the mattress, and arm slammed him back down.

-_Shit! Shit! Shit! He's awake! - _Roxas thought frantically. He was going to be raped. He wad sure of it. But would it be rape? Would he like it!?

_-__**NO! -**_ There was no possible way he would be able to enjoy himself. It was already hot and damp, before the sex! Ew!

"Mmm…Beatrice…" Axel mumbled.

_-Beatrice? Who the hell is Beatrice? Is he still asleep? -_

Roxas sighed the quietest sigh he's ever sighed.

Clearly, getting out of bed would be impossible until the morning. Roxas carefully turned his body so he could lie on his back, doing his best to **not **move the arm and leg that was on him. Well…Legs…legs..?

Roxas peered over to the other edge of the bed; one of Axel's feet was hanging off the edge.

Legs…

_**LEGS?!?**_

Roxas scooted as subtly as he could to the edge of the bed, trying to get out from underneath the apparent **third **leg that was resting on Roxas's thigh.

_-Oh my God…Oh my God…OH EM GEE! -_ Roxas thought, close to tears.

He couldn't believe this was happening. Axel had molested his leg, with _**HIS **_leg, it was hot as fuck, and he was half naked.

Could this night get any better? /sarcasm.

**---------Woah! Scene Skip!-----**

Axel awoke with a start. He was pretty much plastered to his couch with sweat, and the sun was just peering in through the blinds. Axel pried himself from the leather and looked around. Where was Roxas? Had he gone home? He didn't recall driving him, and he knew Mr. High Maintenance would never walk home…

Axel stood up and walked to the bathroom down the hall. It was empty.

The kitchen-empty.

The Porch- empty.

His room perhaps? Oh no. His room! Oh God! Roxas was probably eaten! Oh how he WISHED he cleaned his room more often! Axel rushed down the hall towards his room. He shoved open he door and looked around. Despite the mountains of clothes, and trash, and random knick-knacks that covered the floor completely, Roxas wasn't there. The only room left was…

Riku's.

Axel walked down the hallway cautiously to Riku's room. He wasn't to stress out about the possibility of him being in Riku's room since Riku was supposed to be at Tidus's until noon, and because he was such a neat freak. When he reached the door, he opened it quietly, as to not wake the possibly sleeping Roxas inside. When the door was cracked open enough for him to see he peered in and…

_**LE GASP!**_

All Axel could see was Roxas's bare legs, arms, and chest, and the outline of Riku's sexy naked body underneath a thin white sheet. They were in bed. Together.

As much as Axel wanted to close his eyes and have, when he opened them, Roxas fully dressed, in a parka maybe, **alone**, in the bed, he knew that would never happen. Still, he could hope.

Shaking the parka fantasy from his mind, Axel walked cautiously over to the side of the bed, conveniently on the side of Riku, and gulped in a large amount of O2.

Hesitating only briefly, Axel yanked the sheet off of the two, only to be greeted by something he had only seen in his fantasies and very graphic drawings.

Riku's morning wood.

And yet, as much as he enjoyed this, the sheer fact that Riku's morning wood was in bed with half naked Roxas killed the joy of the moment.

As the sheet dropped to the floor, a very confused Riku rolled onto the floor along with it. Roxas however, barely shifted in the commotion, for he was to deep into his well deserved sleep.

Rubbing his head full of glorious sleep defined silver locks, Riku glared up at Axel.

"Dude. Whats'ur problem." He asked groggily.

"My problem, dearest Riku, is that you are sleeping naked in a bed with my boy-.." Axel paused.

The "B" word? Was that was Roxas was? Was he really the "B" word? Maybe.

But, if he were, wouldn't that make the situation even worse?

"-My good friend. Roxas. Though nothing pleases me more than to see you naked," he whispered, " I would appreciate it if you _**didn't **_sleep in the same bed as my Roxy. It might make him want you over me. That sir is cheating."

As Axel spoke, Riku pulled the sheet around him and stood up so he wasn't looking up to Axel. Though Riku appeared to be in the "just woke up" dazed state of mind, he was very much awake. Very much awake and just itching for conflict in their bet.

"Well I would be more than happy to oblige to that rule, and so far I haven't broken it. There was no sleeping involved between man-candy over there and I."

Axel's jaw dropped slightly, though he made it a point to pick it back up. Axel did NOT drop his jaw at anything.

"You mean to tell me you raped my Roxy then?"

"Well, it's not like he didn't enjoy it." Riku yawned.

This did in fact leave Axel with his jaw on the floor.

Crossing his arms across his chest, and bringing his jaw back to level once again, Axel spoke,

" You're lying." Yes. This was his brilliant remark.

"Well, believe what you want, but the way Roxy dear called my name must have meant something." He lied.

Jade green eyes pierced into Riku as Axel took a moment to comprehend what was going on.

"So, you mean to tell me that that last night, you came home and slept with Roxas, even though this was the first time you've ever seen him, and I on the other hand, can't even get past first-base with him?" Axel concluded.

"Yes." Riku smirked.

"What was that? We're out of strawberry milk? Oh! You want me to go get some? Why yes Riku, my roommate in which I would trust my life with, let alone trust him to be in the same room as my boyfriend without any worries, I will go get some! I heard they opened a new Moogle-Mart over in Jacksonville Florida! I will be back!"

And with that he was gone.

Riku reached his arms over his head and yawned.

"Drama, drama, dra-"

"AHHHHH!" Roxas cut in.

THUD!

Riku jumped slightly, startled by the sudden outburst by his bed buddy. Turning quickly to see what the commotion was about, he saw Roxas in a mangled position, rubbing his head.

"Who the hell are you?! You're not Axel?! Were YOU the one who was in the bed last night!?"

"Well good morning to you too sunshine!" Riku grinned. "Riku is the hell I am, No, clearly I'm not Axel, yes, it was me in the bed because I didn't know it was weird to pass out drunk in my OWN bed, and because you are going to ask, I do sleep naked." Riku inhaled deeply. "Any more questions?"

"Why do you live with Axel? Why didn't you wake me up when you realized I was there and tell me to move? Where is Axel now!? AXEL!?" Roxas yelled.

Walking over to the side of the room that Roxas was on, sheet still wrapped around his waist, Riku placed his hand over Roxas's mouth, his own face just inches from Roxy's.

"Axel's my best friend. We can't afford this place on our own. I was drunk and didn't know you were in my bed. Axel is mad and went to Tidus's because I told him I slept with you. Now, I'm going to move my hand, but you can't yell anymore ok? The Johansson's next door will get pissed and call the cops on me again. You pass out drunk on their front yard once, and all of a sudden your some alcoholic slob…" He said clearly still appalled by the whole ordeal.

Riku slowly removed his hand, a small grin playing on his lips. Roxas still looked scared, but he had calmed down some. Or at least he wasn't screaming anymore. Riku stood up and sat down on the bed.

"So, the way I see it, Axel won't be back for a bit, and it would only be fair if I got to know my best friend's boyfriend. Right?" Riku smirked.

"Do I even have a choice?"

"Of course not! You catch on fast." He laughed.

"So what's your favorite color?"

"Red. Yours?"

"Brown. It's so warm. What's your favorite song?"

"Don't wake me up by the Hush Sound. And you?"

"The Future Freaks me Out by Motion City Soundtrack. Favorite Food?"

"Spaghetti."

"Drink?"

"Amp."

"Holiday?"

"Christmas."

"Movie?"

"Twilight."

"Book?"

"Twilight Saga."

"Person?"

"Axel."

_**Silence.**_

_**-…Did I just say that??- **_Roxas thought shocked.

Riku gave Roxas a very peculiar look.

"Why?" He asked after a pause.

Roxas looked puzzled. Why _**did **_he like him?

"Well…for starters…He's nice to me. I haven't had a boyfriend who was really, honestly nice to me in a while. I know it sounds really corny but it's true. Oh, he also knows how to make me laugh. He's such a little cheese ball; it's hard not to have a smile all the time around him. Sure it seems as if he would go to any length needed to have sex with me, but something tells me that if I said no, he would back off so I wouldn't get upset. Axel is… cute. He's funny. He makes life interesting. I think…I think I'm…." _**-…. falling for him? -**_

"You think you…?" Riku pressed.

"I…I just like him. There are a lot of reasons. But I suppose that's nothing to be surprised about. I mean, he has his flaws too." Roxas countered.

"Mmhmm." Riku smiled slightly, his chin in his palm.

Outside of the room, though no noise was heard, a very specific redhead sat stunned on the outside of the bedroom door, returned early from what was supposed to be a long ride. Truth was, he never really planned to leave. Riku's story was anything but plausible, and Axel, the curious little devil he was, wanted to know why Riku wanted to get rid of him so bad. He needed to find out.

Still…was he for real? Did Roxas really think of him like that?

No…it wasn't possible. This was only their seventh or eighth day together…. how could he be so sure so soon?

Well, this was good wasn't it? This was just what Axel wanted right? With Roxas's feelings confirmed, he was just that much closer to winning… right?

Standing from his crouched position in front of the door, Axel took a deep breath before slamming the door open.

"Well, I'm not an accusing guy, and there's no way that Roxas could possibly be sleeping with Riku anyway. Besides. Riku's straighty straight straight right? Sooo, I forgive your insensitive self, and I believe it's time for Roxy and I to be on our way. Right Roxas?" Axel smiled.

Roxas felt relief wash over him as a familiar face walked into the room, yet uneasy because he wasn't sure if Axel had heard his embarrassing confession or not. Still, he didn't want to mention it in case he didn't hear.

Picking himself off of the floor, Roxas grabbed his clothes and walked out the door, mumbling a quiet goodbye to Riku on his way by.

Riku turned to face Axel and smiled.

"Well hey best buddy, this bet just got a little more interesting." He whispered evilly.

Axel rolled his eyes before shutting the door and following after Roxas to the truck.

Riku sighed, yet couldn't erase the smirk from his face.

_**-How sweet it is…- **_Was all he thought.

**TST--**** Well, here is chapter 7. Love it. Breathe it. Eat it in the morning along side your Hot Pocket. Yea. HOT POCKET. **

**I hope you enjoy the chapter, and the slightly faster update. : D**

**Also, I don't mean to advertise, but I feel the need to mention it again anyway:**

**Read "Skittles and A Ferret". It is the sequel to this story. It's in my stories. Yes, I understand the quality isn't as good as this stories quality, but please understand I started writing Skittles when I was inexperienced at the time, though the chapters get better as you go on, as did my writing skills. You'll have to read it eventually. So…. pull a NIKE and Just do It, ok?**

**Disclaimer--**** We obviously don't own Kingdom Hearts. I mean come on. If we did, there would be no Kairi, Riku and Sora would be together, and Organization 13 would be OFFICALLY changed to "The Orgy 13". Yea, pretty sweet right?**

**Thanks to all for reading!**

**Ten-Second-Tom**


	9. Friends and an Enemy?

**NS: We are SOO behind. I deeply apologize. I'm a little behind, and our dear friend Tom is a little behind me and UGH. Its terrible. School has started and now we're REALLY screwed up, so before we were trying to update once a week on Wednesdays if any of you noticed, but shit happens. So now we're going to try to update once every two weeks. At least until we can get used to school again. Soooo please enjoy this update and keep waiting for the next one. I promise it WILL come. Eventually, but it will come.**

**Onegai soshite arigato. Soshite gomen. :D**

**OMG I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS! ...DUH. :)**

100 Days  
Series: Kingdom Hearts  
Pairings: Axel/Roxas  
Rating: R :ninja:  
Start Date: 8.26.08  
Finish Date: ??  
Inspiration: Midnight plot bunnies  


**  
**_**Chapter 8 - Friends and An Enemy?**_

_~~Day 8 - Friday~~_

A roar of laughter erupted suddenly from table fifteen, two of its three occupants unable to contain themselves. Roxas on the other hand sat across from both of them and leaned angrily on his fist, glaring at both of his so-called 'best friends'.

"Guys... its really not that funny..." he attempted. Sora and Tidus paused, looked at each other, then started back up, louder than before. Roxas, who had by now turned a lovely shade of rouge, banged his head down on the table. "Why do I even bother...?" he wondered quietly aloud. When the barrage of nonstop laughter finally came to a halt, Roxas took a breath. "Are you done, now?"

With a smile, Sora nodded, lacing his fingers together on the table. "Mm-hm, continue."

Snicker.

A quick glare was shot at Tidus and he ceased immediately.

"Anyways... so Axel walks out of the room all dazed and confused-looking and I stood up really fast - blushing harshly, need I let you know - and tried to find my shirt, but I couldn't, so I just ran out after him, shirtless," the two onlookers cooed at this part, "And I tried to explain it to him--"

"Are you all ready to order?" A voice interrupted the group. A voice which came from the girl standing beside them. Tidus stared up at Yuna and smiled almost smugly.

"A strawberry hot and a tart tea please," Tidus rolled off his tongue, trying to appear 'fancy'. Sora and Roxas burst into immediate laughter. Yuna giggled a little behind her pad.

"I'll get right on that," she joked, then turned to Sora. "And you?"

"No, nothing for me. My new boyfriend is sort of looking for a certain 'look' and I've gotta be sure I fit the bill." Sora only half-joked. Roxas sent him a look of concern.

"Uh... I'll have a diet coke and that's all."

Yuna nodded and left the table. Roxas' eyebrows knitted together. "What do you mean a _certain look_? He's not _starving_ you is he?"

Sora laughed. "No, don't be stupid. I just know he wants me to look a certain way... you know he wants me to dye my hair blond for some reason... he tells me I look almost exactly like someone but... he won't tell me who... Oh, that silly De-"

"Guys... I think Yuna's got the hots for me... no lie." Tidus interjected, staring starry-eyed in space.

"God, Tidus. What the hell?" Sora asked loud enough that nearby tables were brought to attention. Keeping his laughter to a minimum, Roxas waved Sora to be quieter and Tidus sulked down into his seat.

"Shut up. You guys just don't understand..."

Sora tasked and lay his hand on Tidus' arm, smiling. "Sweetness, I've got a fresh boyfriend and so does Roxas-"

"Hey! He is not my-"

"Ahem. So down Roxas. We've been there. Even recently. We _know_."

"So?! You guys aren't straight like me-" Roxas and Sora eyed each other with a 'yeah right' kind of look. "-It's different with girls!" Tidus complained, ending his sentence with a whine.

"Don't even try it. We're closer to females that most of the general public would like to believe and I'll bet you all the money in my Swiss bank account that I've got more product in my hair and more make-up products on my bathroom counter than your precious little _waitress_ could even hope to match up with."

Pleased with his speech, Sora sat back in his seat and winked at Roxas, who chuckled lightly, playing with the cloth napkin on the table in front of him. Yuna returned promptly with the drinks.

"The tart will be just another minute," she murmured quietly, eyeing Tidus solely. As she set down the glass and the cup, something caught Roxas' eye - a slip of paper set just underneath the cup of tea. When Yuna was back out of earshot, Roxas notified Tidus of said paper. He pulled it out and unfolded it quickly, eyes scanning over it rapidly. Near the end of the note, his eyebrows shot up into his hairline.

"What is it?! The suspense it killing me!" Sora complained.

"She uh... wants to go on a date..." He choked out, a huge grin cracking across his face. He stood suddenly and grabbed the shopping bags that rested at his feet once more. "Gotta go! Tell her I said heck yes, but I had somewhere very important to be and... tell her I'll call her later! Love you guys! Byeeee!" He squeaked and ran out of the restaurant.

"I guess that means he scored her digits too, then..." Sora chuckled. "Now, then... on to more important business... you're coming the day after tommorow, right?"

Roxas looked Sora dead in the eyes, "Sora. I always come when I say I'm going to. Calm down. And don't worry, I've already committed Axel to it as well. It will be a double date, just like you requested -- as much as I hate it to say so..." Roxas looked down and fingered the tiny boat figurine on his bracelet.

_'Wonder what charm I'll get next...'_ He wondered absently.

Roxas was snapped out of his daydream by a shaky saucer being placed on the table. A steaming tart sat cutely in the center of it. Yuna gulped.

"Where's... Tidus...?"

Roxas knew what she was thinking.

---

"You're sure? I mean, like... you're really REALLY sure? Like totally and completely? I mean... you can be honest with me. If something happened-" Axel took a deep breath, then exhaled it slowly, forcing his words out, "-that's cool. You can tell me."

Riku rubbed his temples, nibbling a strawberry absently. "Axel. I told you. I promise, I swear, I beg unto you to stop. Nothing, nothing, NOTHING at ALL happened with me and _Roxas_. I don't know _how_ the hell he got into my bed. I really don't. And I _always_ sleep naked--"

"I know, " Axel grinned.

"..."

"What?"

"You are such a freak."

Axel shrugged, petting Twixy's fur back over her head.

"Anyways. Nothing at all happened. He probably just thought that was your bed. That's what you get for falling asleep on your date. You're supposed to put the rufie in _his_ drink, not your own," he joked.

"Ha ha. Very funny. Still though... its all so very suspicious..."

"Axel, what the hell. Only days ago, you were complaining that you wouldn't be able to love him really. Like him for a boyfriend... and probably a sex toy... but never actually love him. So even if something had happened - which it did _not_ - what do you care? He's just like... another plaything isn't he? I mean, in the long run... that's what he'll end up whether you win the bet or not, right?" Riku asked absently, knitting his eyebrows together.

Axel recoiled, hurt by the truth of his own words shot back at him. He knew it was true that that was what became of most... well, _people_ he encountered, but still...

"...so? Things change sometimes..." Axel pouted, trying unsuccessfully to fight his own point.

It wasn't as if Axel had suddenly began to fall in real love with Roxas, but it stung that Riku honestly believed he wasn't _capable_ of love. Surely he could. Surely he wasn't destined to a life of parties and sex for nothing forever...

But then... what if Roxas _was_ his shot at love and he was throwing it away to conserve?

Axel shook his fierce mane and rubbed his temples. He touched Riku's face delicately, determined to return to his normal state. "Oh, Riku. I get it now. You fucked my little Roxy so you could try and make me jealous. How cute," he smirked.

Riku's face pinked and he ripped Axel's hand off of him, stomping across the kitchen. "In your dreams, hothead," Riku grumbled, gulping down an entire glass of Hawaiian Punch. Axel roared in laughter.

"You know, you've always been the same. Always playing hard-to-get," his face stiffened suddenly, "Why, Riku? Why are you so afraid to touch me? So afraid to get closer to me? Riku... if I've _ever_ known love, it was with you," Axel promised whole-heartedly. "You're the best friend I've ever had. Why are you so afraid to let me further inside?"

Riku sucked a sharp breath in through his teeth. "You just..." he sighed, then tried again, "I've seen you work. I've been friends with you for a very long time, Axel. I have. And... you never even realized what was always right there."

"Then why don't you tell me?"

"I've _been_ trying to tell you! For years! But you've always been too goddamn busy fucking some _trick_ to pay attention!"

Axel drew back and winced. Riku's words were daggers in his ears.

"I love you. I've loved you for so, so long. But I will _never_ be with you. I refuse. I will absolutely _never_ make..." Riku swallowed hard, "make love with you because I've seen what happens. I have sat back and watched you crush so many victims under your fingertips. I will not allow myself to give into your touch, or your wit or your charm... or your looks or style or anything else that I positively love about you because I _will not_ lose you. No matter how much it hurts to see you with other people... I won't. This bet has deeper meaning than you think. And you'd better hope to hell you win because if not... I'm leaving."

Axel's knees buckled, his eyes remaining wide as he tried to soak in the heart-wrenching confession of his best friend. He slowly, shakily crossed the kitchen to Riku, who had covered his face with his hands and began to shake. Axel reached out to touch Riku's shoulder and he jumped backwards.

"Don't touch me!" he almost screamed. But Axel ignored his words and wrapped his arms around Riku's skinny shoulders. The silverette was breathing deep and heavy and he murmured over and over again for Axel to let him go and not to touch him. But Axel just furrowed his brow and pursed his lips. He petted Riku's hair gently, more gently than he had ever been with anyone. And he crooked his neck to whisper in Riku's ear.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," he mumbled on repeat, wishing he had noticed sooner how much he had hurt the person in his life that meant the most to him.

And he really was sorry.

**NS: Okay. This story was on hold for awhile, but we finally got it going again and I do believe I'm on a roll! Well, I'm off to do the next chapter. R&R! Love you guys. Ta!**


	10. Saturdays and Being Lazy

**NS: Here's the next chapter! Its full of plot and twists and turns and UGH! Don't forget the lemony goodness. Enjoooy.**

**OMG I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS! ...DUH. :) **

**100 Days  
Series: Kingdom Hearts  
Pairings: Axel/Roxas  
Rating: R :ninja:  
Start Date: 12.26.08  
Finish Date: 12.26.08  
Inspiration: Midnight plot bunnies**

**  
**_**Chapter 8 - Saturdays and Being Lazy**_

_~~Day 9 - Saturday~~_

Roxas woke up groggily and looked around, yawning. He brushed his teeth and stared at his reflection stupidly before shaking his head and crawling back into the bed. He had nothing to do that day, and he wasn't going to.

---

Axel stared blankly at the television buzzing in front of him, flipping from channel to channel lazily. He yawned and stretched. This would be what the rest of his day would look like.

It seemed like Saturdays were lazy days for everyone.

**NS: OMG. DON'T KILL US. XD Yeah, that's really the whole chapter. Soooorry. That's all they did that day. Haaaahahaaha.**


	11. Dinner Dates and a New Boyfriend

**NS: I love Tom so muchhhhhhh. She is so effin amazing and she can take as long as she needs to make the masterpiece that is the next chapter. I love her long time. She make me so horny. : D**

**OMG I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS! ...DUH. :)**

**100 Days  
Series: Kingdom Hearts  
Pairings: Axel/Roxas  
Rating: R :ninja:  
Start Date: 9.29.08  
Finish Date: ???  
Inspiration: Midnight plot bunnies  
**

**  
**_**Chapter 10- **_

_~~Day 10 - Sunday~~_

"Geeze, Axel! Are you ready yet?!" Roxas called through his bathroom door as he adjusted the bracelets on his arm.

"Almost, yeesh!. Perfection takes _time_ you know," he called back. Roxas rolled his eyes and straightened his black button-down.

"Well, perfect it a little faster. We're going to_ dinner_, not a midnight snack!" After touching up his hair a final time, Roxas was ready to go. And a full ten minutes later, Axel finally emerged from the bathroom. Roxas sighed in exasperation, rolling his head and trudging into the bathroom.

"Finally!" he groaned, shutting the door behind him. Roxas leaned into the mirror, double-checking his face for blemishes and imperfections. Out of the corner of his eye, something was shiny and silver sitting on the bathroom counter. He leaned back and glanced down at it, cocking his head to the side. It was a silver sharpie with the cap off. He reached for it, but his shirt sleeve accidentally knocked it off and it rolled into the floor. Roxas bent down to pick it up when he noticed a used piece of tape sticking out from under the counter.

Roxas opened the cabinet door, revealing his multiple boxes of Axe product, all ripped open and gone through. However, on the side of each box, where it read 'Axe', someone had scribbled - in silver sharpie - the letter 'L' at the end of each repeat. Now every box read 'Axel'.

Roxas narrowed his eyes and took all of the boxes out hurriedly, throwing bottles and cans around his bathroom, breathing increasing the deeper he dug into each box. Sitting back on his haunches, he drew in a deep breath.

"AXEEEELLL!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. Seconds later, the redhead burst through the door in a panic.

"What?!" He asked hurriedly. Roxas glared up at him, standing up quickly. He grabbed the can of Axe Phoenix from his bathroom counter and shoved it in Axel's face.

"THIS is what."

"...it just looks like a normal can of Axe to me..." Axel smirked, looking away. A multitude of containers littered the bathroom floor and shower all around them.

"They're all ruined! Now I'll be wearing 'Axel' for the rest of my life!"

Axel perked up and grinned. "Fabulous!"

---

Roxas gripped the steering wheel nervously, biting his bottom lip. "Okay, Axel. We're almost there. I'm going to need you to be honestly be on your best behavior. This is the first time I'm going to meet my best friend's new boyfriend. Sora seems pretty serious about him, so I want to leave a good impression."

Axel, who was not paying very close attention to the actual words Roxas was saying and was mostly just listening to the blond's succulent voice, had decided to go treasure-hunting through the junk in the floorboard. He threw more than a few McDonalds bags in the backseat and dug further, discovering a few items of interest.

These included a toy dinosaur and a Cosmo Girl magazine. There was a pallet of blush, which he sniggered at and opened, spreading it over his cheeks and staring at himself in the mirror, making girly faces at himself.

He tossed it too in the back and leaned back over to see what else he could fins. After another minute of rummaging, he found a black hoodie of Roxas'. Axel narrowed his eyes and looked over at Roxas out of the corner of his eye. He was too busy driving and stressing to be paying any attention to Axel.

Axel brought the jacket to his face and inhaled deeply through his nose. He gasped as he nearly felt his eyelids flutter shut.

Sweet Jesus, Roxas smelled so fucking good.

Axel cooed and took another whiff, and another, and eventually took the sleeves of the jacket and tied them around his head, holding it freehanded over his face while he breathed slowly, basking in his scent.

A few minutes later, he felt the car slow, then stop as Roxas parked at Masamune, the restaurant they had reservations at.

"Alright, Axel. Here we g- Hey! What the hell!" Roxas screeched, ripping his jacket off of Axel's face. Axel shrugged and grinned, opposing Roxas' look of horror.

"You were playing in my makeup? Why?!"

Axel shrugged again and pretended to primp his hair. Roxas pulled a wetnap out of the glove compartment and scrubbed it fiercely over Axel's face. Finally satisfied, he and Axel got out of the car and grumbled up to the entrance,

"I swear. I can't take you anywhere..."

---

Roxas smiled as the slender waiter sat himself and Axel at their reserved table, surprisingly the first two to arrive.

"Huh. And I thought _we_ were late..." Roxas muttered. "Well, in that case... I'll be right back. I've got to potty. Order me a Diet Coke will you?" he asked, touching Axel's hand as he stood. Axel smiled and nodded, watching Roxas make his way to the bathroom.

Axel hummed a random tune as he waited for Roxas to come back. He heard voices nearing, and upon looking up in anticipation, he locked eyes with a man with extreme brown spikes accompanied by a blond with an outdated hairdo. To his surprise, they sat down across from him at the table. The brunette smiled.

"Sorry we're late. Scrumptious here took forever on his hair. And so I finally get to speak with you, _Axel_," he greeted cheerfully. Axel raised his eyebrows, but smiled and nodded.

"That's me. And you're... Sora? Right? Oh yeah.. Roxy said he's in the... 'potty'... but he'll be right back." Axel offered, then switched his gaze abruptly to the blond. There was something familiar about him. Had he seen him in a picture before. Or met him? Where the hell did he know him from...?

Roxas exited the bathroom, wiping his hands on his pant legs. He smiled and stood up straight, marching back to the table. Before he had reached it, he could see Axel's wild red hair going all around in ten thousand directions. To his surprise, he could also see the back of Sora's head and the back of someone else... someone who looked different, yet somehow familiar. Axel seemed to be staring intently at him.

Just before Roxas reached the table, Axel glanced up and saw him. His face lit up instantly.

"Roxy!" he greeted cheerfully. Sora and his date spun around and just as they did, the room around Roxas seemed to turn very, very dark. He suddenly realized why Sora's blond date seemed so damn familiar... How could he not know who it was? He had just spent the last several months at the beck of call of his lovely orders. He opened his lips just barely and murmured,

"Demyx."

Demyx and Roxas spent several seconds staring at each other, though the other halves of their dates did not seem to notice.

"Oh, Roxas! Finally! _This_ is Demyx!"

Axel snapped his fingers once, calling the attention to himself, "That's where I know you from! Demyx! you sucker me off like a month ago!"

Three jaws around the table dropped and three sets of eyes all stared incredulously at Axel. He just shrugged.

Roxas stumbled on his coming sentence, "A m... month ago...?"

Axel nodded, sure of himself, "Yeah. Definitely."

Demyx lowered himself, hiding his face from anyone's sight. Sora banged his hand down on the table.

"Shut the hell up! How dare you lie to me like that! A month ago, _I_ was fucking Scrumptious!"

Axel glared, offended, "Well, so was I!"

"So... was I," Roxas spoke up, fists clenched. "Sora... this was my cheating bastard boyfriend that controlled me for months! He is _Demyx_."

Axel drew back, "This was your what? Not just your boyfriend, but with all those adjectives in front of it?! Oh hell no... Um, Demyx. I need to speak to you for a minute... just a minute. That's all I need." Axel stood, towering over the blond. When Demyx did not move, he beckoned with his finger. "Come, Demyx. You did it before when I asked you to, so why not now?"

Demyx rose quickly, in hopes of less double entendres that would cause him further pain and suffering. Axel walked towards the exit, Demyx a few paces behind, and soon they were out of both sight and earshot.

Roxas threw himself into his seat and banged his head down on the table.

"I'm so fucking stupid! I knew it was a man! I knew it was a photographer! Why didn't I figure it out? I'm so stupid!" Roxas moaned, close to tears, voice cracking.

Sora, sitting shocked and confused, sat mouth agape, unsure of what to do or what to say. "Roxas, I... I didn't know. You have to know that I had no idea what kind of person I was seeing... you never gave me the chance to really tell you about him and - oh, god, Roxas... I'm just so sorry. I've really fucked up..." Sora dropped his head to the table too and soon the waiter came by, asking for their orders. Sora raised his head briefly.

"Booooze."

Roxas raised his head momentarily as well, "We don't care what kind,"

After what seemed like hours, though it was only a matter of minutes, Axel returned to the table and tapped Roxas on the shoulder, who didn't respond. Axel then placed his hand open-palm over his shoulder, just barely touching the side of his neck.

"Roxy... come on, let's just go," Axel offered. Roxas slowly raised his head and looked at Axel with red, puffy eyes,

"It should have been so perfect," he whispered, glancing back at Sora, who had not yet risen his head. Roxas stood almost silently and Axel wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"Don't worry, babe. Its all been taken care of," Axel assured him. Roxas chose to ignore Axel's 'babe' remark.

"What do you-"

But Roxas didn't have time to finish his sentence because stumbling up to the table at that exact moment was a very distraught-looking Demyx. His shirt was torn open and he was missing a sleeve and his collar. His hair was a mess and his face was swollen and becoming more and more discolored by the second. He looked like he'd just gotten his ass-kicked.

"What the hell?" Roxas demanded, voice raising louder suddenly. This caused Sora to raise his head, which in turn, caused him to shriek.

"Oh my god, Demyx! What the hell happened to you?!"

Demyx glanced at Axel, who was oh-so-casually _cracking his knuckles_.

"...I fell." he lied.

Sora glanced back and forth between Demyx and Roxas, making an internal decision. He stood and stepped over beside his best friend. Demyx stared at him with pleading eyes.

"Please, Sora..." Demyx begged, but Sora just shook his head slowly.

"Whatever you're going to say, don't. I don't care and I don't want to hear it. Just no. Good-bye, Scrump- ... Demyx."

---

With an enraged snarl, Roxas threw himself face-first into his fluffy, queen-sized bed and growled ferociously. Immaturely, he began banging his fists into the pillows and kicking his feet.

"Arrrrgh! Axelll!" he moaned, rolling over and scrunching up his face. "That was the worst dinner of my _life_!"

Axel sauntered into the room, running his hands up through his hair and shaking it out. "At least _that_ wasn't our first date..." he joked. As Axel took his place beside Roxas on the bed, the mattress sunk down beneath the weight change. Roxas rolled over and made eye-contact with his... friend? Boyfriend? Who knew at this point?

"I just wish it wasn't Demyx. I mean, of _all_ the people... why him...?" Roxas moaned again. Axel crooked his neck and turned his body.

"Roxy, you've gotta stop dwelling on something you can't change anymore than you already have. You've done plenty of damage. They're over so just forget it, okay?" Axel coaxed, taking Roxas' hand in his. He ran his fingertips down the length of Roxas' arm. The blonde shut his eyes and Axel could see the breathing slow with the gentle rise and fall of his chest. A thin breath slipped between Roxas' lips as the gentle sensation rolling through his body engulfed him.

Moving slowly, Axel swung a leg over Roxas' body, barely jostling the bed as he rested his bottom on the blond's general crotch area. Roxas' eyes fluttered open for an instant, but lazily fell back closed. He was far too past exhaustion and frustration to care too much about whatever Axel was doing.

The redhead leaned over the boy beneath him, pressing their chests flush together. The air whooshed out of Roxas' lungs and it was almost a sigh between them.

Roxas decided that, for the time being, he could deal with perhaps being babied and coddled. In fact, he almost needed it by that point. Axel's hand snaked into Roxas' and their fingers laced together. Axel's, being much larger, nearly covered that of the younger one beneath him.

Axel leaned up with soft lips and trailed butterfly kisses all along Roxas' jaw line and throat. Slowly, he eased himself to the corner of Roxas' mouth and finally Roxas decided to open his eyes. Crystal blue stared hard into sparkling emerald for several moments before Roxas shook loose of Axel's hand and wrapped both arms full around him, crushing their mouths together.

Axel, being surprised but more than willing as he was, knitted his eyebrows together and used his hands pressing into the bed to get even more of Roxas.

And then, all at once, there were hands in his hair and on his sides, and all over his back and chest. It was all Axel could do not to shudder and grin from such excitement.

'_This is it_', he thought, reaching for Roxas' shirt collar and skillfully undoing the first three buttons with ease. Axel dove his hand inside and got a palmful of smooth, carved, lightly-tanned flesh, shuddering from what was all around him. Somewhere in his mind, it registered to him that he was about to be in violation of contract and lose the bet with Riku. But somewhere else in his mind, closer to the surface, he could more clearly make-out a second voice. One that went along with a fantastic image of Roxas moaning and panting and groaning in absolute pleasure.

It isn't hard to figure out which voice Axel decided to listen to.

Roxas bit down on Axel's throat and with a wild gasp, Axel arched back and brought his lips instead to Roxas' chest and the boy dug eagerly into his hair, lifting his body off the bed and inhaling sharply.

A trail of moist kisses lead to Roxas' navel, then and inch lower onto the button of his jeans. Axel reached up to undo it and when a panicked hand came crashing down on his, he drew back. Axel looked up to see Roxas staring wide-eyed at him. After a moment, Roxas shoved the man off of him and sat straight up.

"Wait, wait." Roxas sighed, holding up his hand. "Don't... um. I can't. I think you need to go home now..."

Axel stared blankly at the quivering blond. "What's wrong?"

"No. I can't. I wasn't thinking... obviously..." Turning away, Roxas buttoned his shirt almost mechanically. Axel rested his hand on Roxas', halting him.

"This isn't a huge problem. I mean... we are _together_ and... I do..." Axel gulped, "..._care_ about you. And I think you could use some stress relief. Sometimes its okay to indulge."

Roxas squinted his eyes. "No its not. I can't do this..."

Axel moved around Roxas and wrapped his arms around his shoulders, laying kisses on his crooked neck between each word. "Roxy... you can. Please? You're sooo sexy..."

Roxas' eyes slid shut and his head rolled to the side, dizziness clouding his judgment further. "But... I... Sora..."

"Sora will be fine... he would want you to... Don't you want to make him happy?"

"..mmm..."

Axel slid his hand down and ground it softly against the crotch of Roxas' pants. A low, muffled moan escaped, barely audible through closed lips. Axel parted his lips to scrape his teeth across the flesh when the cordless phone, left on the table by Roxas' bed rang suddenly. Roxas' eyes snapped open and he jumped to his feet, snatched the phone up and pressed 'talk'.

"Hello?" he asked breathlessly. Axel crumpled up his face and fell backwards onto the bed, covering his face with a pillow. He had probably just lost his chance. He peeked out from under the pillow to stare at his groin, which had grown to twice its size and was throbbing almost visibly beneath the fabric. He groaned and sat back up, shoving the pillow into his lap.

"What? Yeah, Axel's here. Who is this? Larxene who?"

Axel's eyes shot open and he snatched the phone away quickly, growling into the receiver, "Larxene!"

"Axel, darling. Had fun last week. What have you been up to?"

"What the hell is wrong with you. One, it was two weeks ago. And two, how the FUCK did you get this number?!"

Roxas sent Axel a concerned look and sat on the bed, buttoning his shirt again.

"C'mon, baby. It doesn't matter when it was. You know you want me again."

"No. I really don't."

"Didn't seem that was last time."

"I don't really care what it _seemed like_. I'm telling you how it is, Larxene! And how did you GET this NUMBER?"

A feminine laugh echoed through the phone. "From Demyx, silly thing. Now... how about tonight?"

"Fuck you, Larxene." Axel growled and hung up the phone. He turned to Roxas. "If that number calls again, don't answer it. Its someone I know... regretfully. She wants to associate with me and I won't let her. And she says she got the number from Demyx."

Roxas drew back with a hiss and then a sigh, "Okay. I'd rather not be reminded of Demyx any time soon anyways." Roxas glanced at the clock out of habit and hissed again. "I've got work in the morning... and it's one. I need to go to bed."

Axel sighed and rolled his eyes. He knew this was coming. "Alright. I'll just use the bathroom and be out of your hair." Roxas gave him a small smile and turned down his comforter. Axel exited into the bathroom connected to Roxas' bedroom and used it quickly. He washed his hands and opened the door, a small amount of light pouring in and washing over Roxas' form, which was already sleeping peacefully. Axel smiled and made his way to the bed.

He reached out and ran his fingers through Roxas' hair, then bent and kissed his forehead, nose, and mouth.

"'night, Roxy," he whispered, then disappeared into the night.

**NS: Woop. All done. On to chapter 11 I go!**


	12. Stressful Work Days and a Slumber Party

**NS: I so should not be writing this. I'm loads ahead of myself. As I write this, the current latest update is chapter 6. Yeah. I know. But whatever. No harm done in being ahead of myself, I suppose.**

**OMG I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS! ...DUH. :)**

100 Days  
Series: Kingdom Hearts  
Pairings: Axel/Roxas  
Rating: R :ninja:  
Start Date: 11.11.08  
Finish Date: 12.2.08  
Inspiration: RPing  


**This chapter dedicated to Ten-Second-Tom. She's lovely and infuriating. It amazes me, truly. Love you. Mwah.**

**  
**_**Chapter 11- Stressful Work Days and a Slumber Party**_

_~~Day 11 - Monday~~_

_~~September 22~~_

Roxas stared down the cordless phone with a hard glare. It was ringing again. The caller ID said 'Ukir, Riku', the same thing it had read all morning. When would Axel stop calling?

"If I wanted to talk to you, I would have answered the phone hours ago," Roxas grumbled, turning the ringer on silent. After a moment, he sighed and turned it back on, worried that someone more important might call.

The blonde sighed and shook the last of the ferret... er, _cat_ food into Pringles bowl and set down a fresh dish of water. Pringles trotted over happily and began immediately chowing down. Roxas smiled and patted his head before standing, phone in hand.

Abruptly, Roxas' hand began to vibrate, and thus produced a shrill ring. Roxas sighed and groaned.

"I'm going to regret this," he grumbled before pressing talk. "Hello?"

"Roxy!" came an exasperated voice from the other side of the phone call. "I have been calling you all _day_! Where have you _been_?!"

"Oh, you know... around..."

"I was getting worried."

Roxas rolled his eyes. "Well, sorry I guess."

"So anyways, what are you doing tonight?"

Roxas groaned silently and banged his head on the wall. He was left in enough embarrassment from the night before. So much that he had thought perhaps he should discontinue seeing Axel for the next week or so. Axel, however, was very obviously oblivious to this.

"Actually, I think I have to-"

Axel ignored the fact that Roxas had started a sentence and continued talking. "Because I was thinking you could come over and hang out with me and Riku. And maybe... stay the night."

Roxas ceased his head-banging and blinked several times. "Like... a _sleepover_?" he asked blankly.

"Well, I guess so. Whatever you wanna call it."

"Umm... I kind of have to work later sooo..."

"You can come after!"

Roxas sighed audibly. "I don't know. I gotta go. I'll call you later, okay?"

There was a pause on the other line.

"...okay. Talk to you later then. Riku is calling me anyways... Coming, Riku!"

"I didn't hear Riku-"

"Bye!" Click.

Roxas sighed again. He glanced at the clock. It was almost noon and he had to be at work by one.

"I need a shower."

---

"Sora, is all this really necessary? I mean, I realize the shoot is for Hot Topic, but I think this might be a little excessive..."

The studio had Roxas decked out in a pair of baggy black jeans and skin-tight black shirt. Straps and chains hung massively from the pants from all sides. Neon blue was found in multiple places along the jeans, hanging off or tacked on. The shirt sported a wolf scene that advertised the band, Atreyu.

On one wrist was a black and white checkered wristband and on the other were several jelly bracelets covering the entire spectrum and black. His shoes were black Van flats with what looked like rainbow paint splatters and white skulls decorating them. Eyeliner was thick around his eyes and they had gelled his hair up into a fohawk with temporary blue tips. He didn't have a finger that didn't have at least one ring on it.

Roxas sighed. "I think this is extreme."

"Nonsense. We need you to really look the style. You have to look cool so that kids will buy the merchandise."

Roxas' eyebrows furrowed together. He didn't like the smile Sora was giving him. It looked off somehow. It looked... fake. "Sora... before we start, are we... okay? You know last night was--"

"I'm _fine_. Really. Let's just not... talk about it. Not here. Tomorrow. We're still on with Tidus, right?"

"Yeah. As far as I know." Roxas frowned, still hating the way Sora was acting. He knew Sora was hurting and there was nothing he could do about it. Not right then anyways.

"Look, Roxas. Can we just do this shoot please?" Sora practically begged. Roxas drew back with a snort.

"So-rry."

---

Fifteen minutes into the shoot, a loud, annoying ring tone of Geek in the Pink blared throughout the bustling studio. Sora handed his camera off to a handsome silverette Roxas knew as Kadaj and picked his phone up off of a nearby table. He made a face at the number displayed and held the silver Razr to his face. Plugging the other ear with his finger, he asked a confused,

"Hello...?"

Roxas tried to ignore him and concentrate on making the poutiest face possible. He frowned at Kadaj's angles, knowing Sora wouldn't be happy with them, but opted to ignore it. It wasn't his job to direct the camera. Instead, he delved back into the imaginary world he would immerse himself in while modeling.

Sora wandered far away for his conversation, but returned after less than five minutes with a smile on his face. He leaned over and whispered something in Kadaj's ear, for which Kadaj rolled his eyes and continued taking pictures while Sephiroth, Roxas' personal director, barked poses at him from the sides. Sora perked up and waved at him.

"Sorry, hon! Something came up, but I'll be right back in a flash! Promise!" Sora grinned and trotted away from the shoot.

Roxas itched to follow, wondering what could've changed Sora's mood so drastically, but knew he couldn't walk away in the middle of a shoot. He sighed and moved into another pose, wondering just how long it could possibly take...

---

"How could anyone manage to drag a _Hot Topic_ shoot out for two hours?! I don't understand!" Roxas complained at Sora, who had certainly _not_ come back _'in a flash'_ as promised.

Sora threw his hands up defensively. "Hey! Don't look at me! It was Sephy that couldn't make up his mind about poses! Blame him!"

Roxas scoffed, rubbing at the annoyingly thick eyeliner and playing with the tips of his fohawk. And as they reached the parking lot and Roxas was pondering just _why_ exactly Sora had insisted he wear his ridiculous Hot Topic getup _home_, he stopped short, Sora falling a few steps ahead.

"Roxas...?"

Instead of verbally explaining, Roxas raised a shaking hand and pointed into the sea of cars. Parked right in front, in what should have been Roxas' spot, (why, oh why had he let Sora drive him to work that day?) sat a shiny red truck. And inside the truck was a shiny red man.

Roxas panicked and raised on his heels, turning abruptly back towards the building. Sora threw a quick hand on his shoulder.

"Oh, no you don't. Get back here right now and in the truck with that sexy beast!"

Roxas' eye visibly twitched and he pulled harder in the opposite direction.

"Look now, Roxas. I spent over an hour of my precious valuable time setting this up for you. I will _not_ have you waste it!"

Roxas first stared blankly at his friend, and then narrowed his eyes slowly.

"What do you mean you--"

"No time! Just go!" Sora squealed, pushing Roxas forward and into the expectant arms of a certain red-haired hunk.

"Well, now. Looks like I've already swept you off your feet. All that's left is to ride you away on a white stallion... er, red Durango. Or I could just _ride you_ all the way home...."

"A-Axel!" Roxas stammered, struggling in Axel's grasp. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"Me? Why, I am **gabberflasted(1)**! Besides, you're the one that looks like an angsty high school freshmen."

Roxas pinked instantly and ducked his head into Axel's chest in an unsuccessful attempt to hide his appearance. "Stop it...."

Axel smiled and fingered Roxas' blue tips. "But you know..." Axel mused, "I kind of like it. It makes you look like a _bad boy_."

The shorter of the two groaned and ducked sharply downward, breaking free of Axel's hold.

"Curses, "Axel smirked, "Now then, come along with me to the castle and see what wonders await you."

Roxas' mind was blank for an excuse. He sighed. What harm could it do? He had already spent the night there once before... but then again, that wasn't a fantastic experience anyways...

Axel held out his hand expectantly, waiting for Roxas to take it. Roxas groaned, giving in. He reached out and took the hand. "Okay, _fine_. But sleepover means _sleep_over. Not _sex_over. Okay?"

Axel grinned and held up two fingers. "Scout's honor." He curled his fingers between Roxas' and pulled his along to his truck.

Somewhere in the deep recesses of Roxas' mind, as he was dragged away by someone who only weeks ago had been a complete stranger, and as Sora stood several feet away, smiling and waving as he was whisked off, Roxas knew he would in the near future grow to regret his decision.

---

"So let me get this straight: you called my so-called _best friend_ Sora during work. You convinced him to _leave_ work, break into my house, and pack me an overnight bag. You then had him bring you said bag so you would be completely prepared to kidnap me, as I would have no apparent excuse not to come. Is that about it?"

"Yep."

"And that's okay to you?"

"Yep."

"Are you insane?"

"Yep."

Roxas sighed, defeated. "I really hate you, you know."

"I can live with a love-hate relationship."

"No. No love; just hate."

"I love you and you hate me; things even out."

"Axel, I'm not sure that's what the expression means."

Axel swooped in next to Roxas and stole away his bag, kicking the front door closed and skipped off to his bedroom (recently tidied up in preparation for that very night) to set down said bag. He was back in the front room in an instant. Making a quick scope of the room, Axel discovered that Roxas had made the short trip from the doorway to the couch and took a seat beside the silver-haired sex god himself, already seated. A new episode of Parakeet pals blared on the giant HD TV in front of them. Axel stuck his bottom lip out in an obvious pout.

"Rikuuuu! Stop stealing my guest! He's _my_ boyfriend!"

Roxas pinked instantly, "I never said I was your-!"

"Calm down, Ax. He came over and sat down all on his own free will. And btw, I'm straighty straight straight. In case you forgot. Now shut the hell up until commercial." And with that, Riku's eyes glued to the screen once more and he forgot everything and everyone else in the room. Actually, Axel _had _forgotten. After the heart-shattering confession he had received only days earlier, it was hard to believe Riku was still clinging to the 'I'm a straight white male' persona.

Ignoring that fact, and saying nothing for Riku's sake, as he was sure he would not appreciate Axel revealing something so deep and unyielding to someone neither of them knew very well, Axel grabbed Roxas' wrist and pulled him off the couch and towards his bedroom.

"Ignore him. He's boring anyways."

Roxas rolled his eyes and allowed himself to be tugged along. He was still pretty unsure about the whole situation. Sleeping over at his... sort of boyfriend's (who could quite possibly be a sexual deviant in poor disguise) apartment didn't strike him as one of his most genius plans. He seated himself on the queen-sized, ruby-red comforter.

"So... what exactly do you have planned for tonight...?" Roxas asked, fearing the worst. Spinning to hide his smirk, Axel leaned in to lightly trace the curves of his pillow.

"Oh just a little... PILLOW FIGHT!" Axel screamed, grabbing the pillow with both hands and swinging it full-force into Roxas' face. Roxas drew back, stunned, eyes wide. He recovered in only a few seconds and grinned maliciously, deciding to give in to Axel's childish game. He grabbed the other pillow off of the bed. It was smaller, but more lightweight and gave Roxas a faster swing.

He swung the pillow twice and struck Axel once from each side of his head. Axel exploded in a roar of laughter and swung with full-force at Roxas' middle. The blond laughed and struck Axel's legs, though he barely moved at all. Axel struck Roxas and again and it was revealed to him that this particular pillow was stuffed with feathers as they exploded over them both.

Axel looked at Roxas, who resembled a hen, and Roxas looked at Axel, who resembled a rooster. They both fell into a ridiculous fit of laughter immediately. Axel took the opportunity of Roxas laughing uncontrollably to dive in and take him around the waist, hoisting him into the air. Roxas gasped, but never stopped laughing as he playfully batted Axel in the head with his pillow.

Axel slung Roxas around and around in circles, catching fluffy bits on both of their clothing and finally fell back on the bed, Roxas beneath him. A whirlwind of feathers stirred and flew up into the air briefly as they collapsed on the mattress. As Axel's laughter quieted, he opened his piercing green, cat-like eyes and caught Roxas' cerulean gaze in his own.

Their laughter died suddenly as an invisible blanket of romanticism fell over the room, coating them both.

Roxas, whose fingers were toying with the back of Axel's shirt swallowed almost audibly as the severity of their positions struck him with epiphany. Axel settled his open palm on Roxas' cheek and gently brushed stray, fallen locks of blonde and blue away from his face. Roxas exhaled a bit unevenly and Axel could feel the warm breath wash over his cheeks. Axel nuzzled downward, left to right, causing their noses to gently run past each other.

Axel was uplifted sharply as Roxas took a hiss of air into his lungs. The corners of his lips turned up as he made an internal decision. Cocking his head only slightly to the side, Axel leaned up and closed the slight gap of distance between his lips and those of his boyfriend.

Roxas conducted a short-lived battle in his mind before giving in and moving his lips along with Axel's. He reached up with both hands and held Axel by the back of the neck, letting his arms dangle almost limply from there.

Axel used both of his hands to hold himself hovering above Roxas. He drew a sudden breath as he felt Roxas readjust his position and accidentally grind their hips past each other. He crushed his lips down again, rougher, aching for more.

Roxas furrowed his brow and concentrated, pressing back eagerly, but with less vigor. He felt Axel's warm tongue flick out and taste his lips. Shakily, not quite sure of himself, Roxas parted his lips slightly and Axel dove inside, memorizing every crevice of the hot cavern.

Axel's sultry breath tickled Roxas' throat and one hand moved now to Roxas' hips, holding them in place. Roxas snaked his hands downward and slid them almost slyly a few inches into the back of Axel's shirt. His skin was fire under his fingers.

Roxas could feel the heat emanating to his very bones and shivered from the temperature difference.

Axel positioned his knees so that he straddled Roxas' waist and ground down into his hips sharply. Roxas gasped and his hands shot further up Axel's shirt, feeling the contours of his spine beneath them.

Axel tore his lips away from Roxas, who threw his head to the side in silent gasp and Axel ran a slick trail from Roxas' collar bone to his earlobe with his tongue, taking it gently in his teeth. Axel raised a hand to make for his zipper when the door swung open and slammed loudly against the wall behind it.

"Oh my god, guys! Mr. Animal-Saver Amazing just came on TV and announced he's-- Whoa. Oops." Riku began his rant strong, but stopped short when he got an eyeful of the going-ons on the bed.

Roxas scrambled out from under Axel hurriedly and straightened his shirt, hot red tinge shooting onto his cheeks. "I was-- We were just-- I, um! ...where's your bathroom?!" Roxas stammered.

Riku cocked an eyebrow and jerked his thumb backwards towards the bathroom. Roxas scurried off the bed and out the door, keeping his head down and out of sight. As soon as the door was closed behind him, Riku burst into a fit of giggles and shut the bedroom door with his foot.

"Losing the bet already, Ax?"

"I am _not_ losing the damn bet. I was just _trying_ to have an intense make-out session with my smokin boyfriend. But I can see you're clearly out to destroy all my plans... damn you."

Riku chuckled and sat beside Axel on the bed. He slung an arm around his shoulders.

"Who, me? No. I just have bad timing. On your part anyways. And... what the fuck happened in here? Having kinky feather sex or what?"

Axel threw his pillow at Riku's face. "I thought _I_ was the pervert. Not you. We aren't playing role reversal, Riku. Not tonight. That's in another hmm... eighty-nine days? Yeah, that sounds about right."

Inside the bathroom, Roxas grumbled angrily to himself as the last bits of blue swirled down the drain and his hair fell straight down in dripping strings around his face. He glanced at Axel's blue-tinted bathtub and hoped it wouldn't stain. He flipped his head upside-down and wrapped a towel around his hair, holding it in place as he removed the foundation and eyeliner caked on his mostly imperfection-free skin.

Sighing at the best job he could do without make-up remover, Roxas let his hair fall back down in messy strings; he certainly did not need them teasing him for the towel-wrap that 'only girls' did. He shook it out one good time, no sections falling quite to his chin. Roxas opened the bathroom door with slick, damp hands and sighed, wiping them on his pants.

He reached for the doorknob to enter Axel's room, but stopped short when he heard voices from within. He strained to tell the difference between them.

"Yeah, yeah. Eighty-nine days before you win."

That was Riku.

There was a laugh in another pitch; it was Axel. "And I _will_ win. Don't you worry about that."

Roxas narrowed his eyes and grabbed the knob, turning it open fiercely. "Win what?" he asked, trying to sound casual, but straining with curiosity. There was a brief hint of panic in Axel's emerald eyes, but it faded so fast that Roxas could have imagined it there.

"Oh nothing. Just a little bet between me and Riku." Axel flashed Roxas a crooked grin.

"Yeah, Roxas. Just a little bet between friends."

Roxas nodded, slowly, but pressed for more. "What about?"

"Oh just... I'm trying to stop smoking and if I can stop in eighty-nine more days Riku will buy me a PS3. He doesn't think I can, but I haven't smoked in eleven days. And I don't plan to start back up."

Roxas narrowed his eyes briefly but decided to accept the answer and flop down on Axel's bed, sending feathers flying. "So... what do you want to do now? We've already had a successful pillow fight, judging by the fluffy mess all over everywhere..."

Axel stared blankly at Roxas. His hair was dripping fat drops onto his shoulders. "I like your hair. You look... hot."

"What?! Its just down! How do you come to that conclusion?!"

Riku rolled his eyes and walked away. "He will always think you're hot. Regardless of what you do." he promised.

"Riku... wait. How about you play a little game with us. Unless... you're scared," Axel challenged. Riku paused midstep and about-faced.

"Bring it on, hothead. Name your game."

"Truth or dare."

Startled cerulean eyes stared up at Axel in disbelief. "What? No way. This isn't grade school, Axel. I'm so not playing that game. Not with you two!"

Axel rolled his eyes and took Roxas by the forearm, dragging him into the hall towards the living room. "It was either that or strip poker. And I've never lost a game of poker in my life."

---

The front room at the Ukir, Lexa residence was quite a sight to see.

Roxas, the shortest, youngest, and most innocent of the three truth or dare participants was without pants, leaving him in a pair of black boxers. On his head was a pair of Axel's boxers, white with red hearts. He had make-up smeared across his face in a way that only Axel could have done. One hand was submerged in a bowl of something... something that looked like it may be a sample of all the contents of the refrigerator. The final touch was that at least one of the other two had 'tar and feathered' his legs with whipped cream and popcorn.

Riku, the middle-height, middle-age, and middle level of ridiculous of the three was completely naked except for a tight pink g-string stretched around his crotch. His hair looked like it had been done by kindergarteners as it was held in a multitude of ponytail holders, clips, and hairspray. His fingernails were painted (horribly) neon orange and there were clothespins hanging from both earlobes. Chocolate was smeared around his cheeks and forehead from a challenge of shoving his face into a chocolate cake on his previous turn. He was still going strong.

Axel, the tallest, oldest, and most experienced of the three was in possibly the worst condition of the three. He was clad in nothing but a pair of furry leather tiger-stripe shorts and had a sheet tied around his neck with a giant 'A' drawn on the back. Lipstick was drawn crudely on and around his lips. On his chest, using his nipples as eyes, there was an angry face drawn onto it, using his bellybutton as a very small, surprised 'o' of a mouth. A baggie of ice cubes was tied around his neck and, glaring down the crowd, he struggled to chew five packs of gum at once as his current dare.

All three stared each other down, waiting for the next horrible dare, none willing to give in. Not even Roxas gave up; nothing had gotten that bad quite yet.

"Okay. Ish mah tuhn." Axel slurred, struggling on his gum. "Ricku... Tuth uh dayer?"

Riku sniggered, then winced as pain shot from his ears. "Dare."

No one was surprised. None of them had picked truth since they began.

"Dayer you to... eet wha 'oxas 'as 'is hand in."

Riku drew back and gagged as he caught a glimpse of the green and brown muck.

"Shit. Shit, shit, shit." Riku cursed, reaching into the bowl and drawing some out with two fingers. Bile rose in his throat as he brought it to his face and the smell whooshed into his lungs. He took in a big breath through his mouth and chomped down on it, swallowing as fast as he could. An inhuman growl echoed from his throat as he scraped at his tongue and the other two rolled in laughter. When he had calmed down, he narrowed his eyes at Roxas.

"Okay, _Roxy_. Truth or dare?"

Roxas rolled his eyes. "As if you have to ask. Dare."

"I dare you to use Axel as a stripper pole."

Roxas' stomach dropped to his knees. After the series of ridiculous dares up to that point, he was fairly sure he wouldn't have to go through any Axel-related ones. But he was apparently wrong. He narrowed his eyes. Should he accept that dare and prove he had no fear? Or back down and preserve his manhood? Either option had embarrassing side-effects. He sighed heavily, giving in.

"Alright. I'll do it."

Axel's and Riku's jaws both hit the floor, Riku's being the first to recover, and with a vicious smirk. "Wow, Rox. I really didn't think you'd do it. I thought for sure I had you out of the game this time. Damn. Of course... we are still yet to see whether or not you'll _actually_ go through with it. Actions speak louder than words, Blondie."

Roxas stood shakily, Axel mirroring his motion, though Roxas had to pause to wipe the icky goo from his hand and scrape it back into the bowl with a grimace. He strode over to him and touched his hips to Axel's when Riku yelled,

"Wait!" and picked up a remote, pointing it at the stereo. Instantly, an upbeat song with a heavy thump, thump, thump bass started up. Riku grinned. "Do continue."

Roxas rolled his eyes and cleared his throat, looking at Axel with pleading eyes. Axel just shrugged. "It's your dare. You don't have to do it if you don't want to." Was his helpful response. But Roxas was a trooper and he quickly caught the rhythm of the music. Axel grinned and rose his arms into the air, ready and waiting. Roxas wrapped one arm around Axel's middle and rubbed his crotch from Axel's knees to his hips. Axel's grin was ten miles wide as he wiggled and maneuvered himself all over his body.

It was over in a matter of minutes and Roxas peeled himself off of Axel with a shudder. "That was all very unnecessary."

And thus the game went on.

---

As they cleaned themselves up in the bathroom, laughing and commenting on each other's appearences, Axel suddenly remembered something. He finished quickly and ran out suddenly, dashing into his bedroom and back. He glanced down at Roxas' wrist and was pleased to find he was wearing the bracelet.

"Oh Roxy..." he purred. Roxas looked up, drying his hands. Axel took him by the wrist and held up the arm with the bracelet.

"What are you--"

"Just wait," Axel shushed and pulled something out of his pocket, fastening it an empty side of the bracelet. Upon the return of his wrist, Roxas examined the jewelry to find a new charm was attatched to it. It looked like a tiny silver fork. He laughed quietly.

"Axel... really? A fork?"

"It was that or a meatball. Which do you think was the better choice. Exactly."

Roxas laughed audibly and wiped the remaining dampness on his pant legs.

"Okay, Axel. Whatever you say."

---

As the credits to Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire rolled across the screen, Roxas yawned loudly and glanced at the clock. "Axel... its two. I have work tomorrow."

Roxas yawning caused Axel to shudder from a yawn of his own. "You don't have work until the afternoon. You'll be fine."

"Maybe so, but I should still go to bed by now at least. Please?"

Axel sighed and stood, stretching. "Alright fine. But we will one day finish the Harry Potter series together."

"You're such a dork."

Axel marched towards his room, kicking Riku in the side on the way. He started awake from his place on the floor and looked around suspiciously. "What do you mean vanilla yogurt?!" he demanded before falling back down into the carpet and closing his eyes. Roxas smiled and shook his head, trudging sleepily after Axel.

The door closed behind them both and Axel tugged off his shirt. Roxas panicked.

"Uh, what are you doing?"

"I sleep shirtless. Is there a problem...?"

Roxas swallowed thickly. "No, I guess not..." He pulled his own shirt over his head and climbed into the left side of Axel's huge bed, snaking into the covers. Axel followed suit on the opposing side and snuggled close to the middle where Roxas had put himself. He leaned over and clicked the lamp off. After a few blind moments of them both readjusting their eyes, they could see only slightly from the light of the moon and stars pooling into the room from a sole window.

Peering up at Axel, who had his eyes closed, Roxas shivered and scooted over a few inches, pressing against Axel. Axel opened one eye and smiled down at Roxas, wrapping his arm around him. This made Roxas smile somehow and he snuggled closer, laying his head on Axel's chest and resting his arm across his abdomen. Axel leaned down and kissed the top of his head, pulling the covers up further.

"'night, Axel." Roxas murmured, quickly losing consciousness.

"'night Roxy." Axel mumbled back.

But Axel was struck suddenly. Wasn't this all too _warm and fuzzy_? Wasn't this too _lovey-dovey_? Wasn't this too much what _couples_ do instead of _fuck buddies_? But then again, wasn't that the idea? Axel grimaced, feeling all-too-comfortable with his surroundings. He knew that Roxas was by now sleeping peacefully on his chest and that he didn't appear interested in sex. Hell, he barely seemed interested in kissing and he'd had to practically kidnap him to get him there at all.

...but was Axel okay with that? Would he be okay not having sex at all? No, of course not! He was Axel! He was Mr. May! ...okay, maybe that proclamation was better kept inside his head than said out loud but even still.

This warmth was nothing but a passing feeling. It was something that would pass. There's no way it could build and build so that Roxas was all he could ever want. No. Never.

Axel was definitely _not_ falling in love with Roxas.

...was he?

**NS: Muahaha. Love it. This chapter is really long, too. I think it's like 14 pages on word. Yikes. I lauff this story so very much. And I love you guys even more for reading it. R&R! Thanx!**


	13. Something and a Something

Axel rolled around his bed, trying to pretend that the sun wasn't shining in his eyes as he tried to sleep past noon. After a few more stalling minutes of kicking around in the sheets and groaning for the sun to shut the hell up, Axel finally rolled himself out of bed and into the hallway in nothing but his black boxers. Scratching at his stomach, he walked into the bathroom and stared at his reflection in the mirror. His eyelids were half-open and complimented with dark circles underneath, with the extra joys of his randomly spiked hair. Sighing, Axel pulled off his boxers and stepped in the shower.

Once Axel was finished in the shower, and had very casually dressed himself in a pair of baggy jeans and plain black t-shirt, he walked into the living room to the sound of "Parakeet Pals" on the television. Seeing that Riku was lounged lazily on the couch, Axel in a clever attempt to avoid any alone time with Riku, steered himself into the kitchen.

Why was he avoiding Riku? The answer was simple. Not four days ago Riku had confessed to him, and rejected him in the same sentence. How was he supposed to have another normal conversation with him just four days later? To Axel, it was impossible. Nothing scared him more than talk about love, when it didn't involve the word "Making" right before it. Sure, he had hung out with him no problem the other night, but it was different. Roxy was there! He wasn't really there to hang out with his roommate, he was there to hang out with Roxy, and help his chances in the bet. It was as easy as that.

Axel ran a hand through his hair he had spiked once getting out of the shower and sighed. Things were way too complicated for him to handle. He missed the old days, where his only worries were, 'Sex, Fire, Party, Party, Sex, Fire, Friends, Sex, Sex, Party". Things were simpler then.

Axel trudged over to the fridge and opened it lazily, not knowing exactly what he was craving for what would now be brunch.

"Ahem."

Axel jumped slightly, banging his head on the top of the fridge before pulling away and letting the door swing shut. Rubbing his head, he opened his mouth to yell at Riku who had caused his pain, before realizing that he was still trying to avoid him.

"Um, I have to go give Twixy a bath!" Axel chuckled nervously, sidestepping towards the door.

"Oh no you don't! You've been avoiding any alone time with me for four days straight! I'm tired of this! You think ignoring me is going to make the situation any better?" Riku yelled.

Axel stared blankly at his angered friend, not knowing what to do. It wasn't often he saw Riku as angry as he looked, but lately he had been doing it a lot…

Someone was PMS'ing.

Riku let out a frustrated sigh. Even he hated the difficulty of the situation. Axel was too dense to realize who he was hurting, and whom he was going to hurt, and Riku refused to interrupt Axel's lesson learning process. So, there really was only one more option. One that would most DEFINIETLY get rid of Axel's whole, "Avoid Riku the emotional wreck" plan.

Before Axel had a chance to take that last step out the door, Riku closed the few steps in-between them, attaching his lips to Axels.

Axel's jade green eyes widened as his lips automatically started moving in sync with Riku's. What was going on? He was straight? What was he doing? **What **was he _**DOING?!**_

Riku let his one hand snake up Axel's back until he reached the base of his neck. Pushing Axel's head closer to his own, his lips worked hungrily against Axel's surprisingly tentative ones. Axel, reading what Riku wanted, let his tongue slip into his warm mouth, meeting with Riku's own tongue. Before he could even think to control himself, Axel let his hands roam to either side of Riku's waist as he pushed him back against the counter. Lifting the silverette up onto the counter, he could feel Riku's legs wrap around him, as they took a moment to breath, their hot breath mingling in exasperated huffs.

"What are you doing…?" Axel managed to ask before reattaching himself to Riku's lips.

After a moment, Riku finally managed to pull back slightly, though with his bottom lip in-between Axel's teeth, so he could answer,

"…You." he whispered.

Axel pulled Riku back to his lips letting his tongue explore Riku's mouth once more. Riku by then had his hand knotted in Axel's hair, refusing to let any space get in-between their mouths. Feelings of anger and passion passed through their lips as they moved against one another, though another one was also made clear.

Confusion.

Though Axel refused to pull away for anything, he was very clearly, confused. Riku wasn't supposed to be making out with him. Riku was supposed to like girls, and girls only. What was he doing making out with Axel? Wasn't that supposed to happen once Axel won the bet? That and much, much more? Why was Riku giving in now..?

Axel scooted his body as close to Riku's as physically possible, their chests touching together. Without giving it much thought, Axel let his hand gently start sliding up Riku's shirt, the heat rising to his fingertips with each motion. Riku, following along, allowed his free hand to reach down to the top button of Axel's jeans, and wit one swift movement, undoing them.

After a moment of just concentrating on each others mouths, Riku decided to help out Axel's needy hand by pulling his shirt off himself, before letting his hand go back to roaming around the red-head's waistline. Riku glided his hands up and down Axel's side, inducing pleasure filled moans from Axel's eager mouth. This Riku enjoyed.

"Uh…Roxas…." Axel moaned.

And at that moment, the two of them froze, their eyes opening to stare at each other.

Riku placed a few more kisses down Axel's jawline for kicks, before unhitching himself from around him and jumping down from the counter.

"Well, clearly you're winning this bet, so I guess you can wait a little longer for your prize." Riku stated as a matter of fact, while putting his blue Billabong shirt back on.

Axel's jaw dropped.

"Are you kidding me? Mr. Straighty straight straight over there? You make out with me, unbutton my pants, give me a hard-on, and then just walk away? What the fuck?!" Axel yelled angrily.

"Now there's the Axel I know and love! I had to do _**something **_to get you back to your old self, and I'd seen you do it to perfect strangers a million times. I figured it wouldn't hurt to try it myself. Strange though; I didn't expect to find it as enticing I did to unbutton your pants. Hm. Weird." Riku shrugged.

"As for your boner, you're on your own kid. Parakeet pals is back on. And whenever you're done, please do give Twixy a bath. She smells like the Johansson's." Riku shuddered, walking back into the living room.

Axel gaped after Riku, his gaze shifting from the spot where he was standing, and then back to the bulge in his pants.

He didn't know Riku could be so cruel.

**----------****WOAH! Scene Skip!****----------**

"I'm telling you guys, this has to be the best idea I've ever had. I just have this feeling in my gut that says, 'Yea Tidus! You're super smart! Go you!'" Tidus explained, leaning back in his chair.

"How can I ignore a feeling like that?"

Sora raised an eyebrow at his blonde friend, before turning to Roxas and smiling.

"Well, what do you think about Tidus's brilliant plan Roxas?" He asked, knowing full well Roxas would put it as bluntly as Tidus needed it for him.

"Tidus, becoming a nudist so you don't have to wash your clothes is the most…the most…" Roxas struggled for the right word. Sora leaned closer; excited to see what adjective Roxas would come up with. He was sure that whatever it was, it would convince Tidus to throw out his terrible idea.

"…The most **brilliant **idea you have ever had. I couldn't agree more with you. I mean, with the cost of good laundry detergent these days, you're not only getting yourself out of the tiring chore that is washing your clothes, but you're also saving munny!" Roxas grinned.

Tidus's face lit up instantly with Roxas's praise.

"See? I told you it was a good idea Sora! Geez. Roxas my buddy knows what he's talking about!!" Tidus smiled; grabbing a breadstick from the basket in the center of the table, while leaning his chair back on two legs.

Once again the trio was at their favorite restaurant for lunch, "Seifer's Yum-yums".

Each had their own personal reasons for wanting to come back to this restaurant, be it because of the delicious food, the drunken dance that Seifer occasionally put on when he visited, or the hot waitress that Tidus wanted to flirt with. Still, the main reason they all met up there for lunch every-so-often, was because that was indeed where they had all first congregated. It was indeed a chance meeting, though one that was the beginning of an unbreakable friendship. No matter how naked they may be.

Roxas and Sora had been on break from a gig for the new line of "Victors Secret" underwear shoot. The two were tired of always ordering in, so they decided it would be a nice change to go out somewhere. Seifer's Yum-Yum's was most definitely NOT the most appealing of the restaurants they could have chosen from, but it was indeed the brightest.

The two had walked in, the place nearly empty except for a small table in the back being occupied by what looked like two business men. They were seated immediately, and were pretty much being watched like hawks, because the staff very clearly had nothing else to do. Roxas and Sora sat there for what felt like 20 minutes, before the very thing that changed their lives happened.

Without any warning, the front doors burst open, the smell of smoke instantly filling everyone's nostrils. A person came running up to the podium where a waitress waited, a look of shock on her face, and slammed his fist on the wood.

"WATER!" He yelled.

Roxas nearly fell out of his chair laughing, though Sora sat scrutinizing him. It was a man in a fire fighter uniform, absolutely COVERED in soot; even his face had blackened areas on it. The waitress had took off running towards the bar area, bringing him back a glass the size of a pitcher in less than ten seconds. Grateful, the Fire Fighter took the glass, thanking the waitress briefly before he took off chugging.

By this point, Roxas was in stitches, finding the whole ordeal absolutely hilarious. What was this guy's deal?

Once the man had finished the water off, and instantly asked for more, Roxas was already at his side, wiping away the tears of laughter from his eyes.

"I'm Roxas. If you have a minute…Ha…would you like to come join my friend and I for lunch? Our treat." He invited.

From the moment he pulled off his helmet to reveal a head of messy blonde hair with bits of rubble falling out of it, it was all over. We were always going to be connected one way or another.

Shaking the memories from the front of his mind Sora sighed.

"You're right. What was I thinking? Your idea _**is **_brilliant. In fact, I even bet that you're hot diner girl will think it's amazing as well! Let's ask her." Sora suggested.

Choking on the piece of bread in his mouth, Tidus attempted to grab the table's edge for support, but to no avail. By the time anyone even realized what was happening, Tidus was on his back, on the floor, staring up at the newly arrived Yuna.

"Speak of the cute devil!" Roxas exclaimed. "We were just talking about you Miss Yuna!" He grinned.

Yuna's eyes widened, her gaze shifting from the horrified look of Tidus, to Roxas's more amused face.

"Me? What about?" She asked, pretending not to be phased by being the center of attention for two gays and a…Tidus.

"Well, We were just talking about what a fantastic idea Tidus had just had. It really is quite amazing." Roxas continued.

"NO ROXAS!" Tidus yelled, scrambling to get up. Once he was on his feet, he was instantly at Roxy's side, covering his mouth with his hands.

"It's nothing Yuna. Don't listen to anything they have to say!" He told her, terrified.

"Oh, but for such a great idea, I would feel awful leaving Miss Yuna out of the loop!" Sora continued on.

"You see, Tidus was just telling us about his plans to go out and see the meteor shower that's coming up the day after tomorrow. He knows the most amazing place to see it from; there's nowhere else like it." Sora grinned, glancing at the ketchup red Tidus.

"But he has a problem. Say, do you think you could help him out a bit?"

Yuna looked puzzled.

"Sure, what is it?" She asked.

"Well, he asked Roxas and I if we wanted to go, but we both have dates that night, so we are unavailable, and we feel just _**horrid **_about leaving our dear Tidus alone. If you're not busy that night, do you think you could watch our Tidus for us? It would be so much if you could!"

There it was. The breaking point. Tidus was nearly having a seizure, and Roxas already had streams of tears running down his cheeks, muffled laughter coming from behind Tidus's hands.

Yuna considered for a moment, before her face lit up with possibly the brightest smile they had seen from the girl.

"Yea. I don't think I have anything that night. So um… Tidus? When do you want to meet up?" She asked, facing him.

"Seven!" He blurted out rather loudly.

"Alright. Seven it is. I'll meet you here." She giggled. "And thanks Tidus. We'll have fun. " She smiled, turning to walk away.

Once the brunette was gone, and out of earshot, Tidus very mechanically let go of Roxas, pulled up his chair and sat down.

With a deep inhale; Tidus eyed his two best friends.

"Sometimes I wonder what possessed me to sit with you guys on that day in the first place. And then, at moments like these I remember." He smiled.

The two friends looked at Tidus, urging him to go on.

"It was because from the second Roxy here said 'Our treat' I knew I would never have to search for someone to mooch off again. And here you are, handing me a date, and all I said was 'SEVEN!'" He laughed.

"I owe you guys."

Sora shrugged. "Yea. You do. You can start by buying lunch, and BOY am I _**HUNGRY." **_

_**___________________________________________**_

**TST- **Well that's it for chapter 12, and I hope you enjoyed it! And now down to business.

There is a new contest! It's called….*Drumroll*……._**TOM SERVICE!**_

Tom Service is a contest in which you all have the chance of winning a One-Shot of any pairing from anything ever, written by me. Now, what you have to do is rather simple. Write me a cute One-shot. Something funny and romantic! Here is what must be included.

**Pairing-- Sora & Riku**

**Must include-- Popsicles. **

**Length-- As long as you feel is necessary. Though the longer, the better. **

**Deadline-- January 21 (Wednesday)**

Make it entertaining. As far as romance goes, make it good. I'm not asking everyone to write me a lemon, but if you wrote one, I'm not going to ignore you. I like reading a good lemon as much as the next person. But if you don't want to write a lemon, then write something cute and entertaining. Writing a lemon does NOT earn you extra brownie points. I just require some romance. There will be 3 winners. **1****st****, 2****nd****, 3****rd****. **There will be no difference in quality or quantity in one-shot for each winner.

To get them to me, **PM The One-Shot to me. **Please don't leave it in a review or something.

Kay that's all! Thanks for reading as always! Enjoy!

-Ten-Second-Tom


	14. AntiAnniversary and a Disgruntled Ex

**NS: Like woah. Chapter 13. This is beyond the furthest I've gotten on a story. Enjoy.**

**OMG I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS! ...DUH. :)**

100 Days  
Series: Kingdom Hearts  
Pairings: Axel/Roxas  
Rating: R :ninja:  
Start Date: 12.4.08  
Finish Date:  
Inspiration: Ten-Second-Tom

**BTW I overused the work 'fohawk' exceedingly in this chapter.**

**  
**_**Chapter 13- Anti-Anniversary and a Disgruntled Ex**_

_~~Day 13 - Wednesday~~_

_~~September 24~~_

Roxas woke the morning of September 24th with a sickly feeling in his stomach; and this was even before he had caught glimpse of the calendar.

Somehow, this sick feeling managed to be offset by the smell of eggs and bacon and general breakfast in the morning. He woke alone and shirtless in a tangled mess of Axel's sheets. Grimacing from the condition of his stomach, Roxas raised himself to a sitting position and scanned the floor blearily for his shirt.

After he rose and picked it up, Roxas decided against the soiled garment and instead located his overnight bag and carried it to the bathroom. He didn't bother asking for permission to shower, change, and take care of his bathroom needs before slicking his hair into another fohawk and making his way to the delicious-smelling kitchen. It was then that he noticed that even after the shower, the sick feeling in his stomach had not faltered.

He resisted the urge to hold his nose and gag.

As he entered the kitchen, he noticed two things; one) the kitchen table was overflowing with food. And two) Axel was wearing an apron, humming happy tunes to himself, most of his hair up in a messy ponytail, while Riku shoved mountains of food into his face.

"Axel...?" Roxas questioned, stepping up to the kitchen table-turned-buffet table. Axel looked up from flipping the pancake and smiled.

"Good morning, sweet legs. Sleep well?"

Roxas chose to ignore the perverted comment. What good would it really do to address it anyways? "Uh, yeah. I barely noticed it at all, actually. I'm not even sure I dreamed. Say now, you didn't drug me, did you?" Roxas laughed only half-mockingly.

"Not this time. And maybe because you already had everything your dreams could ever give you; half-naked you in a bed with half-naked me!" Axel beamed, Roxas groaned, and Riku rolled his eyes, forcing down a bite that was obviously too big for his mouth.

"Gross. Keep your love fest to yourself."

Axel blew Riku a raspberry, to which Riku rolled his eyes again and turned back to the mountain of food.

Roxas took a seat at the table and as soon as his butt touched the chair, a plate was sat in front of him. Axel smiled cutely and kissed his forehead.

"Eat up! :heart:"

Roxas couldn't help the tug at the corner of his lips as he lifted a fork and attempted to eat his breakfast. From across the table, Riku spoke quickly between bites.

"Nice fohawk. Why the new look?"

A glint of victory shone in Axel's eye. "Hm? Is this because I like it when you have a fohawk?!" he demanded accusingly.

Blush.

"No."

"Liar."

"Nuh-uh."

"Just admit it; you're in love with me."

Roxas froze. A rush of images flooded his mind.

_Axel giving him the charm bracelet, the day at the beach, what day today was--_

...what day today was.

Roxas swallowed audibly and his eyes glazed over. It was September 24th.

A new rush of memories clouded his vision.

_Another blond sleeping beside him, a sunny day sharing an ice cream, a toned body hovering above him, moaning, sweating, screaming his name..._

_"Just admit it; you're in love with me.."_

This was now a double memory. It was one year ago, one year ago on _September 24th_ that Demyx had said those exact words.

It was what should have been their anniversary.

Roxas felt his arms weaken and the fork he held clattered to the table. He shot up, sending his chair sailing behind him. "I've... I've gotta go home, Axel. Now."

"What? Why? You just woke-"

Roxas shot across the room and covered Axel's mouth with his own, grabbing two full fists of his shirt to drag him down to his level. Roxas ripped away quickly, leaving the kiss chaste.

"Please? This is important." Roxas all-but-demanded, staring Axel down hard. Axel, still in shock, darted his eyes back and forth to each of Roxas' before sighing and untying his apron.

"Okay, fine. I'll take you home."

Riku stared slack-jawed at the two, watching without moving his head as Roxas ran to the back and gathered his things, then shot back to the front of their apartment.

"Ready?" Axel asked unenthusiastically. Roxas nodded quickly and they walked out to Axel's truck.

The ride home was quiet and uneventful and as Roxas stared dejectedly out the window, Axel kept his eyebrows pressed together and they arrived at Roxas' faster than either of them thought.

A few minutes later, Axel removed the key from the ignition and sat back in the seat, sighing and turning to look at Roxas.

"So are you going to tell me what's wrong, or just sit there shaking? I kind of think I deserve to know. Aren't I your boyfr-"

"It's nothing. You didn't do anything wrong, its just..." Roxas sighed. "I'll tell you later. I promise."

Axel sighed again and shook his head, leaning across Roxas' lap to open his door for him.

"Okay, fine. But I'm trusting you to do that. At least let me walk you to the door..." Before he leaned up, Axel pressed a quick kiss to his cheek, then climbed out. Roxas slung his bag over his shoulder and climbed out of the truck, Axel trudging along a few steps behind him. Roxas took out his key and reached for the door handle, before realizing it was already unlocked, then opened the door to his house, throwing a final apologetic glance back at Axel.

Axel sighed and turned back towards his truck.

Roxas sighed heavily and closed the door behind him, leaning against the cool wood of it.

"Roxas. You're home." A voice sighed in relief, melting out of the shadows. Roxas jumped with a gasp and leaped backwards, hitting his head on the door. A blonde head appeared with a slightly crooked smile, lips fat and bruised. A few healing cuts were apparent on his face.

"Demyx. What the hell are you doing here?" Roxas demanded, gripping the wooden paneling and feeling around for the cordless phone. Demyx smiled wider, taking steps towards Roxas.

"I came back for you, baby. Aren't you happy to see me? I decided to give you another chance."

Roxas felt his fingers brush over a porcelain figurine, which he wrapped his hand around and clutched behind his back as Demyx made his way ever-closer. "Get away from me, Demyx. I want you out of my house."

Demyx was less than three feet away from him now. "Its okay. I know you were just confused and I've accepted that. I know you want to come back, so lets just get this hard-to-get stuff over with, okay?"

Suddenly, Demyx had his body pressed right against Roxas' and they lips were pressed close together, Demyx's bruised ones crushing Roxas', so soft and pink. Roxas squeezed his eyes tight and gripped the figurine harder as he felt Demyx hold him by his hips. Roxas murmured and trying to wiggle free, but Demyx just moved his hands up to hold Roxas' face still.

With a yelp, Roxas drew out the figurine and slammed it against the side of Demyx's head. Demyx gasped and stumbled backwards, while Roxas' eyes darted over the table for the phone. It wasn't there. He gasped and ran to his room, slamming the door shut behind him, turning the lock with panicked eyes. His eyes darted around the room in search of something to help him, but he found nothing and Demyx would be up after him soon...

---

Axel pulled a pair of sunglasses down over his eyes to shield from the sun he was currently driving directly towards. As he slid them to the top of his nose, a shiny metallic piece glinted silver off of something in the seat. Axel picked it up and stared a moment before hitting the brakes and turning his truck around.

"Oh, man. I almost forgot Roxy's new charm!" Axel cursed himself and raced back to the house. He was only a minute away in the first place and he drove back twice as fast as when he'd left, so he reached the house in a matter of seconds. He knocked twice, but all he heard was the muffled voice of a male and then Roxas screaming,

"I already fucking told you! I've met someone else! And he's twice the man you could even hope to be! So I suggest you collect your balls up off the floor and get the hell out before I have him kick your ass! Again! Axelll!" Roxas shrieked. Axel's instincts kicked in, so that's just what he did... to the door. He kicked it open and instantly, his eyes fell over a very familiar blonde he was not very happy to see. His gaze narrowed.

"Get. Out."

Demyx didn't move.

"Last. Chance."

Demyx turned back to the door and slammed himself against it, forcing it open finally, and knocking Roxas to the floor. Axel launched himself across the room and shoved his fist into the left side of Demyx's face, knocking him backwards. Demyx skittered across the room, eyes wide and terrified as he stared incredulously at Axel. All Axel had to do was slit his eyes and Demyx was out the door.

Axel dropped to his knees and pulled Roxas into his lap. He wasn't crying, just breathing heavily and irregularly. There was a tear or two standing in his eyes, but from frustration, not sadness. Axel wiped them away anyways before they could even touch Roxas' cheeks. "Hey, hey. Calm down, you," he soothed, smoothing portions of his hair back over his head. There was a small trickle of blood resting in Roxas' palm from gripping the figurine so hard, but he wiped it away on his pant leg and peered up at Axel through thick, damp lashes.

"Why did you come back?" He wondered aloud, keeping his voice at a whisper.

"What, don't I get a thank you? I came back to bring you this..." Axel sing-songed, pulling a feather charm from his pocket. He attached it to the bracelet quickly. "You know, for the pillow fight."

Roxas admired it as it swung pendulously from the chain. Axel kissed his forehead and pulled him to a sitting position.

"So anyways... I forgot to tell you. The station I work at is having this big fireworks show tonight - I know, its a fire hazard and makes no sense, but at least we'll be on call, right? So anyways, come with me!" Axel grinned widely and Roxas couldn't help but crack a smile, straightening himself out.

"Okay, Axel. I think I will."

---

Roxas glanced down at his hand; conjoined with Axel's, and smiled to himself. The warmth was something he was used to and even comforted by at this point. It was strange; to Roxas, since meeting Axel that day at Petrams, it had seemed like so much longer than nearly two weeks.

But, when you see someone almost everyday for two weeks straight, you somehow feel closer to that person than if you saw them every few days for a few months.

Of course, Roxas did not have _total_ faith in the man striding along happily beside him. He trusted him, but not completely. But... he submitted to him in so many ways already. There were moments - brief and fleeting, _weaker_ moments - where perhaps Roxas would not have minded so much if Axel had thrown him to the bed and ravished him right there.

...but those would be thought kept completely to himself, as if he dared to speak them aloud, they would surely happen and afterwards... Roxas might not feel so great about passionate decisions.

And so, Roxas sighed contently and leaned a little closer to Axel, his face barely touching his arm. Axel glanced down and separated their hands, only to wrap his arm all the way around Roxas' shoulders, and tug him into his chest. Roxas smiled up at him, then turned his attention to the crowd they were walking towards.

The sun was setting fast and the few rays of orange and purple around them highlighted everyone's features and gave them a colorful glow. The entire calendar of firefighters was there, though they hadn't spotted Tidus just yet, they knew he was either there or in the process of arriving.

"So where do you want to sit?" Axel asked in a husky voice that seemed closer than it was as it vibrated out of his chest and straight into Roxas' ear pressed against it.

"I don't really care. I don't know most of these people..."

"ROOOOXYYYYY!" A voice screamed suddenly before tackling him and knocking him chest-first into the ground. "I was afraid you wouldn't come!" Tidus cried out, rubbing his face against Roxas and holding him airtight against him.

"Tidus... too much hugging... not enough breathing..."

Suddenly, Axel leaned down and swooped Roxas to his feet, holding him to his chest. "_My_ Roxy." He protested, biting off his words. Roxas smiled up at him when a loud, booming noise cracked overhead.

Seconds later, Axel slipped his hand down to roxas' and linked their fingers loosely together. Roxas peered up at him and they both smiled as the sky lit up with color ahead of them. Tidus was grinning as he reached up and slid his arm around a brunette's shoulders. Roxas was sure it was Yuna from the cafe. He gripped Axel's hand tighter and curled into his chest.

Axel's free hand wrapped around his shoulders and he sighed contently. He felt strangely at ease; safe.

An explosion of red and yellow cracked in the sky, but Roxas' vision to it was cut off by a pair of lips carressing his. He smiled into the sweet gesture and gripped the fabric at Axel's shoulders, eyes closed, fireworks brightening his lids.

**NS: Fin! Yay new chapter. But alas, I have a concern... Tom has 85 reviews and I only have 53. What the heck, guys? You make me look terrible! -sad face- Please, please, PLEASE review.**


	15. Cold, Liquidy, Bathtub Abyss of Death

"What do you mean you can't swim?"

Those were words I'd heard throughout my life, from a plethora of different people. It was true. Despite my name as the "Tidal Wave" I couldn't swim for anything. Not even England. It wasn't that I didn't want to join everyone at the pool parties in the summer, it was just, I didn't want to actually have the pool included in the partying. I never found what was so great about swimming anyway. I mean, who wants to swim around in a giant cold bathtub with a bunch of possibly unhygienic people?

And with no bubbles?!

A cold, liquidy, bathtub abyss of death was all that I saw when I came across my foe the pool. Or my other foe, the ocean. Or lake. Or any large body of water really.

I wasn't doing it. I couldn't do it. NO ONE could make me do it!

Except Yuna.

The night had started off nice enough. It was humid outside, as it often was in LA, and the sun was just going down as we went to one of the towns best-kept secrets, a small café called Tesoro's. We chatted about multiple things, from food, to ferrets. It was nice, and with every second I could feel myself just itching to get closer to her. She was amazing, to say the least.

So, after dinner, we walked around town a bit, talking and laughing as people often to when they're on the best date of their lives. I couldn't imagine the night getting any better, and it definitely could not in any way go bad.

That was until the surprise.

Grabbing my hand suddenly, Yuna started pulling me down a random alley we were passing while on our walk, saying she had somewhat of a surprise for me. Ten minutes and multiple questions later, there it was.

The cold liquidy bathtub abyss of death, staring me down as Yuna pulled off her sundress to reveal a very flattering turquoise bikini.

"Y-Yuna…? What are we doing?" I asked, my face heating up with each word.

"What do you think silly? We're going swimming. It's the perfect night for a swim, and this pool is always open. Besides, it's deserted! What more could you ask for?" She smiled.

Oh, Yuna's smile. How dazzling it was! I could just lose myself in those pearly whites.

"Tidus?" She called.

"Oh, yea?"

"You do know how to swim right?" She asked in a very blatant joking manner.

It was then I knew it was coming. The question I had been asked so many times before, that it shouldn't have been a shock when I responded to her previous question with a very embarrassed

"No…I don't."

After her clearly rhetorical "What do you mean you don't know how to swim?" I closed my eyes, and waited for the laughter, and the putting back on of the sundress, which in turn would cover her deliciously gorgeous body in that cute turquoise bikini, as she left me in shame.

However, that was not at all what happened. Not in the least.

Without a moment to spare, I heard Yuna take in a serious breath of air, before coming closer to me, her face inches from mine.

"Well, you're not going to learn with your eyes closed and your clothes on." She smiled.

I opened my eyes wide, staring down at the beautiful creature before me, looking to see if there was possibly any other meaning behind her previous statement, other than the obvious.

"You…you're going to teach me?" I asked, the awe in my voice dripping from each word.

"Yep, sure am! I may not be able to save people from a fire like you can, but the least I could do is teach the Tidal Wave to live up to his name to the fullest." She grinned.

Without thinking, I covered her lips with mine.

Yes, it was brief and I instantly regretted it when seeing the absolute shock in her eyes, but was left confused when her lips with the stolen kiss burst into the biggest smile I had ever seen.

"Well, now that the sexual tension is out of the way for now, we can get started. And if you want to kiss me, you're going to have to earn the next one." She told me, tapping my nose sternly with her index finger.

"Now, the only way to get into a pool is to jump. Allow me to demonstrate."

And with my first date with the girl from the diner, I unexpectedly learned how to swim.

And with that first cannonball demonstrated to me with such precision, I unexpectedly fell in love.

**TST-**** Send the angry mobs after me. I know. Lots and lots of months since an update. ALAS! I give you a full 2 and a half pages of chapter. I know. Just don't hit my face when you come to kill me. I can't handle that. **

**So, I HOPE you can find some entertainment with this cute snippet chapter. And you can expect each Yuna/Tidus chapter to be as such. Snippets. It'll make sense why later on. : )**

**I love all you delicious fans in the most non-violating way possible. : D**

**A novel chapter will follow once it done being typed up. BE LOOKING FOR IT! Within a day or two. : ) I know I am! : D**

**Lovelovelovelovelove to you all who puts up with our crap. : )**

**And also. I HAVE 100 REVIEWS!!!! (Toms account) I FRIGGEN LOVE YOU GUYS! THIS IS SO RIDICULOUS! THANKYOUTHANKYOU!**


	16. Slow Days and a Bad Call on Roxas' Part

**NS: Okay sooo I've kind of been gone forever. Me and Tom were on hiatus and whatnot... yeah. Complications of cowrites. v_v But we're back on! And I'm writing 16 as you read! I'm very very very very very sorry for the long and terrible wait. GOMEN.**

**OMG I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS! ...DUH. :)**

100 Days  
Series: Kingdom Hearts  
Pairings: Axel/Roxas  
Rating: R :ninja:  
Start Date: 6.21.09  
Finish Date: 7.1.09  
Inspiration: NO. IDEA.

**  
**_**Chapter 15- **_

_~~Day 15 -- Friday~~_

_~~September 25~~_

The phone shook in Roxas' hand as the third message flowed from the answering machine to his ears. It was that woman. All of them were that woman.

_Larxene_.

Her name to him was acid on his tongue. He barely knew her and he hated her. She was friends with Demyx. She was harassing Axel. She was using ROXAS' phone line to do it!

After listening to the message, rolling his eyes at the stupidity of the woman, and deleting them all, Roxas hung up the phone. He sighed at it, wishing he could call Axel. Why did he have to work _today_? He barely ever worked and finally when he didn't have Axel constantly on his ass, he kind of wished he did. He sighed again.

Pressing 2 on the speed dial of his cell phone, it began to call Sora. After three rings, a contented sighing voice picked up.

"Huff... hell...o?"

"Hey, Sora. Is there any chance I can come in today? I have nothing to do here, and..."

There was a pause and then a giggle, followed by a shushing noise. "Umm... Sorry, Roxas. I'm all... _tied up_ at the moment." A dark chuckle came from somewhere around Sora. Another shush. "I'll have to call you back..." Roxas narrowed his gaze.

"Are you with Yazoo?! Stop having kinky sex and entertain me, dammit!"

"Sorry!" Sora shrieked and the line went dead. Roxas growled menacingly at the phone, then threw it down on the charger. He sighed and scooped Pringles into his arms, dragging his feet into the kitchen. Pringles squeaked and began licking Roxas' cheek.

The blonde set down his ferret and tossed him some treats, then spun around and something red caught his eye; it was a marking on his calendar. One of the days was circled several times with a bold, red marker. He leaned closer and read it aloud,

"September 25. Go see Mom and Dad. They've gotta know you're gay sometime!!!" Roxas drew back. Was he drunk when he wrote that? What day was it, anyways…? He counted. One, two, three…

"IT'S TODAY! SHIT!" He threw a frantic glance at the clock and found it to be only two P.M. Good. He had time. He looked down to see if he was presentable, and he was. He was wearing a white button-down with silver necklaces and black pants. It would do. Roxas bent and kissed the top of Pringles' head, grabbed his keys and cell phone, and bolted out the door.

---

"Roxas, honey! It's been so long! Why don't you ever come to see is?" Rinoa complained, restraining Roxas in a crushing hug and then whacking him over the head.

"Ow! Geeze, Mom. I'm here now, aren't I? I do have a life, you know."

Rinoa whacked him again. "Don't talk to your mother that way! Now hurry up inside; I've got cherry cobbler in the oven" Roxas' mouth watered at the words. Cherry-flavored anything was the instant key to his heart.

They stepped through the threshold and into Roxas' familiar childhood home. The walls were sky-blue with black borders at the floor and ceiling. The carpet was blanched white, always kept somehow spotless despite several different pets and a once rambunctious young Roxas that at one time ran rampant through the house.

Through the angled archway was the blue and white themed kitchen, where Rinoa spent most of her time. Even now, several cakes, pies, trays of cookies, and other baked goods lined the counters in glass containers, all only partially eaten.

"Where's Dad?" Roxas asked, peering around the corner to peek into a living area with a large flat-screen TV. In response, the roar of a blowtorch starting up echoed in from the garage.

"Ah. So what's he building this time? A shuttle to Mars? No, wait. I've got it; a time machine."

Rinoa frowned and popped Roxas with the dishtowel in her hands. Roxas could distinctly point out that the constant pops and whacks were one aspect of home life he had _not_ missed. "Leave you're father alone! He's rebuilding a Volkswagen that I have no hope of ever driving again…"

Roxas snickered and kissed his mother's cheek. "Cobble smells great, Mom. I'm gonna go see Dad for awhile." He ducked out the back door and headed for the garage/shed that he and his Dad had built themselves when Roxas was twelve years old.

"Dad! Hey!" Roxas called, walking through the garage door. Pale blonde hair stuck up wildly above the top of a protective mask. The blowtorch turned off and he removed the mask, smirking contently.

"'Ey, Rox! Where ya been, son? The damn phone never rings anymore ya know. Good ta see ya!"

Cid exclaimed, throwing an arm around his son's shoulder. Roxas grinned back sheepishly.

"I heard you're working on another hopeless project?"

"Is that what Rinoa told ya? Well don' go listenin' ya her! She don't never know what the hell she's talkin' 'bout. She don't know cars like us two. An' speakin' of which, have ya been usin' yer skills out in the real world?" Cid rambled, walking towards the house with his arm still around Roxas. It was a real miracle Roxas had never picked up Cid's accent. And for it, he was glad.

To Roxas, Cid smelled like oil, dirt, and car parts. It was familiar, home, and Roxas loved every second of it.

Roxas brightened instantly. "Yeah! There's this guy I'm… talking to and we got stuck in the rain. He was hopeless so I fixed the car when he wasn't looking and let him think _he_ was Mr. Man." The younger's tenor timbre echoed as they neared the back door.

"You shoulda taken pride in yer work instead of lettin' some good fer nothin' take the damn credit! And besides, what kinda man don't know how ta fix a car? It was one of them queers, weren't it?" Cid spat. Roxas' expression darkened noticeably and he tried to conceal it.

"Being gay doesn't mean you can't fix a car. What does that have to do with anything…?"

Cid missed a step, and then stopped completely, letting his arm fall down away from his son. "Don't you go defendin' them fags, now."

Roxas flinched and threw on a quick smile. "Okay, Dad. Just forget it. C'mon, Mom's making cherry cobbler!" Roxas enthused, all but skipping through the door and into the delicious-smelling kitchen. It was safe to say a love for cherries was a father-inherited trait and that was all Cid needed to get happy and follow cheerfully after his son.

Sure enough, the pan of dessert was fresh out of the over and waiting on a cooling rack by the stove.

"Yum!"

---

Three of the four chair at the oak table were occupied, Mr. And Mrs. Saxor on one side, facing Roxas. Each eating from a plate of cobbler, the conversation had recently taken a wrong turn when Cid said that "fags shouldn't be able ta adopt" and Roxas became very defensive.

Cid stared Roxas down, narrowing his gaze.

"I just don't see how you could be so closed-minded about something! Why can't two men take care of a child together?!" Roxas demanded. His mind flashed him an image of babies and children running around with strawberry-blonde hair and blue-green eyes...

Roxas squeaked and blushed, realizing that these children of his mind were half him and half Axel.

"It don't matter! It's damned crazy! Ain't no way two faggots can bring up any youngens!"

Roxas growled and slammed both hands down on the table." That's it! I'm tired of it! You are going to stop bad-mouthing gays! It's rude and disrespectful! Just _stop_!"

Cid stood and towered over Roxas across the table. "Now, boy you won't go talk' ta me like that! You will respect yer father!"

"Roxas stood to match Cid's height. "Not until you respect your son!"

Rinoa decided to finally step in. "When have I or your father ever disrespected you, Roxas?"

Roxas turned on his mother. "You're doing it right now! Every word out of his mouth is another jab at me and everyone I've ever been with!"

The room was silent.

"What... do you mean, Roxas?"

"Do I have to spell it out for you?! I'm GAY! I like DICK!"

A sharp pain suddenly cracked across Roxas' face. He opened his eyes in a flash and felt the oak table crushing his legs. He shoved it off and touched his face where the pain was coming from, drawing back blood. He stared disbelieving up at his father, fists balled, twisted, angry expression on the man's face.

"Did you just... hit me...?" The bleeding blonde asked hesitantly. Rinoa had both hands up to her mouth, eyes wide and glossy; wet. Like she was getting ready to cry. Roxas pushed the slab of wood the rest of the way off of him, receiving a groan of protest from the furniture.

"You ain't queer! And if ya are, then get out!" Cid yelled. Roxas glared, clenching his fists; he was at the breaking point. Blood from his lip and from a cut the Cid's wedding band had sliced into his cheek dripped down from his chin to his white shirt, spreading in the fabric. Rinoa stared at the place the blood was falling, a few tears spilling over the edge. It was as if she were frozen there.

Seeing his mother crying, angry tears welled in Roxas' own eyes and he growled, lunging forward and knocking Cid to the ground, holding him still by his throat. Rinoa gasped a shriek and jumped to her feet.

"Stop it! Stop it right now!" She screeched at the top of her lungs. Roxas growled ferociously and punched his father straight between the eyes. Cid cussed and flipped Roxas under him.

Swing after swing crashed into Roxas' face and body, leaving him no opening to defend himself. Instead, he curled into a ball and took the blows. A strike to the side of his head and a kick to the stomach had Roxas coughing up blood and seeing black and red.

Finally the barrage ceased and the room was silent once more. Shakily, Roxas rolled over and sat up, spitting blood onto the blue and white linoleum. Rinoa touched his shoulder and tried to wipe his face with a damp rag. He swatted her hands away with a grunt and somehow made it to his feet.

Roxas' vision was blurry and dark, mostly likely from a cut found just above his eyebrow that was running down into his eyes. He clutched his stomach as a painful, nauseous feeling surged through him.

Cherry cobbler stained his pants and shirt, smeared all across the back of his hand and arm. In some places, it was hard to tell if it was really dessert or blood...

All the way to the front door, Rinoa trailed along beside Roxas, stuttering and trying to coax him into staying until he felt better. Roxas pushed past her and dug the keys out of his pocket. He climbed into his car and revved the engine before his mother finally gave up and started back towards the house.

Roxas dug around in his floorboard until he found a full bottle of water. He downed it quickly, then took a deep breath, avoiding mirrors all the while.

"You can do this, Roxy," he told himself." It's just a twenty minute drive home. You'll do fine. You're okay to drive."

Roxas pulled slowly onto the road, not bothering to turn on the radio or air conditioner. He drove steadily for less than ten minutes when his thoughts drifted back to his father's face... and all the swings he's more than had the hard to give him...

"How could he--" Roxas broke off, voice cracking. His sight was suddenly smoky and he realized that he was crying. A few tears turned into sobs and he had to pull over. Roxas threw the car into park and lay his bloodied face down on folded arms across the steering wheel.

Roxas knew his father was against gays, but enough to beat his son senseless? Cid had never been very loving towards the boy but... Roxas didn't realize Cid had it in him to be so vicious.

A few minutes later, when Roxas had calmed down enough to breathe normally and speak coherently, he reached into the visor above the steering wheel and brought down a sleek black cell phone. Feeling he wasn't quite okay enough to text, he held down number seven and a few moments later Axel's name and picture came up on the screen, dialing.

After three rings, Axel picked up cheerfully. "You've reached Chez Axel. Hey, baby! You're in luck! I just got home a couple minutes ago! What's up?"

Roxas drew in a breath and composed himself as best he could. "I went to see my parents today and I got into a fight with my Dad--" Roxas' voice betrayed him and cracked. He sucked in another breath and continued. "Anyways, I'm on highway 95 and I don't think I can drive... Can you come get me?" Near the end, his face scrunched up and covered his mouth, eyes welling with tears again.

Axel's voice had taken on a panicked sound. "Woah, woah. What? Alright, I'll bring Riku to drive your car back. I just got home, though, so I'm still covered in soot. You know, saving kittens from burning buildings and all that. I'll be there in...what, like five minutes? Yeah. Cause I'm gonna drive extra fast. Okay?"

Roxas smiled. "Thank you, Axel. I owe you a big kiss for this one."

Axel's stomach fluttered. "You got it, babe. See you in a minute. Bye."

"Bye," Roxas echoed weakly, hanging up. He locked the doors and leaned across the into the passenger's seat. He closed his eyes over his arms and wiped away a few stray tears. He drifted slowly away into a world of darkness and light all at once...

Suddenly, a rap at the driver's window shook him from his rest. He sat up, realizing he'd fallen asleep briefly, and found Axel outside, peering in at him. Roxas sat up and unlocked the doors, opening his. Axel reached in and helped him out, gasping.

"Oh... my God. Roxas, you're... you're covered in blood."

Roxas chuckled insanely. "No, no. Some of it is cherry cobbler."

Axel frowned. "Stop joking. C'mon, where are the keys?"

Roxas sighed and leaned against Axel. "Ignition."

"Kay. Hey Riku, keys are in the ignition. Take Roxas' car home and call Seifer to pick you up. Chill with him for awhile. I'm taking Roxas to our place for a bit." Axel instructed, half-carrying Roxas to his truck.

He helped Roxas inside while Riku sped away in the little blue car. Axel climbed into the other side and stared at the helpless, broken boy beside him. "What the hell happened?" Axel asked in a hushed whisper.

Roxas turned to Axel with wide, teary eyes. "I... told my parents I was gay. Then my Dad punched me and threw the kitchen table on top of me. After I got it off, I knocked him to the ground, but he overpowered me and proceeded to beat the shit out of me." He gestured to himself.

Axel reached out and touched the place above Roxas' forehead where he'd been cut and blood had run back into his hair, which was now matted and caked with the blood, both lips swollen, and the side of his face already bruising. He'd hate to see the rest of his body.

"I can't believe I let this happen to you... I won't stand for it... He's gonna get a piece of my mind," Axel promised. He started up his truck. "Come on. We're gonna go back to my apartment." He finished, pulling Roxas to his side where the boy curled up into his chest. Roxas inhaled the smell of smoke and singed clothes. It was better than his father's scent. Maybe he could make his home here instead...

And listening to Axel's beating heart and the steady up and down of his breathing, Roxas fell asleep.

**---**

**NS: WOAAAAH! ALL DONE! YEAH! Alright, enough of that. DON'T KILL ME!! You got some fluff tho, right? D: So um, yeah. Reviews are nice. :D**


	17. Cross Dressing and a Still Black Eye

**NS: *yawn* I start this chapter not having slept for...36 hours. Please forgive typos and general crapiness. _**

**OMG I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS! ...DUH. :)**

100 Days  
Series: Kingdom Hearts  
Pairings: Axel/Roxas  
Rating: R :ninja:  
Start Date: 7.7.09  
Finish Date: 7.8.09  
Inspiration: Not sleeping for 36 hours straight. _

**  
**_**Chapter 16- A Still-Black Eye and Cross-Dressing Female Infiltration**_

_~~Day 16 -- Saturday~~_

_~~September 26~~_

Roxas groaned as he poured fresh Friskies into Pringles' bowl, to which he received excited squeaks. He popped his neck and sighed, poking his cheek, which was still a little puffy and swollen. Pringles didn't seem to notice anything wrong with his master as he munched happily on his cat food.

After the quiet, snuggly ride home the previous night, Roxas had spent some time at Axel's apartment, then Axel had driven him home, where he found his Accord waiting in the driveway. After a long bath, he'd looked halfway human again and after a long, restful night, he was looking even better.

This was good for two reasons; 1) Roxas worked as a model and he quite literally bought everything with his good looks. His house, his car, his utilities, and all disposable income, and... even some of his friends were paid for by this job and if he stopped being pretty... he pretty much stopped not being homeless. And 2) Roxas was supposed to meet Tidus and Sora for lunch at Seifer's Yum-Yums and they didn't know what happened with Cid the day before. The less like a battering victim Roxas looked like, the better.

He took a deep breath and sighed. He was going to have to leave soon. Not feeling like dressing particularly nice, Roxas pulled a black 'Kingdom Spades' T-shirt (admittedly his favorite video game) over his head that was just the right size and hugged in all the right places, and shrugged on some dark blue, baggy jeans with holes in the knees. Roxas stepped into black and white Vans and left the house, leaving his hair hanging down around his face.

---

Sora's reaction was exactly what Roxas expected when he sat down beside him at the cafe. He had stood up dramatically and asked, "What happened to you?! And who the hell dressed you this morning?! Honestly! I expect you as my model to make yourself a bit more presentable!"

...and then Sora saw the healing cut and browning bruises peeking out from under Roxas' lazy hairstyle.

"Wait... Roxas... Did someone hit you?" He'd asked, glancing around nervously, either for Tidus or for eavesdroppers that may be nearby. Roxas sighed and looked away, hating being right for once.

"...something like that. Look, can we just... not talk about it?" Roxas hadn't actually wanted to attend the lunch at all, but it was hard to break tradition and facing the wrath of Tidus later on wouldn't have been much fun anyways. Sora frowned.

"...fine, fine. So. A problem arises. How are you going to do that **Chara Change(1)** shoot with all of those cute outfits and hairpins? We have to do it Tuesday and I don't think they'll find you too cute with a T-bone laying on your eye."

Roxas narrowed his eyes at his best friend. "Smooth, Sora. Really. Well, what am I supposed to do? That's a big account that I need! If I'm not the poster boy for them, they'll probably end up picking Zexion again! I'm so tired of his little emo ass stealing all the good modeling jobs!"

"I personally refuse to work with the guy. He's all for Kadaj... and between you and me, their "shooting" isn't limited to backdrops and dramatic lighting _if you know what I mean_." Sora grinned and slapped Roxas a high-five.

About that time, Tidus rounded the corner.

"Hello, helloooo!" He greeted them happily, setting down yet another set of shopping bags on either side of his chair as he sat down. There was a quick repeat of the conversation Roxas had just had with Sora and then the true meeting could begin.

Sora and Roxas leaned over the table towards Tidus. He glanced around, as if checking for someone, then grinned and leaned forward. Sora waved his hand.

"Well? Come on! What happened with Yuna?!"

"Well. We basically went on a really fantastically amazing date and then she took me..." Tidus grew quiet. Sora and Roxas exchanged glances and then leaned in even further. Tidus brought a hand to his mouth and narrowed his eyes. "..._swimming_."

The two drew back in a wild gasp, holding onto the edge of the table, and leaning back to the extent of their arm's length. "What?!" They both demanded in high-pitched voices.

"I know! And I wasn't scared or anything! And we totally kissed. She so wanted me."

Sora and Roxas made kissy faces at each other and made 'mwah mwah mwah' sounds. Tidus' face broke into a smile and he looked like he was going to launch into further detail when **'Simple and Clean' (2)** burst suddenly from Roxas' pocket.

Roxas took out his phone and groaned at the six missed calls and dozens of worried text messages from Axel. "I can understand his concern, but come on! I'm fine! A little puffy, but overall, I'm fine!" In response, the phone picked up again in another melody that signaled a text. Roxas groaned. "Doesn't he have anything better to do on a Saturday than call me repeatedly?!"

---

"Rikuuuu. It's Saturday and I have nothing better to do than call Roxas repeatedly!" Axel complained to his roommate who was currently wrist-deep in the kitchen sink.

"Then how about helping me, dammit! It was your stupid ring you dropped down here!" Riku had taken apart the piping under the sink and was searching hopelessly for Axel's missing ring.

"No, it was _Roxas'_ ring I dropped down there! I sort of borrowed it from his bathroom counter because he hasn't given me anything and I wanted to pretend like he gave it to me... And I have to give it back!"

"I think... I might have found it." Riku grunted and wiggled his fingers until they closed over something small and round. He yanked his hand out of the pipe and opened it, revealing a small silver ring with a wing-shaped protrusion on one side. Axel squealed.

"Yay! Now back to the other problem..."

Riku rolled his eyes and started to reassemble the pipeline. "Well... you know where he is, right?" Axel nodded ferociously.

"Yeah! He always goes to Seifer's Yum-Yums with Tidus and Sori? Saru? Something like that..."

A grin ate away at Riku's face. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Axel, who could read the mind of his best friend, also broke into a grin.

"Super secret spy mission."

---

Axel adjusted the bald cap on his head and twirled his finger in one of the long red curls that fell down to his bellybutton. He rubbed his lips together and tasted the strawberry flavored lip gloss that lined them. Fake eyelashes lead up to a line of pale pink eye shadow and brown eyeliner. A few delicate rings and bracelets sat prettily on his arms and hands. He smiled at his reflection in the mirror, at the pink button-down blouse and brown dress pants combination.

Axel twirled in a circle and giggled. Beside him, Riku was in a similar position.

Riku was wearing a short, spunky blonde wig and a smear of black eyeliner under his eyes. His lipstick was red and he had clip on earrings of black stars attached to his ears. He was wearing a black long-sleeved belly shirt and a red and black plaid skirt with striped red and black stockings all the way up under the skirt. Black platform boots stood him eyelevel with Axel. He stuck out his tongue at himself.

"We look awesome. I told you goth chic would look nice on me."

Axel waved him off. "Yeah, yeah. I'll probably try that on our next mission. But this natural innocent thing really works too."

Riku shrugged. This was their super secret spy mission. They were to dress up as something they were not (usually females) and infiltrate the enemy. Today the plan was to head over to Seifer's Yum-Yums and talk to the boys. Axel needed to make sure Roxas was okay and Riku was just bored. It seemed like a good idea to the two of them at least.

They both pocketed cell phones and headed towards what would be either their doom or ultimate infiltration.

---

Seifer's Yum-Yums was a bit more crowded than usual. It took awhile of lingering around until Axel and Riku could ask for a table that was near the boys. Yuna eyed them both carefully briefly before seating them and asking what they wanted to drink. They kept it simple; two cokes. When she disappeared, Axel leaned closer to try and get a peek at their conversation.

"Wow, Axel hasn't called in awhile... that's weird. Do you think he gave up?" Sora asked, taking a sip of his mocha. Roxas frowned at his phone.

"Huh. That's not like Axel..."

At that moment, Axel got a full view of Roxas in his 'bad-boy casual' outfit with his hair hanging down sexily in his face. He drew in a deep breath and gripped Riku's wrist. He leaned in a whispered huskily.

"I swear to Jesus I could rape that ass right now." Axel promised. Riku smacked him in the back of the head.

"Remember the bet!" he whispered back, "It's too soon for sex! And anyways there are more important things to worry about right now! Don't forget your mission, soldier!"

Axel sighed. "You're right. Alright. Let's move in."

Riku drew in a loud gasp and stood up dramatically. "Like, oh my god! Are you Roxas Saxor from the Jenova's Wings modeling agency?!" Riku exclaimed. Roxas glanced up and let his mouth fall open a bit.

"I basically never get attacked by fans and you notice me when I look like _this_? Geeze, what are the odds?"

Sora threw a wadded up napkin at him. "What did I tell you! You're representing me and you look a mess! Feel the shame, Roxas. Feel the shame."

Roxas rolled his eyes. "Shut up, stupid."

Axel stood as well and covered his mouth. "Holy Zac Efron! It totally is Roxas Saxor! THE Roxas Saxor! Oh my god, like... we are such big fans! I can't believe this is really happening to me!"

Roxas blushed ferociously. "This is ridiculous..." He moaned, burying his face in his arms.

"Roxas, don't be rude! Ask your fans to join us!" Tidus suggested cheerfully.

_'Yes'_, Axel thought smugly, _'Ask your 'fans' to join you...'_

"Really?!" Riku demanded. "Oh my god that would be like... so amazing! Thank you!" He exclaimed. He grinned at Axel, who grinned back and they both sat down. Yuna returned with their drinks and narrowed her eyes at their new location. Something was bugging her about them but what...?

"So," Sora began, "What are the names of two lovely ladies such as yourself?"

Riku didn't look the boy in the face so as to avoid being seen through. "Well um, my friend here is um... Beatrice. Yes. Beatrice!" He smiled happily. Axel's mouth fell open and he pressed his eyebrows together.

_'Da fuck?!'_ Axel thought angrily. He would so get him back.

"Yeah. And this is Polly-Marie-Petunia. But you can just call her Dave." Axel smiled warmly at Sora across the table, who stared back in disbelief. Under the table, Riku kicked Axel.

"My, what... original names you both have." Sora laughed nervously. "This is Roxas, as you know, and Tidus. And my name is S-" Roxas groaned audibly suddenly.

"Why the hell isn't he calling me?! Dammit!"

Tidus drew back. "You make it sound like you waaaant him to call, Roxy."

Roxas pinked instantly. "No! It's just, I-- ...I don't know. Maybe I just like him to worry about me..."

Axel brightened internally and made a mental note. "Oh, who is this person you're missing, Roxas?" Axel intrigued, laying his hand over his cheek. A sudden glint of light on Axel's hand caught Roxas' eye. He leaned in subtlety, getting a closer look. That looked a lot like... his ring that had been missing since Axel had been in his bathroom changing the name of all his Axe...

Wait...

WAIT.

Axel hadn't called him in awhile...

This... Beatrice was wearing either his ring or one exactly like it...

And 'she' was very _very_ interested in Roxas and questioned Axel...

Roxas narrowed his eyes and picked up his phone. "Will you guys excuse me for just a second? I have to make a quick call..."

Sora waved him off and turned to 'Beatrice' and started to ask him how he knew about Jenova's Wings and Roxas raised the phone to his face. Suddenly, Life house's "You and Me" started up in the form of a ring tone. Everyone at the table froze and looked to Axel. Axel's eyes widened instantly and he pushed the ignore button quickly.

"Uh...uh..." Axel stuttered. Riku leapt to his feet and grabbed Axel's arm.

"ABORT MISSION!" Riku cried, yanking Axel towards the exit. Roxas stood quickly.

"Dammit, Axel Lexa! I am so kicking your ass later for this!!" Roxas promised, yelling after the two cross-dressing buddies as loud as he could, not even caring as the whole cafe turned and stared.

Seifer ran out of the kitchen and threw down his apron. "Dammit! You said next time I could come! You said I could be Shaquanna!" Most of the customers turned their heads at the new sight. Yuna simply shook her head in disapproval.

**NS: Sooo cross-dressing female infiltration. I had a note in my written plot for this story and that's all it said. I didn't know what the hell it meant, so... this is what I did with it. :D I rather enjoyed writing it. Not your typical Lunch Date chapter but ehh. It was fun. ^^ R&R! Thnx!**

**(1) Chara Change -- Its from the anime Shugo Chara!. Go watch it. Its amazing and I shall rape Ikuto. :D**

**(2) Simple and Clean -- You should know this, you dumbshit. It's the opening song to Kingdom Hearts 1. Utada Hikaru sings it. I obviously own nothing or I wouldn't be disclaiming. Dx**


	18. Unfortunate

Dear all readers of 100 Days,

Ten-Second-Tom and I would like to thank you for your support thus far in our endeavors, however, we regret to inform you that we will not be continuing this story, due to creative differences. Tom thinks I am a controlling a-hole, and I think she's a hippie feel good do-nothing.

We hope you continue to support us individually in our other projects, and that you don't hate us forever.

Thank you for your time, and we love you all immensely, no matter how much you may dislike us after this unfortunate message.

Thank you.

Ten-Second-Tom & NeuroticSeduction

(Tom may have a future message within a few hours, so if it means anything to you all, watch for that.)


	19. AssKickings and a DUI

**Disclaimer:** Hi guys. I don't own this. You bunch of sillypants.

**Inspiration:** NS yelling at me.

**Chapter 17:** Ass-Kicking's and a DUI.

**:D**

**~Day 17: Sunday, September 28th~**

Riku shifted in the rosebush outside of the Dic house, his non-romantic main squeeze, Seifer, fidgeting restlessly. The two peered at the man of the Dic house, Cid Dic, as he watched television in his easy chair from outside the window. The two were on a mission.

This mission?

Search and destroy.

"Gayhawk, pass me the vodka." Riku breathed at Seifer, his eyes never leaving the window. Obliging, seifer let out a sigh.

"Riku, why is that my code name? I'm straight too! Why couldn't I have been Steel-lollypop like I wanted?" he complained.

Riku rolled his eyes. Pressing the top of the bottle to his lips as his head tilted back, he finished off the liquid inside.

"First of all, we're out of vodka, which means we've got to get this…. um…. operation on the move! Second, we're sitting in a rosebush outside of Mr.**Dic's **house. Not to mention the fact that any self-respecting straight man wanting to be named after ANYONE'S lollypop, isn't really straight. Also, from now on I refuse to listen to you unless you use my code name. Go on. Say it."

"…. Professor Straighty-Pants."

Riku flashed him a look of death.

"That's **_Doctor professor _**Straighty-Pants!" he yelled.

"Ugh…**_Doctor_**….professor Straighty-pants…" seifer corrected.

With a smirk, Riku raised the empty vodka bottle and smashed it into the window in front of them.

"...And don't you forget it!"

Cid stood out of his chair, almost knocking it down in the process.

"What in tarnation!" he yelled, gaping at the broken window and two men scrambling through his garden towards the front yard. Within a few minutes, the two tipsy rascals were standing face to face with the gay-bashing father of Roxas, himself. Cid stood rigid, his hands in fists.

"What the hell do ya'll think your doin'?" He yelled, causing a slight flinch from Gayhawk.

"We siiiiir, are here to serve…something!" Riku responded.

"Justice!" Seifer interjected.

"Yes! Justice! In a moment, we will induce the ass kicking of…. your ass!"

Cid took a few steps forward, anger clear in the flushed red of his face.

"Oh, are ya now? I'd like to see a couple 'a fags like you try," he hissed.

It was then that Cid reared back his fist, aiming for the face of the drunken Riku, but to no avail. Seifer dodge rolled in-between the two, punching the special parts of the blonde ex-pilot.

"Oh Mary Lord of the sheep Shepard's in Ohio!" he yelled, crumpling to the ground.

Riku placed a foot on the side of the fallen villain with his hand on his hips.

"And here lays the fallen gay hater. Sober, and in pain, his willis longing for the companionship of his probably missing doodle berries…"

Seifer ambled over to the flowerbed by the smashed window, grabbing a handful of pansies. Running back to the scene of the crime, he tossed the loads of flowers and dirt at the offender.

"Pansies for the pansy!" He yelled, interrupting Riku's monologue. Riku turned to his cohort, eyes burning.

"I'm. Not. Done. Yet." He growled through clenched teeth. seifer's eyes widened as he backed away, aiming for the waiting black getaway truck they had parked next the mailbox.

"You…who the hell are ya?" Cid groaned, his hands cupping his man-parts protectively.

"Ha HA! We are the protectors of all things pink, fluffy, or rimmed with sugar and or salt. The defeater of all those bitches who do wrong to a community that they themselves do not understand. The lover of all things different and rainbow colored. The SEXER of all things Abercrombie modelish and alive. We are…FRIENDS OF THE GAYS!"

It was at this point, the pansy covered Cid Dic tuned out the world, as we knew it. It was the moment he closed his eyes and vowed never to wake up and face the shame of being humiliated on his own front yard by two drunken flamers. He would rather never see the light of day then wake and face that.

Riku strared at the stone like face of Mr. Dic as he removed his foot.

Was he dead?

--_Nahhh. He's just sleepin'!_ — Dr. proffesor Straighty Pants concluded.

"I'm callin'…the coppers…" Cid whispered, his last bit of dignity leaving with those words.

"Fuck that I'm leaving!" Riku scoffed, taking off towards the truck.

**---Whoa! Scene Skip! —**

"Riku, do you think what we did was illegal?" Seifer asked from behind the bar as he poured Riku another drink.

"Nahhh my man! It's _totally_ legal! He beat up Axel's Roxy! I mean…its surprising Ax didn't do anything himself! Come to think of it..."

Riku stroked an imaginary beard, as if to portray his probably deep, logical not-effected-by-alcohol-in-any way thinking.

"Roxas probably told him not to. Man… how happy would Ax be to find out that we took care of ol' Cid Dic?" Riku exclaimed, taking a swig of his martini.

"Well, I'd have to say pretty happy, but still…. are you sure it was legal? I mean I could lose my restaurant!" Seifer explained, worry clear on his face.

"Dude._ Dooooode_. It's fine. It's legal! In fact, it's so legal lets call Axel and Roxy to come celebrate with us! Tidus too!" He grinned.

**---Whoa! Scene Skip! —**

Axel walked in with Roxy at his heels, the blonde still covered in bandages.

"Riku, what did you want that was so urgent? You know Roxas is in no condition to be out, let alone participating in yours and Seifer's rumpus time!"

"Listen to me Ax. Gayhawk and I beat the shit out of Cid Dic. We did it because of what he did to Roxy! We did this in the name of LOVE!" Riku flailed excitedly, his voice jumping a few octaves.

Roxas pushed past Axel, who immediately placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"You did…what?" he asked, bewildered.

"Yea! Seifer and I punched his dangly do-dads and covered him in pansies! That shit's crazy enough to make sure he never lays a finger on a gay again!"

Roxas stood, his hands in his pockets as he processed the information given to him. His friends did that for him? He hadn't known those two very long…but they did that for him…

Or was it for Axel? Still, they had no reason to do that for Axel. It wasn't like Roxas was Axel's… boyfriend…

Axel smiled at the two.

"Thanks guys. I don't know what I would have ended up doing to the bastard if I would have been the one to get my hands around his neck." He chuckled, stroking the bandage above Roxas' left eye.

After a moment of silence, Tidus popped out from around the red head, a curious look on his face.

"So is there going to be any alcohol involved in this shin dig?"

"Of course! Are you blind, dear Mr. February?" Riku laughed, holding up his now empty martini glass.

**---Whoa! Scene Skip! —**

Five shots and two beers later –each- the five of them laughed loudly in the 'Closed for Super Happy Hours' shop of Seifer's Yum Yum's.

"…And then he came out in a rage, but not like, come out like you all came out, but like, came out like out of like…a…door! He came out of a door to come and rough us up!" Riku tried to explain.

"Was it like a closet door?" Axel giggled, his hand being promptly removed from Roxas' thigh for the eighty-seventh time that night.

"No, no, no! A house door!"

"Is his gayness too big for the closet? Hmm?"

Riku rolled his eyes.

"Shut up for a minute Fire-Crotch and let me finish!" Riku yelled, his beer sloshing dangerously near the edge of his glass.

Axel stopped laughing at once.

"You know that name upsets me…" Axel reminded the silver-haired idiot darkly.

"Well you know that leaving nude pictures of yourself on my bed upsets me! And does that stop you, Mr. my-carpet-matches-my-drapes? NO!" Riku yelled back.

"Nude pictures? What the hell Ax?" Roxas slapped Axel's back, astonished.

"No, baby! That was one time, way before I met you!" Axel reassured the blonde.

"One time my ass! Or should I say YOUR ass!" The silverette accused.

"I don't get naked pictures…"seifer sniffed, wiping a tear out of the corner of his right eye.

"Can we shut up about the naked pictures? Please?" Roxas complained.

Axel smirked.

"Why? Are you mad you didn't get any? Because we could go to Moogle Mart and process the ones from my handy-dandy Mr. May digital camera!"

Roxas giggled.

"May rhymes with gayyyyyy!"

The group, aside from Axel erupted into laughter.

"Well isn't that appropriate." He responded.

"Aww Axe! Don't be mad at me. I'm just messing with you because we're buds you know? Buds!" Roxas winked.

Axel frowned.

"Is that all we are? Buds?" He wondered out loud, his lips touching to the rim of his beer glass once more.

Seifer leaned over to Tidus, nearly falling on top of him.

"Something's going down. I can FEEL it."

Tidus pushed Seifer away.

"You smell like my friend. My friend alcohol." He pointed out.

Roxas looked down, not able to answer his question. What were they? Lovers? No…not lovers. Friends? No…they couldn't be that either. What were they indeed…

Axel, snapping out of his daze jumped out of his chair, pulling Roxas' arm with him.

"Come on Roxy, naked pictures it is! To Moogle Mart!"

Roxas dug his heels into the ground in protest.

"Axel no! I don't want to see them! Seeing you in that state is the absolute LAST thing on my mind!" Roxas informed him.

"So you admit…me being naked is on your mind? I knew it! And know what else I know…. pfft…. Roxas…. ROXAS RHYMES WITH SOXAS!" Axel burst out in roaring laughter, unable to contain himself.

Roxas tilted his head slightly to the left, before lifting his foot up so he could see his feet in his flip-flops.

"…But I'm not wearing any Soxas…?" He showed him, wiggling his toes.

Axel leaned down before pouncing as well as a drunkard could on the blonde, and rolling him on top.

"Well I'm wearing ROXAS!" he grinned.

Roxas broke into a fit of giggles trying, though failing, at rolling away from the redhead.

seifer and Riku watched intently as the two rolled around, thoughts racing…well, inching through their minds. seifer leaned forward towards Riku, putting his lips at his ear. There was only one word he whispered:

"Love."

Riku tensed, the feeling of love between them indeed clear. This was NOT good.

"Um…OH!" The silverette exclaimed, jumping to his feet.

"Hurry! We have to go…um…right now!" He yelled, grabbing his coat and keys from the chair next to him before zigzagging towards the door.

Axel and Roxas stood confused, though too drunk to care.

"Onwards good sirs!" Roxas yelled, marching after Riku. Axel motioned for Seifer to follow as he trailed behind his…. bet interest.

The five piled into the car with Roxas; the most sober of the group, at the wheel.

"Where to, El Capitan?" Roxas smiled.

"Um…head towards Moogle Mart! We're going to need milk!" Riku directed.

This was good. He'd managed to separate the two lovebirds from their lovey dovey atmosphere…SUCCESS!

Roxas pressed at the gas, the car jerking forward before he pulled over onto the road.

As they drove, Roxas' eyes shifted from the road in front of him, to the road outside his window.

"Hey guys… the road… It's movin'!" He marveled.

The other four men pressed their faces to the window, their eyes glued to the asphalt.

-**_WEEOOOO! –_**

Riku's gaze was instantly diverted to the marked car with flashing lights behind them.

"Oh **_shit_**! The Fuzz! Step on it Roxy!" Riku yelled.

"I knew it! They found out about Mr. Dic!" seifer sobbed.

Riku promptly slapped seifer across the face, before poking at roxas' shoulder.

"Move it roxy!"

Roxas scoffed.

"Hell no! We'll get in more trouble that way, SON!" He yelled back.

Moments later, Roxas had securely pulled to the side of the road, awaiting the cop to deal them their sentence.

"You think he'll let us live…?" seifer asked, his voice low- trembling.

"Of course! Why would…. Seymour…?"

Axel rolled down the back window to face the uniform clad officer in which he seemed to recognize.

"Seymour… is that you?" Axel squinted, running a hand through his hair involuntarily.

"Why hello Axel! How it pleases me to find you in a pickle as unfortunate as this one."

Seymour smirked."All the days in high school that you tortured me be are about to be avenged. About to be AV-"

"Dude. Something's wrong with that guys hair." Riku interrupted.

Taken aback, Seymour turned his attention from the redhead to a very drunk Riku.

"Excuse me?"

"Duude! Roxas! Look at this guys hair!" He snorted, pointing at the cop.

"I beg your pardon!" Seymour interjected. "There is nothing wrong with my hair, and if I were in your position, I'd be keeping my mouth clo-"

"**HEY**. Your hair reminds of pubes. Or like…the tail of a squirrel," Tidus piped in from the back.

"No, I have to disagree."

seifer placed a hand on his chin as if he were thinking especially hard.

"It looks to me as if a hoard of wild boars cluster-fucked it." He concluded.

"Pfft…Cluster…. fucked?"

And that was it. Riku was done for. The silver haired man erupted into a fit of laughter, his laugh-shaking body nearly rocking the whole car.

"Okay sir, step out of the car and put your hands behind your back." Seymour directed at Riku.

Riku sighed, rolling drunkenly out of the car, nearly falling on his face. As Seymour cuffed his hands, Riku gazed into the car.

"Well boys, I'm goin' with ol' crazy hair to the big house. I'll tell Joe you all said 'hey!'" He grinned.

Roxas, staring horrified at the scene, leaned back to Axel casually, two letters on his lips.

"AA"

**A/N—**

**I'M SORRY FOR THE FAKE QUITTING CHAPTER! MR. MAY FOOLS!!! XDD**

Well, after many death threats and questions asking if perhaps we were already dead of other causes, we're back! * **Grovels immensely ***

IM SORRYYYYYYYY FOR THE DELAYY!! School and life have sort have been huge bitches and not allowing me to write. : ( so anyway, here you are, I hope you don't hate me TOO much.

**P.S: **This was hella fun to write.

**P.P.S:** Writing contest time! Winner gets love, a chapter dedicated to them, and a one-shot of any pairing of their choice.

Rules: write a one-shot. Your own work! You must incorporate the required item.

Pairing: RoxasXDemyx

Involving: Giraffes.

Genre: anything. But romance is appreciated. : )

Deadline= June 3rd!

Did I mention you win love???

Good luckk!!

LOL!!!! = (lots of love)---**TOM**

Ppppps: Please excuse the "-weeeooo!-" sound insert I did. There was no other way that I could get it across like I wanted. That is, without being too descriptive. And who wants to describe things when writing about drunks! I didn't want to do something like,

"Axel's ears perked up as the sound of a siren echoed in the distance, lights flashing in the corner of his eyes."

I also realize that this chapter provides mindless entertainment, with little regard for whether or not it stays on track with the plot.

Above all, I don't feel like going back to change anything!!

Lovelovelovelovelove—**TOM**


	20. AA and a Change

**Disclaimer:** Hi guys. I don't own this. You bunch of sillypants.

**Inspiration:** NS yelling at me. I swear I'm Shigure and she's my edior. xDD

**Chapter 18:** AA and Change

**:D**

**~Day 18: Monday, September 29****th**

The blonde opened his eyes slowly, his brain throwing itself at his forehead.

Sitting up, Roxas took in his surroundings. Little by little his eyes widened, hands flying up to his mouth to suppress a gasp that would have escaped his lips if not for interference.

"Shit." He muttered through his fingers.

It wasn't like Roxas has never had a hangover before, it was just that he wasn't used to waking up naked in an empty bathtub.

Roxas peeled back the curtain blocking his view to the rest of the room a few inches, peering out to make sure there wasn't some kind of mass murderer out there waiting to go

"Hannibal Lector" on his ass. Though what he saw was not a psycho cannibal. It was much, much worse.

This? This was Axel's bathroom.

Roxy leaned back in the tub, his eyes closed as he whispered a few words that his mother would not be proud of in hearing them. He was naked, in Axel's bathtub. Granted, Axel could have been naked in the bathtub with him, making the situation exponentially worse, but still. The fact that Axel wasn't to be found didn't mean nothing had happened. But this was no time to be dwelling on what might have happened. He needed to get out of the apartment he was in before he found himself in some kind of trouble. Trouble of the fiery redheaded type…

"Ughh…. I can't believe I've got work… this early…am I being punished?"

Roxas froze. Silently, he leaned forward to peer through the space between the curtain and the wall, his eyes landing on the half naked form of Axel walking through the doorway.

Oh. Shit.

The naked blonde slid to the middle of the tub, before standing straight up as quietly as he could, his hands providing shelter for his One Eyed Monster and Buddies. What was he going to do? Axel was going to open the curtain, see naked Roxas, and probably do things to him that were illegal in most countries.

_Sexual_ things.

Wave after wave of panic washed* over him as he listened to Axel brush his teeth, the sound of "Miss Independent" coming from his music playing toothbrush.

Plans rushed through Roxy's mind, though all of them seemed to end in terrible failure. Roxas ran a hand through his sleep-mussed hair. The only thing he could do was wait to be discovered or get out and make a run for it. Frankly, he didn't want to do either, but he had to get out of there somehow.

Roxas leaned to his left, looking out of the curtain, watching Axel finish his teeth and start taking out… contacts?

The blonde perked up.

How blind was Axe? Sitting down once more and scooting quietly to the back of the oversized, clearly custom renovated ten person tub, Roxas prayed that maybe Axel wouldn't be able to see him.

Roxas sucked in a breath of air when he saw Axel reach in the tub and turn the water on. Immediately after, he stared as the apparently VERY blind Axel poured in nearly half the bottle of Mr. Bubble. Roxy sat with his knees pulled tightly to his chest while the tub filled slowly, millions of little bubbles forming with each drop. How was he going to get out?

Axel submerged his body in the steaming bubble-topped water, his head tilted back to wet his bed-fucked hair as well. The liquid soaked through the redhead's skin, heating his body while providing that warm tingly feeling he loved so much. Though despite his fondness for the feeling, only hot baths and Twixy provided it. And since he hadn't had direct contact with Twixy for a few days, this was the first of that feeling he'd had in awhile.

"Ahh…" Axel sighed, sinking deeper into the water.

Roxas hugged his knees closer to his body hoping his movement in the water wouldn't make Axel aware of his presence. The blonde felt strange being in what should be a relaxing atmosphere, in feeling scared out of his mind.

At that moment, Twixy wandered into the steamy room, jumping to the side of the tub, careful not to fall in completely,

Seeing that blurry figure come to greet him, Axel reached a wet bubbly hand to scratch under the chin of his number one girl.

"Hello Twixy, Darling!" He cooed.

"How are you this morning?"

Axel grinned his big cheesy pet owner's grin, Twixy practically glowing with the much-needed attention.

The redhead then, obviously struck with an idea, scooped a handful of bubbles into the palms of his hands, before strategically smooshing them on his chin.

"Look Twixy! I'm Santa Claus! Hohoho!" He bellowed, nearly scaring his ferret off the edge.

**--Look! It's Twixy! —**

"Great gumdrops! I live with Santa?!"

**-Look! It's…3****rd****p.o.v… ? –**

Done with his games, Axel wiped his face off, sinking deeper into the tub.

After a few moments of thought Axel opened his mouth once more.

"I don't get it Twixy," Axel sighed, "I'm pulling out every trick in the book, and its like half the time he doesn't even want to be around me. Not when he's sober anyway."

Roxas perked up slightly at Axel's words.

"I mean, I'm trying so hard to make him like me. I even tried the Axe can thing you suggested! I thought maybe, 'Hey! If he sees my name everyday, I'm guaranteed at least one of his thoughts will be about me'." He sat up, slicking his wet hair back.

Had he really been trying that hard? Roxas exhaled the breath he had been holding in slowly, though apparently breathing was not a good idea.

Immediately, Twixy's head turned to Roxas, her eyes zeroing in on the blonde.

Roxy mouthed only one word at the ferret: 'Help'.

And with that, Twixy dove.

"Twix!" Axel yelled as the ferret splashed around, her drowning act in full effect. Roxas used that diversion as a chance to get out and run for it. The blonde ran through Axel's room, grabbing a pair of the redhead's random pants from the floor, and continuing through the hallway and into the living room where… Riku was.

Riku's eyes widened at the naked, wet Roxas, his expression becoming more and more amused by the second as the boy attempted to hide his 'John and Friends' with the pants he held in his hand.

Choking back a laugh, Riku spoke.

"You know, it's much easier to hide your junk when you're actually wearing the pants." He informed the blonde.

Blushing like mad, Roxas hurriedly pulled the baggy jeans on, before continuing on out the door.

**--Woah scene skip—**

Roxas walked across the soft grass of his front lawn, relief washing over him like the sunshine overhead. Without caring, Roxas fell down in the cool grass, shoeless, shirtless, and a little damp, but happy nonetheless, to be home. He loved the feel of the grass on his bare stomach, the smell of dew in his nostrils… the feeling of a stick in his side?

"Is the homo dead?" A voice yelled in the distance.

"Well, he's still breathing, but I don't think he has much time left. He's sweaty and smells like fruit." A closer voice answered.

Sighing, Roxas rolled over.

"Please stop poking me with a stick, Mrs. Johansson. I'm alive."

"Oh dear. Well get cleaned up and come over then for muffins. Greg's colon can't handle anymore, and you're too thin." She ordered, walking towards her house.

"The homo's alive!" She called to her husband as she left.

Roxas chuckled before standing and wiping the bits of grass off of his body.

It was going to be a long day.

A shower and a pair of clean clothes later, Roxas left his house for the Johansson's. Though they referred to him as the homosexual, he knew they meant no harm. They were old, conservative, and a little close minded… yet open minded in a weird way. Knocking on their red door, Greg- squinty-eyed-Johansson answered with the smell of muffins wafting from behind him.

"Smells good Mr. Johansson." Roxas smiled.

"I'm not bendin' over for ya, if that's what you mean by 'smells good'." He responded, letting him in.

"Alright Greg. Next time." Roxas grinned, rolling his eyes. Following ol'Squinty eyes into the kitchen, he was greeted by a plate of delicious looking blueberry muffins.

"Mrs. Margaret, these look amazing." He complimented, picking one up. Taking in the delicious smell and look of the delicious morsel, he raised the muffin to his mouth, but was rudely interrupted by an obnoxious buzzing.

"It better not be Axel…" Roxas grumbled as he set the muffin down and began digging his phone out of his pocket. Once he had it, the blonde pushed talk before pressing it up to his ear.

"Hello?" He answered, annoyance clear in his voice.

"ROX? It's Axel. We have a problem. NO GUYS! TIE UP HIS LEGS TOO!" Axel yelled away from the receiver. "Hello? Roxas, I need you to bring your car and drive it to my place. We need to get Riku to an alcoholics anonymous group right now. I looked it up this morning, and there's one that starts in twenty minutes so we need to hurry. Please Roxy baby! Thanks!" He huffed into the phone, before clicking off. Roxas stood stunned in his place for a minute, trying to figure out if in the background he had heard someone, probably Riku, yell, "YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME AND MR. JACK DANIELS ALIVE!"

This seemed serious. Roxas shoved his phone back into his pocket and picked up the muffin, shoveling it into his mouth.

"I gotta go Miffif. Johanffon." Rox tried to say, his mouth full of muffin, waving at the woman.

"Come back any time now!" She called as Roxas sped through the house and out the door.

"And keep it in your pants!" Greg screamed.

Pulling up his unusually baggy jeans, Roxas sighed.

It was indeed going to be a long day.

Roxas turned into the parking lot of Axel's apartment complex, his blue Prius barely making any sound on the asphalt; he pulled into a parking space closest to the main door of Axel's building. Sending a text to Axel letting him know he was there, the blonde sat and waited. Looking down at his fingernails in his lap where his hands lay, he noticed how the jeans he had on looked a little weird. How there was a hole in the pocket, little, but there, that he didn't recognize. How there was no Abercrombie label, like the jeans he had laid out on his bed…right next to the ones he had taken from Axel.

Groaning, Roxas let his head fall on the top of his steering wheel. How had he made such a mistake? If Axel noticed that he was wearing HIS pants, he would never let him live it down!

Roxas looked up from the steering wheel, though almost instantly he regretted it. Running through the doorway was a crazy-eyed Axel, a frilly Tidus, and Seifer, all carrying a drunk, raging, and tied up Riku.

"Guys! I'm all right! I just want a shot here and there, and up and down, and LET ME GO BEFORE I CALL ALL OF YOUR MOTHERS!" Riku threatened.

Roxas unlocked the car doors, wide eyed, while Axel immediately opened the back door, in which the other two practically threw Riku into, following quickly after. Shutting the back door behind them, Axel swiftly climbed into the front seat, leaning over and planting a big one on Roxas' cheek, in which the blonde returned the favor with punch to Axel's arm.

"Good morning to you too baby! Lets move it!"

Roxas parked at the curb in front of the meetings building, where many people in spandex and sweat stained shirts filed out of—Yoga Monday's.

As soon as the car was in park Axel flew out of the passengers seat to open the door for the other men, who were carrying a now passed out Riku. The two carrying Riku walked behind Axel and Roxas so they could open doors for them, so they wouldn't drop the dumb drunk.

"Shouldn't we wake him up? I mean if this meeting is going to have any effect on him, he'll need to be awake at least." Roxas mentioned quietly to Axel as they walked down the hallway in search of the room.

"You're right. VODKA!" Axel yelled behind him.

"Where?!" A voice yelled back. Roxas looked behind him to see a very much awake, and very alert Riku.

Shaking his head Roxas continued on next to the smirking Axel to the door at the end of the hall.

"Well, this is it. Lets do this!" Axel grinned, opening the door and walking in. Roxas held the door open as Tidus and Seifer carried Riku in before following them in as well.

"Hello fellow friends! I'm here to ask your help for my friend Riku. He's an alcoholic and is in need of your love and care! Oh, I'm Axel by the way!" He announced. Looking around the room, Axel scanned the faces of the AA participants.

…Marluxia? Xemnas? Zexion? Larxene? Saix…? These were all of his ex's. His recent ex's. They were all alcoholics and he never even knew!

"We know who you are _Axel._" Xemnas informed him. He was the only one standing, so did that mean he led the organization?***

"Unfortunately we can't help your drunk because you are not in Alcoholics Anonymous. This is Axelized Anonymous. A group of your Ex's plotting revenge for you ripping our hearts out."

Axel froze.

"BEATRICEEE! BABY I STILL LOVE YOU. COME BACK TO ME BEBE!" Riku moaned from the doorway, his gaze fixed on Larxene who was sitting in the front row.

Larxene rolled her eyes.

"Alcoholics Anonymous is the room next to this one. Get that boy out of here, he makes me sick."

"Hey! Fuck you Beatrice!" Tidus spat, eyes narrowed. "Let's get out of here guys. Something ugly is throwing off my groove." The Tidal wave started pulling Riku and Seifer out the door and into the room next to it, Axel and Roxas following closely behind, looks of awe on their faces, though it compared nothing to the one on the face of Larxene.

The troupe walked into the correct room, where Riku was apprehended immediately by a pair of long, sexy, tan arms.

"What the hell…?" Seifer swore, staring at the six foot a billion Italian stallion.

"I could smell the alcohol the moment you walked into this building. How could you as this lost soul's friends let him fall into this state?" The tan man asked.

"He loves alcohol. You can't fight love, man." Tidus answered, proud of his response.

Reaching out, the tan man slapped Tidus on the wrist.

"Wrong answer! You let him get this way, because you haven't been showing him the love and attention he needs! Alcoholics are like puppies. If you don't pet them, they fall into depression, or, alcohol. I am Leon, and I am here to change this poor one's life."

Leon, who had a very confused yet entertained Riku thrown over his sexy shoulder, placed Riku in what looked like an oversized High-Chair.

"This is the chair of shame. Those who come to meetings drunk, or smelling of alcohol get put in the chair of shame. Along with this, you get the dick of shame drawn on your forehead in permanent marker. This is to remind you throughout the remainder of the week what you should not be doing. Which is drinking."

As Leon secured the high chair, and began drawing the Dick-of-Shame on Riku's forehead, he continued speaking.

"What is your name, puppy?"

"I'm not a puppy you silly goose! I'm a Riku!" the silverette answered enthusiastically, trying to watch as the penis was being drawn.

"Why are you drawing a penis on my head! I don't like penis! I'm not gay! I'm a friend of the gays! We're just buddies! Out penises don't hang out! We play ping-pong, and go swimming, and uh…drink! We're drinkin' buddies!" He babbled.

"Axel, why am I here? Is Beatrice coming? Tidus don't be so mean to her. I love her remember! Axel, I'm so tired…" Riku continued, his head slowly falling forward, his eyes shutting.

"They're here!" a voice shouted from the doorway.

Standing full of shame in the in front of a very determined looking Sora was Kairi, Namine, and Kadaj.

"Sorry Leon. Kairi gave me a little trouble today. Something about being all better. But then I found scotch in her car. Not good!" Sora glared at Kairi while filling Leon in.

"Yes, yes, take a seat everyone. Kairi, its your turn in the chair of shame next if you don't get your act together. " Leon scolded.

Sora looked to see Roxas, Axel, and his other friends.

"Well hey Roxas! I didn't know you went here…? A little too much partying eh?" He smiled, winking at Axel.

"No, Sora. We're here dropping off a friend like you. I'm not an alcoholic, though thanks for your faith in me." Roxas responded, annoyed.

"Out! Every non-alcoholic out! Our meeting is already running behind! You can pick up your puppies in seventeen minutes! I like to keep things short and painful!" Leon shouted, ushering the group into the hallway. Roxas stumbled on his way out, nearly falling on his face, though was caught in a strong embrace from behind, just before he toppled over. Knowing immediately whose arms were around him, an embarrassed flush colored his cheeks as he righted himself.

"Thanks…" he mumbled, pulling out of the redhead's arms. The words he heard Axel speak to Twixy ran through his mind over and over again, as they had been, nearly the whole day.

Axel nodded in response, before turning back to the group… though it was missing one.

"Where's Seifer?" Axel asked, looking around for him. Turning to look inside the room threw the door's window, he watched Seifer who was sitting front and center, and leaned forward every second in response to whatever sexy Leon was saying. Clearly, it was good.

Shaking it off, he turned back to the other three, ready to relieve Tidus of his duties.

"Tidus, I know you have work today, and I'm pretty sure we can handle Riku from now on. Go ahead and take my car to get there. I was the one who called you out here to begin with. " He said, offering out his keys to the blonde.

"Nah man! This was fun! I never get to help you guys out! I'm always to busy partying or saving lives! I'll call a cab. You two love-birds have fun once Riku's in line, alright?" He winked as he started down towards the front door.

Sora chuckled as he started after the blonde fire fighter.

"I'll catch you all later too. My three can get home on their own. I've got some pictures to take! See you later!" He grinned, dismissing himself, clearly for the sake of the two's love.

Love?

Roxas turned so Axel wouldn't be able to see his face while he was in such a state.

But of course, Axel wouldn't have that.

Turning Roxas to face him, he stared into the blonde's eyes, a serious look on his face, as if he were picking through Roxas' mind just by looking at him. Though after what seemed like an eternity, Axel spoke.

"You have to stay the night tonight, to help me with Riku." He told him.

"I do not! I don't _have _to do anything!" Roxas informed him, asserting his individuality.

"Please…?" Axel asked, desperation in his voice.

Roxas felt more color rise involuntarily to his cheeks as Axel stared him down, seriousness in his expression. He really did have to.

Sighing Roxy spoke.

"Fine. I'll do it. But I'm going home to get clothes first! And Pringles!"

"Is it because my Capri's are pants on you, and still too baggy?" Axel asked, staring at the sagging jeans around Roxy's waist.

"It's not my fault I ended up with your pants! I don't know where my pants went last night! After Riku went to jail, and we drove back to your place, I don't remember a thing! I don't even know why I took my clothes off! And it was an accident I put these pants on anyway! I meant to grab mine!"

Roxas exhaled loudly as he tried to defend himself.

"Rox, it's okay. We got fucked up, and a lot of things happened. I'm not blaming you. Just… thank you. I know you don't really like hanging out with me, but thanks for helping me with my best friend. He doesn't know it now, but it means a lot to him too." Axel smiled, his hand resting on Roxas' shoulder.

Roxas stared up at the redhead, his eyes wide in astonishment. Did he just hear sincerity just then? And why did he feel like such an asshole now?

"Axel… I don't hate being around you. You're infuriating and force me out of my comfort zone more than I'd care to admit, but you're my friend. I like hanging around you. I…. like… you…" he told him, his voice low and serious.

Before he could object, Axel pulled Roxas towards him, smashing the blonde into his chest while his arms wrapped around his small frame, a smile so big on his face, he wasn't sure he'd ever be able to get rid of it.

Roxas froze in the redhead's embrace, scared to move. He didn't want to give him the wrong idea again, but at the same time, he didn't want to give him the _wrong idea_. He couldn't win. All he could do is stand there and let his friend hug it out.

"You drag me here so you can have sex in the hallway? Thanks guys."

Roxas pushed Axel away, practically flying backwards out of his arms.

"Riku! You're done already? Where's Seifer?" Rox asked frantically.

"Tanny in there kicked me out early, and Seifers in there getting saved or something. He gave me homework and told me I would be worthy to stay for the whole meeting next week if I did my homework right." He yawned.

"I could really use a…" Riku looked back at the door where Leon was standing sternly in the doorway, staring the silverette down, "… glass of good cold water. Mmm. I love me some H2o." Riku caught himself; afraid of the beating Leon would give him if he was caught even THINKING about alcohol.

"Can you take me home now? I've got people in my brain beating on my forehead, and if I have to look at Leon's tan any longer, I might start barfing, and I haven't done that since grade school." He said, walking to the front door, " Not to mention I have a giant dick on my forehead."

Following after, Roxas and Axel walked next to each other, silent, yet understanding. Things were about to change.

They both knew it.

-**Woah scene Skip! -**

Roxas was in his bedroom, packing things for the night at Axels. Well, his things and Pringle's things. His much-neglected ferret was in need of some attention, and it was time he gave it to him.

Roxas had dropped Axel and Riku off at their apartment, before running to the grocery store to stock his own fridge, and then home immediately to get ready. For the night, he had packed a pair of flannel, red and black plaid pajama pants and black t-shirt to sleep in, as well as his toiletries, and a pair of jeans and a simple white t-shirt for the next day. His flip-flops for shoes would do just fine.

Other than food, and Pringles bed, he didn't pack anything else for the ferret. He didn't have any real toys anyway, but hopefully Twixy would share hers while they were there.

Once he was finished packing, Roxas zipped up the large backpack and sat, tired, next to it on the bed. He was tempted to take a nap right then, considering his state of exhaustion, but he knew if he got any sort of rest before he went to Axel's, he wouldn't be able to sleep a wink.

So, sucking it up, the blonde stood, swinging his bag over his shoulders, and picking up Pringles as they left the house (locking it of course), and into the currently empty Prius.

Once the two made it to Axel's apartment, it was already seven o'clock and the sun was nearly gone. Locking his car, Roxas started his way with Pringles, into the building and up to Axel and Riku's place. He wasn't sure why, but the elevator ride up to the top floor felt like one of the longest he had ever had in his life. Maybe because of his uncertainty of what would happen while he was there…. or because of his lack of real sustenance.

One blueberry muffin all day didn't really suffice.

The ding of the elevator pulled him back to reality, the doors opening screeching in pain. How old was this place…?

Shaking that thought away, Roxas exited the elevator and walked slowly towards the door at the end of the hall.

Knocking on the door, he heard a pair of footsteps somewhat stomping towards him. Slamming the door open, a rough looking Riku answered the door without a word, almost immediately going back inside and throwing himself on the couch, as a little kid would when throwing a tantrum.

Walking inside and closing the door behind him, Roxas let Pringles go on the floor. The poor ferret wanted to find Twixy ASAP.

"Rox, is that you?" Axel's voice called from the back of the apartment.

"Yea. I'm here." Roxas responded, walking towards his room. Coming up to the doorway of what should have been a massive mess, he almost fell over in astonishment.

His room was clean. Had he done that to impress Roxas?

Axel popped out from his bathroom, his hands covered up to his elbows in yellow rubber gloves.

"I figured I should clean up a bit, since you were coming over. I know what a clean freak you are. I just have yet to find out what other ways you're freaky." He winked.

Roxas glared at the smirking redhead.

"You won't ever, I can promise you that." He informed him.

"Yea, yea." Axel walked back into the bathroom, while Roxas dropped his bag on the clean floor and flopped on Axel's unoccupied bed.

It was like heaven in mattress form.

"Axel," he called from the bed, "I might just live in this bed. I've never been so comfortable in my life." He smiled, his body sighing in absolute comfort. Roxas closed his eyes as he sunk into the blankets, kicking off his shoes onto the carpet.

"Shouldn't you at least change into your sleep clothes? I mean if you don't want to move, I could always do it for you. I'm an expert at getting people in AND out of their clothes. If you know what I mean." He chuckled.

Roxas stood up from the bed, grabbing his pj's from his bag, and kicking Axel out of the bathroom, he knew WAY too well.

"I can do it myself, perv." He commented as he shut the door.

A few moments later, Roxas emerged in his pajamas, eager to get back to the comfortable bed, only to find Axel sprawled across the entire thing, eyes closed, his chest moving slowly up and down.

Had he seriously already fallen asleep? Maybe he had been just as exhausted as well…

Carefully, Roxas pulled the sneakers from Axel's feet, letting them drop to the floor, before slowly rolling him over to the left side of the bed, and pulling the covers over him. Roxas went to the door and shut the light off, getting ready to move Riku to his bed, before bunking on the couch….

Even though the couch was sweaty… leather. The bed was much more comfortable.

Sighing, Roxas walked quietly down the hallway to a half asleep Riku.

"Come and Riku. Lets get you to bed." He whispered, pulling the silverette up. Walking the boy to his bedroom, Riku fell onto his bed, snores already coming from his mouth.

Grinning slightly, Roxas began walking back to the living room… to the sticky couch… that probably smelled of beer and vodka…

The blonde turned and faced the room at the end of the hallway where God's bed was placed. Axel wouldn't mind right? He was out cold, and considering his apparent care for Roxas; he really wouldn't try anything right?

Tip-toeing back around, he walked into Axel's room where the redhead hadn't moved from where he had placed him. Creeping over to the right side, Roxas climbed in the king-sized bed, pulling the blankets over him as well.

The blonde faced the sleeping Axel, taking notice of things he really hadn't before. Like Axel's eyelashes, and how long they were. Not to mention his hands. They were really big.

Without really thinking, Roxas reached out and grabbed Axel's nearest hand, which immediately grasped his in return.

Had he woken up?

No… he was still sleeping, snoring just slightly. It was almost cute.

Roxas, afraid to move his hand from Axel's, closed his eyes; his body falling asleep just as fast as his mind was.

But, before his mind fell totally unconscious, he did have another thought. And it was about Axel… it was really peculiar.

Axel's hand was really warm.

**A/N: HELLOO!!!! **

***Washed-haha. He's in a bathtub. And something **_**washed **_**over him. XDD HAHAHA. (I love puns so much. I'm not sure that was a pun. Well. Yea. I think so. ^o^)**

**Before I continue my graveling, I would like to say, that this chapter is dedicated to the ever-lovely ****Hyperactiveice****. She is one of the nicest friends I have ever had the pleasure in making, and not to mention, she has been a dedicated fan of all things 100 days and Skittles. I really love her. She's too awesome. SO GO READ HER STUFF. DO IT. : )))))**

**Now I, once again, apologize for not updating ever. And once again I apologize for the fake quit. **

**IT WAS FUNNY AT THE TIME!! **

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it, and continue to support NS and I in our adventure!!**

**Lovelovelovelovelovelovelove3 Tom**


	21. Seifer's Failure and Coming Up With the

**NS: I have a new Kingdom Hearts story up called Hard Candy... You should go read it. :D I also have some Kingdom Hearts stuff in ABCs, some one-shots, and a multi-chap fic called Scripted. 100 Days dedications if you read theeeem. ;D**

**Also, I apologize for not warning you that chapter 16 was sort of... crack. This is the first chapter I've had since then so nya. :P**

**OMG I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS! ...DUH. :) **

**100 Days **

**Series: Kingdom Hearts **

**Pairings: Axel/Roxas **

**Rating: R :ninja: **

**Start Date: 7.9.09 **

**Finish Date: 10.26.09 (I KNOW RIGHT?!) **

**Inspiration: Never Say Never by The Fray and BBQ Chips. Mmm... BBQ...**

_**Chapter 19- Seifer's Failure and Coming Up With the Rent**_

_~~Day 19 -- Tuesday~~_

_~~September 30~~_

Roxas leaned into Axel's chest and sighed contently. He peered up at Axel through thick lashes, bright blue eyes shining.

"You're so amazing, Axel. You should've been named 'Perfect'." Roxas cooed, curling up on the seat on Axel's truck, windows down, wind rushing in around them.

Axel smirked and slid his sunglasses up off of his eyes and up into his hair, a few short strays springing back down over his forehead.

"Thanks, baby. I'm glad you decided to wear those leather biker shorts and black midriff shirt. It goes well with your new collar and leash I got you." Axel commented, hugging Roxas tighter to him.

Roxas giggled and prepared to tell Axel how much he didn't deserve someone as awesome as him when the trunk suddenly jerked to a stop.

"What is it, Axel?" Roxas asked in a small, whimpering voice. Axel pointed to the building they were now parked beside, which had red and orange flames licking out of the windows on the first floor. On the second floor, a small child was leaned out of the window, clutching a box full of kittens and calling for help.

Axel threw the truck in park. "I got this." He said in a deep, serious voice. He pulled the shades back down over his eyes, fire reflecting in the glass. Roxas clutched Axel's jacket.

"No, you can't! You don't have any of your gear on! What would I do if something happened to you?" Roxas pleaded, tears standing in his eyes. Axel stared intently at Roxas and held his chin in his hand. He kissed Roxas hard, then pulled away.

"He needs me." Axel stated in the same serious voice. In the next instant, Axel had leapt from the truck and was running towards the house, leaving Roxas reaching for him out of his open window. A few moments later, Axel walked back out of the house, the child in one arm, the box of kittens in the other, and an old lady hanging around his neck. He set them all down.

"You're safe now," he promised. The lady clapped her hands together and gave him a hug.

"Our hero!" she exclaimed. Roxas' eyes filled with tears once more.

"Oh, Axel! I'm so glad you're okay!" Roxas called, running and jumping in Axel's perfectly clean arms that had somehow escaped the soot and ash of the fire. He threw his arms around Axel's neck and kissed him over and over. "Axel... Make love to me... And we can even do it... doggie style..." Roxas cooed, blushing. Axel nodded and started down the sidewalk, striding towards the sunset--

**End Dream Sequence**

"AXEL! WAKE UP ALREADY!" Roxas screamed, wailing on Axel's face with a pillow. Axel's eyes fluttered open and he got a glance at the angry face of his sexless boyfriend (?), then groaned and rolled over, trying to force the dream back into his vision.

"Come back to me, Roxy of my dreams... you were such a sweet, obedient **uke (1)**..." Axel whined, kicking his feet. Roxas rolled his eyes.

"You're pointless. I'm gonna go bother Riku for awhile... and you should really consider brushing your hair."

Axel whipped over and glared in almost nakedness, having slept in boxers and having had the blanket taken away from him in Roxas' pointless attempt to wake him up. What was his problem, anyways?! He sighed.

FINE. He would get up even though it was CLEARLY before ten a.m. _just for Roxas_. He was just a good person like that.

As Axel had gotten up out of the bed and was buttoning his pants but had not yet gotten to a shirt, he heard the front door open and slam. He glanced towards his own bedroom door, contemplating whether or not he REALLY wanted to be a part of whatever was about to go down.

The fact that Roxas was out there and he didn't want him to have to face it alone made his decision and after yanking a brush through his hair so that it at least laid flat around his face (he could gel it later... after a shower), Axel peeked around the corner of his doorframe and raised an eyebrow at what he found.

Seifer was in his living room. He had obviously been the one to slam his precious front door (the Johansson's next door would probably be over to complain shortly). But stranger still was that Seifer was crumpled in the floor, gripping Riku's shirt and dragging him downwards. Roxas was behind him, trying to pry him off.

He tried pulling Seifer's by the hair but he just whipped around suddenly.

"It's terrible, Roxas! You wouldn't believe it!" Seifer released his grip on Riku and grasped suddenly to Roxas' borrowed pajama pants of Axel's that were already a size or two too big.

"Gah!" Roxas gasped, slight blush forming on his face as the pants slid downwards. "Stop that! I'm losing my pants!"

It was at this point that Axel decided to make his grand entrance.

"Hey, hey now. Settle down. The hell is going on in here?" Axel called, sliding his socks across the linoleum as he entered the room with a grin on his face. Seifer surrendered his grip completely and laid himself at Axel's feet, hands wrapped tightly around his ankles.

"I drank, Axel! I drank! I promised Jesus I wouldn't but I did! I did! And now I'm gonna _burn_!" At this, Seifer shook Axel's legs. They wobbled precariously.

"Seifer, calm down! I'm gonna- Woah!" Axel yelped, landing hard on his bottom. Seifer crawled over top of him, holding both sides of his face in his hands. He pressed Axel's cheeks together, producing a kissy-face.

"What do I do?!" He demanded. Riku and Roxas each grabbed an elbow and attempted to jerk Seifer away when a female voice drifted into the room.

_"Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight. It's hard to let it go. Hold me..."_

Roxas instantly released Seifer and jerked a hand into his pocket, whipping out a black and white checkered cell phone, holding it to his face.

"You've called 1-800-sexytime, how may I be of service to you? ...Oh, Mr. Mouse! Sorry about that, I didn't check to see who was calling... No, don't mind the noise; it's just some noisy idiots I barely know. ...It's due when? ...Yesterday?! I'm so sorry! I've been so distracted lately that I haven't really been keeping up with the calendar I guess! Can you give me a few days? I'm waiting on a couple of paychecks so... Okay, thank you Mr. Mouse."

Click. Roxas hung up. A spaced-out, frustrated look appeared on Roxas' face and a few seconds later the technology in his hands vibrated and started up the song again. He answered it quickly, this time with an unenthusiastic, "Hello?"

"Well good morning sunshine of my life. What could possibly have you so cheery?" Sora's bubbly voice asked him.

"Landlord called. Rent was apparently due _yesterday_. What do I do?"

"How convenient! I was just calling to tell you I need you to come in for a shoot for this new gothic clothing line called 'Organization XIII' spelled out with roman numerals. It's really cool sounding. Interested?"

Roxas grimaced. He knew he had a black eye and a swollen face. He knew he was in no shape to model. He looked to the wrestling grown men on the floor beside him. But he also knew that there was someone doing all he could to impress him. He had Axel. Axel was going to be his scapegoat. Roxas smirked.

"Yeah. When do you want me there?"

"So why I am going to the studio with you again?" Axel asked, popping the rest of his scone into his mouth.

_Because you'll make a good a bad boy and I need rent money..._

"Because I want you to see how I work so you can appreciate the stress if modeling."

"Wait... what're they going to do about your face?" Axel asked. Roxas punched him in the arm. "Ow! What? I didn't mean it like that! I mean the bruises and stuff!"

Roxas bit his lip. "Oh. They'll just cover it up with make-up I guess..." His voice wavering slightly as he pulled the car into his V.I.P parking space near the entrance of the studio. They both got out of the car and started towards the entrance. Axel struck a pose.

"Alright! Let's do this thing!"

"You're face isn't healed yet?!" Were the first words out of Sora's mouth when Axel and Roxas came into sight. Axel eyed Roxas sadly.

"Sora, listen. Just look at Axel. He's hot, he's tall, he's skinny, and he's badass. He can totally do this shoot for me. Unless… Axel, do you have any objections to poor little injured me…?" Roxas asked, peering up at Axel through moist lashes. Axel, who had been basking in the compliments he was receiving, blinked back into reality.

"Woah! I don't know anything about modeling! I'm a firefighter!"

"But Axel! Didn't you do that calendar? This is no way for Mr. May to act!"

"Shh! People will hear you! Okay… fine, I'll do it. But you owe me big, Roxas. And by big I mean-"

"Alright, people! Change of plans! Where is Namine? Get this redhead into hair and makeup NOW!" Sora interrupted and Axel was dragged away by a short, flustered blonde woman. Roxas smiled apologetically and blew him a kiss as he left his sight.

**NS: It's only a bit short. We've actually got the next few chapters all planned out for once rather than just sorta… doing whatever comes to mind. XD You're welcome, those of you who still even remember what this fic is and are still reading it… I LOVE YOU GUYS! BLAME TOM FOR THE LACK OF UPDATES!! 3**


	22. Feeling Better and Planning the Party

**NS: So here goes yet another lunchdate chapter. Hey, guys… what do you think about these lunchdates? Love em? Hate em? No opinion?**

**OMG I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS! ...DUH. :) **

**100 Days **

**Series: Kingdom Hearts **

**Pairings: Axel/Roxas **

**Rating: R :ninja: **

**Start Date: 10.26.09 **

**Finish Date: 12.18.09 **

**Inspiration: Katy Perry 'Ur So Gay'**

_**Chapter 20 - Feeling Better and Planning the Party**_

_~~Day 20 -- Wednesday~~_

_~~October 1st~~_

Roxas was wary about meeting the guys at Seifer's Yum-Yums, even though it was already their decided meeting time once more. At their last lunch date Axel and Riku showed up dressed as girls like total idiots. Plus, the previous day Roxas had ducked out of his modeling responsibilities and dumped them on Axel. Roxas sighed.

" I'm sure Sora will have something to say about that…" Roxas mumbled, dragging the straightener through his hair. A small amount of gel held up the spikes in the back of his head, while his bangs and the longer parts of his hair hung straight on either side of his face in the front. He wasn't quite healed and the less suspicious, the better. "Better get this over with…"

" Roxas Edmund Saxor! How exactly do you think it looks to my clients, photographers, crew, and superiors when I can't even shoot my top model at a moment's notice?! I mean, you showed up at _work_, knowing there would likely be some, well, WORK involved, with your boyfriend, and intended to play him off as trained model material?! No sir! NO SIR. Never again, Roxas. Never again or I swear to Prada I will make you do the very next Swedish photo op we get!"

Sora concluded his rant with a huff and a glare, narrowing his eyes and finishing off the last of his orange spice tea. Roxas paled. He _hated_ Swedish shoots. There was just something about dozens of blonde models parading around, surrounded by mountain goats and lieder hosen.

…o okay, so maybe he would mixing a few stereotypes together, but who cares. He was known in the business for refusing any offers from Swedish companies. End of story.

As if Roxas wasn't ashamed enough, Tidus (with the great timing he was always known for) plopped down with yet another armful of various department stores bags; it was all the evidence they needed to know where exactly Tidus has spent his morning.

" Hey, Rox! So I heard you brought Axel to work and made him do your job. Nice!" Tidus attempted as a compliment, arm raised high and waiting for a high-five. Roxas smiled weakly and gave his hand a slight tap. Tidus accepted that and moved on. "Alright, guys! It is officially October! And do you know what that means?"

Sora brightened considerably and leaned across the table towards Tidus. " Yes! It means it's time to start planning the Halloween party!" /span

Roxas squinted and sighed. He hated this time of year. He knew, he absolutely without a doubt knew, that he was about to get sucked into the inescapable vortex of Sora's party planning abilities. Halloween was Sora's favorite holiday and he always made it BIG. There was no telling what he was concocting this time. Roxas decided to stay quiet and hope that between Tidus and Sora getting excited and chattering at excessive speeds, they would forget all about him and maybe, just maybe, he could sneak away…

" Roxas! That's just where you come in! You can help us design the lights pattern. You're always so good at lights and exterior decoration!"

_' Yeah, because I have so much fucking practice at it from doing it EVERY YEAR!'_

Roxas smiled sweetly. "Yeah. I guess I am." He sipped he coffee-free double chocolate chip drink noisily.

" So!" Tidus chirped, "Are we doing coordinating costumes again this year?"

Oh God, please no. There's no way Roxas could possible stand another year of being the three little pigs, or Donald Duck's three nephews, or the three musketeers. No no no no no.

Sora shook his head.

" No, I was actually thinking about doing something a little more… sexy this year."

" Oo! Do you have anything in mind so far?"

" Well," Sora smiled, "I was thinking of maybe the Cheshire Cat, only…r you know, all sexy cat-boy. You know?"

Tidus was suddenly twice as excited. "Oh my god! And I could totally be the White Rabbit only all sexy bunny-boy!" They both turned to Roxas eerily slowly.

" What about you, Rox? Oh, I know! ALICE!" Sora laughed. Tidus chimed in and giggled.

" No, no. Him and Axel can be Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum!" Each of their laughter topped the other and suddenly the entire café was staring at them. Roxas smiled apologetically at the other guests. Yuna dashed over.

" Hey guys. I know you're having fun and everything and… the owner is like, your drinking buddy or whatever, but could you keep it down. And do you guys need anything else while I'm here?"

Sora held up his empty teacup. Roxas asked for a straw. Tidus stared up at her, mouth agape, eyes sparkling, a tiny trail of drool sliding down the side of his mouth. Yuna caught his gaze and smiled, picking a napkin up off the table and using it to wipe his face. She leaned in to whisper,

" You know, your face is going to get stuck like that if you keep staring." And then she kissed his forehead, smiled, and walked away to refill Sora's cup and obtain a straw.

Riku was humming softly to himself and Twixy, who was sprawled across his chest, cleaning herself. He was laid on the couch so that his back was placed on the cushions and his legs towered up the back and hung over the edge, dangling with bare feet. Somewhere down the hall, Axel was lazily getting dressed for work. How was it that he never had to go, anyways…?

Something Riku had been pondering lately became unbearable. He had to ask.

" Axel, that's it! I have to know! Why do they call you gay guys ' butt pirates'?" He called out to him.

Axel stopped mid-step as he rounded the corner. He quickly regained his composure and went to stand over Riku, spreading his legs onto either side of him and wrapping them around his waist. Riku pretended not to notice, though he was panicking internally. Twixy yawned, stood up, and trotted off towards the kitchen.

" Well, Riku… That's because… We're always…" Axel smirked, sliding both hands underneath Riku's back and lifting him up so that they were face-to-face, noses brushing together. "…After the booty." /span

Riku, who was continuing to panic, was searching his mind for something he could do to get out of his current predicament. His legs were spread wide, wrapped around his stalker and they were more-than close enough to kiss; quite passionately, at that. Aha. An idea.

Riku smiled, batted his eyelashes, and leaned forward, placing a tender, soft, and three-second kiss on Axel's surprised mouth. Directly after, Riku used Axel's new lack of composure and likely hand-eye-coordination and push him forward and duck away, following Twixy's example of kitchen hunting.

" Sorry about that, buddy. But what's a kiss between friends? Oh, and I'm still not gay. And you're late."

Axel jerked his soul back into his body, then blinked and glanced at his watch. Well, damn. He _was_ late.

Axel grabbed his jacket and keys and went to the front door, opening it. But before he stepped through, he called into the apartment,

" I'm not finished with you yet, Riku. And I have to get off of work some time."

Prepare to shit pants in 3, 2, 1…

**NS: WELL NOW! Not a whole lot happened, but then again, these chapters are mostly for character development and whatnot. Oh yeah, and it's really fucking short. Only 4 pages. D: Have a cookie for still reading our bullshit. :lessthanthree:**

**Oh, and we here at 100 Days have a question for the fans (the 3 of you who are still reading...). How many of you have Twitter? If we were to make a Twitter for 100 Days, how many of you would follow? It would let you guys know what was up with Days, when we're writing, when we plan to update, all that good stuff. We'd also be able to let you guys know about contests and events and we would ask for opinions on different things. Those following us would have the inside scoop on everything. Basically, you'd know we're still alive and, in fact, still writing. What do you guys think?**


End file.
